<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muggle Ghosts by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040842">Muggle Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Muggle Ghosts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hermione &amp; Ichigo - Cousins, Humor, Secret club, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spiritual Abilities, Supernatural - Freeform, one sided Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comes to realize as she grows, there are some things best left unsaid... like the fact that she has seen people with chains going through holes in their chests since she was very young.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory &amp; Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang &amp; Hermione Granger, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy &amp; Shihouin Yoruichi, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood &amp; Shihouin Yoruichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Muggle Ghosts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Whisper to the  Dark Side, Crossover Bingo Challenge 2020/2021, Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships, Siblings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Bingo_1">Crossover_Bingo_1</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.</p><p>Luna and Yourichi are main characters after year one.</p><p>I wish to thank Ayriannah for doing grammar Beta work on chapters one through fourteen for me.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione never felt normal, but when her aunt passes away, she finds her cousins aren't either.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger was to say the least not a normal girl. The young girl easily sensed that she was different from the other children. Her parents acted like they knew full well about everything that made her different. For what they couldn't they at least choose to be understanding and patient. Of course, her younger sister and the other kids in the neighborhood seemed troubled with the fact she was different. The way the children acted made it seem as if they could sense the differences like a magnet.</p><p>Some of the things that made her different were things that the adults around her praised, which in turn caused a bit of jealousy. Other things the adults saw as simply weird quirks that caused them to give the brown, curly haired girl strange looks. Other things simply couldn't exist at all, or so the adults around her told her that this was in fact so.</p><p>One of the first things that set the girl apart was the fact that she was a child genius. At only the age of eight she could already read at what was considered an adult level. While her parents restricted of course the books she could read due to sensitive issues within the books, her reading list included quite a few books that were above the level of the students around her. The vastness of her vocabulary in truth also amazed the adults around her.</p><p>Her level of genius was something the kids at school picked up on from the very first day they had met her. She didn't read the basic reading books like the other students did, which caused one girl to make a scathing comment that followed her throughout her lower school years and maked it hard for her to believe that anyone would ever want to be her friend. Of course everyone including her own sister Elizabeth considered that she was a know-it all.</p><p>The adults on the other hand ate up her talents and treated her nicely in ways that she never expected the other children to do. This only added strife as everyone as comparing her and her sister to each other, which caused more distance between the two siblings. Her mind worked so fast that a million ideas seemed to be spinning through her head at any one time. At times she wondered how it was that she happened to have all these numerous ideas.</p><p>She also had the frizziest hair imaginable and buck teeth, while her sister came with nice straight blond hair and cut freckles, along with straight, purely white teeth. This was the other way that adults compared the two of them. Elizabeth was also only a year younger than her in regards to everything. Many an adult commented on the fact that Mr. Granger would be needing to beat off the boys when Elizabeth was older. Both girls knew what this meant and both girls knew what not saying it about Hermione meant as well.</p><p>On top of being smart and not as pretty as her younger sister there were the odd quirks that no one could explain. Like the time some of the girls tired to put glue on her school seat, but for some reason the desks switched and the other girl ended up sitting in the glue. Or the time that a girl tried sticking her gum into Hermione's bushy hair. The girl laughed as she did this. Except... the gum wasn't there after a few minutes. Or a thousand other small, impossible happenings.</p><p>This had brought to her parents attention that bullying occurred to their eldest at school, as the girl who ended up sitting in the glue squealed out exactly who was supposed to sit in said seat only to have the teacher hear said squeal. The teacher passed on word to the Granger parents who voiced their displeasure that Hermione was treated the way she was. Thus the decision to pull her out of school and to home school her had occurred.</p><p>One of the perks of this was that she could learn foreign languages. Hermione choose French, while her mother was adamant that her daughter learn Japanese. The woman never stated the exact reason why the learning of the language was important. Hermione however had only smiled, despite the fact that she was puzzled as to the reasoning. She had picked up fast on both of these languages. Elizabeth's reaction was to stick her tongue out.</p><p>But then there was that other thing. That other thing was Hermione's imaginary friends that would come and go. She made the mistake once of telling her mother and sister about them. Her mother simply smiled despite the odd statement. Elizabeth had gone and bemoaned to her friends that her sister was a super intelligent psycho path who would end up murdering the whole family because she heard voices in her head.</p><p>Which was where Hermione's sister's intelligent went. It was focused around finding ways that could make the eldest Granger feel bad about simply existing. The older female couldn't deny the fact that while others couldn't see them, she could indeed see these friends of hers. She found it very odd that these people had chains coming out of their chests from a plug that plugged up a huge hole in the chest. Sometimes though, the hole had opened up slightly and the plug was disappearing. Quite a few of them were sad, so she would talk to them until they disappeared and the next ones came.</p><p>Then one day a letter addressed to her mother came from Japan. Hermione became excited and ran over to where her mother sat knitting, the task she took up during her free time. The eldest Granger child had never expected to see a letter coming all the way from Japan to the residency. She waved it in front of her mother's face, quite happy about the fact the letter had come. Her mother's eyes glowed when she saw the letter.</p><p>"Oh... that must be from your Aunt Acacia," her mother smiled. However, when she took the letter, her smile turned into a frown. "She's written in Japanese. I know I asked her to write you, but I thought she would either simply send you the letter or include it in one of mine."</p><p>"<em>So that's why mum wanted me to learn Japanese</em>," Hermione thought to herself.</p><p>"She was so smart, she got to be an exchange student to Japan. That's where she met her husband. When she married him, she took the name Masaki. Both Masaki and Acacia mean tree, though different kinds." The woman glanced at the envelope, looking at who it was from. "No... it isn't from her... it's from her husband Isshin. Hermione dear... would you please read this for me?"</p><p>Hermione took the letter, gleefully translating it as she did so. However, as she read it, her glee left her.</p><p>
  <em>To my lovely and dear sister-in-law –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I apologize for not contacting you sooner, but we've been in turmoil for the last few days, and in truth... I was hoping I would never have to send you a letter like this. Unfortunately, I do have to send it, as there has been an unfortunate event. Masaki was out with our eldest when an accident occurred. She made sure that he didn't get hurt, but in the process, she died. I apologize for this being brief, but I have to go and cheer up the twins. Please... if you are able to come out here for the funeral, please feel free to do so. You are most welcome.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurosaki Isshin</em>
</p><p>Hermione glanced up from reading the letter, to see and hear her mother suddenly crying, tears streaming down her face. Hermione frowned at this, knowing that she could do nothing, but she didn't really know what to think, as she hadn't gotten the chance to get to know her Aunt. She also had never known anyone that had died.</p><p>
  <strong>~o0o~</strong>
</p><p>When Mr. Granger heard that his wife's sister had died, he instantly insisted on pushing their dentistry practice on some of the assistants and flying out, for his wife's sake and sanity. Hermione found herself glad that her parents had ready to go for all four of them, though Elizabeth thought that one could just fly around the globe with no worried at all about what might happen to them.</p><p>They arrived at the airport and Hermione could not hide her shock. She had expected her Uncle Isshin dressed in typical morning clothes. However, he came up to them completely excited and with an obnoxious colored tie around his neck, shaking their hands as if they were simply there on vacation. Mr. Granger gave the man a dirty look, which told Hermione that her first impression of the man was not a good one. Then she heard what the man sad as he took Mrs. Granger's hand and adimitly shook it.</p><p>"Masaki would not be happy if you are down in the dumps! You'll have to participate in some of the Kurosaki games I've planned to celebrate her life!" The man's smile would have been contagious, had it not been for the reason they were together.</p><p>Hermione turned to her family, more specifically to her father. "Uncle Isshin says that Aunt Masaki wouldn't be happy if we were sad. We're going to celebrate her life."</p><p>"Why?" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.</p><p>Her father's facial expressions softened a bit though at what his eldest had translated for him. He did though, find himself glaring at his youngest for her comment. Hermione's mother then asked about how the children were doing, which the oldest Granger girl translated for her uncle's benefit. The smile left briefly as he spoke up. "The children are very sad. Ichigo blames himself, I can tell. Yuzu's taken over the housework while Karin has gone and started beating up other kids. Let each deal in their own way. My job is to put on a happy smile for them."</p><p>When Hermione translated this, her mother smiled. "I'll have to check Yuzu's work and make sure if there isn't anything she doesn't know that I might possibly show her before we go back."</p><p>After this was translated, Isshin nodded his head, showing his happiness. "I am sure that Yuzu would like this."</p><p>"Aren't the twins four?" her father suddenly asked, not sure what to make of the man in front of him.</p><p>"Yes... well... I am sure that she has supervision while cooking, right?" Mrs. Granger muttered.</p><p>Isshin's response was a little bit shocking, but they took it at face value. "Daddy runs a clinic, so Yuzu and Karin already know first aide... they always like helping mother and I there when they can."</p><p>"I see... they're good kids," Hermione's mother smiled, despite the fact that her eyes had a bit of misgiving.</p><p>~o0o~</p><p>Elizabeth hated the funeral. They had to sit on the floor and sit silently as the whole pomp and ceremony went on. Ichigo had practically ignored Hermione, while Karin had tried to punch both of the Granger girls. Yuzu had decided to cling to the eldest cousin, crying as she did so. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why the small girl was attached like that, until she saw a picture of her aunt. Then it sort of hit her, and she felt guilty despite there being no need to feel such.</p><p>Hermione had the same color of hair and eye as her Aunt Masaki. The simularity went down to the wave in her hair. This also caused Hermione to bite her lip, as she had a problem with the fact that she didn't feel as if she was as pretty as her aunt at all. To her, Kurosaki Masaki was one of the prettiest women in the world, besides her own mother. This made her look at the ground as Isshin introduced certain people.</p><p>One of the first that he introduced was a man with whitish, silvery hair, something Hermione didn't think at all possible. He tipped his silly hat at them, then continued on his way. His name was Urahara Kisuke. Something bothered her about the man, not in a bad way, but she had one of those feelings that she at times had about people. He also eyed her with a spark of speculation and mirth.</p><p>Next came a little girl with her family. "Ai... my name is Tatsuki." Her father then shook her shoulder slightly, shaking his head. "Gomen, my name is Arisawa Tatsuki. I am one of Ichigo's friends from the dojo. This lady is Ichigo's mother's sister?" This caused her father to shake his head and shake her shoulder again. However, Hermione translated for her family and her mother nodded her head. "Ichigo's aunt is pretty like his mother."</p><p>As Hermione translated this for her mother, she saw that the girl's father didn't shake her shoulder again for being impolite. Tatsuki then turned to the orange haired boy. "I hope to see you in class soon. You've been walking by the river too much... we miss you."</p><p>At this, Ichigo let out a small sniffle, then that was about it. It was then, after a good deal of time sitting there, that the children were beckoned to go out of the room and Elizabeth followed them, quite unhappy about not being able to understand what was going on. As Hermione followed the Kurosaki children, she couldn't help but wonder where they were going.</p><p>It was then that he saw a person with a chain in their chest. To her surprise, Ichigo walked up to the person. "Hello... I'm sorry momma and I can't visit anymore."</p><p>"I know... she passed away... hopefully... no... no need to worry your young mind about those things."</p><p>Hermione walked over to the man. "Why is it that only certain people can see you?"</p><p>She felt Karin suddenly hit her in the ribs, having heard all of this. The four year old hissed. "If you don't believe in them... they can't exist!"</p><p>"Karin-chan's in denial," Yuzu chirped up, suddenly happy about the whole thing. "I want to play with them, but I can't see them."</p><p>"Hold on... you can see them?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes... I mean... yes," Hermione commented.</p><p>"Those are ghosts..." the boy muttered. "What you're seeing are ghosts... not invisible friends. I thought I could see momma by the river... when I figured out that they weren't imaginary friends. However... she isn't there. I guess she's just passed on."</p><p>"Dead people," Hermione muttered, her eyes going wide. "Ghosts can't possibly exist."</p><p>"Yup... no invisible friends," Karin muttered, frowning at the ghost and wishing it to go away.</p><p>"What are you guys talking about," Elizabeth muttered.</p><p>Hermione turned to her. "About... imaginary friends..."</p><p>"You are all crazy! Elizabeth stated, storming off. "How can you guys belive in something that isn't there?"</p><p>"What did she say?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>When Hermione translated, Karin nodded her head in agreement. "Told you, didn't I Ichi-nii!" Hermione knew then, that when she got back to England, she wouldn't forget any of this, not one single bit.</p><p>Author's note – Yeah... I have too many ideas rolling around in my head, but I am feeling depressed due to certain things happening... which I would rather not explain and this happened to come to mind. That, and having read a few crossovers between these two fandoms, I decided to toss out one of my ideas for one... and I mean... one of my ideas for this one.</p><p>6/18/2009 – Thanks to Ayriannah for looking over this chapter for gramatical , spelling and syntax errors! :)</p><p>12/26/2010 – Due to the fact that I have lost my notebook with my notes, I am rereading my story and doing some minor edits to the chapters as I go. I also happen to be planning a side piece to this fanfic, Muggle Ghost: One Shots, which is to put in some filler that I can't easily put into the story without crowding it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reiatsu vs Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's life of books and writing to her cousin Ichigo is interrupted by Professor Hooch arriving and letting her know she's a witch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the flight home, Hermione couldn't help but ask her mother what it meant, being able to see the ghosts of the dead. Her mother responded that it dealt with one's spirit energy, at least according what her own sister had told her. In Japan, it was called reiatsu. The other thing she told Hermione was the possibility for it to run in families. However, unlike Hermione and Hermione's aunt, her mother couldn't see ghosts. However, she could sometimes feel their presence.</p><p>After that, a few years passed, and Hermione became more withdrawn into her books. She wanted to stop seeing the apparitions, but all she could do was take a four year old child's advice on the matter. Pretend the ghosts didn't exist at all. This however was a much different attitude then what the older Granger girl had before her family had gone to her Aunt's funeral. However, she did keep in touch via pen pal with her cousin Ichigo.</p><p>From her cousin, she ended up learning a lot about the Japanese culture... some things she rather felt would have been better let unsaid, as there was a the problem with the fact that the boy had the orange hair he had. Hermione had never seen in her entire life in England the kind of problems that her cousin concurred. Over in Japan, his hair was a problem because people though he bleached it, which caused them to try and pick fight due to his seemingly punk attitude.</p><p>She had to laugh at this, as he had from the tone of his letters, gained a slightly punkish attitude about life, possibly due to his mother's death. A soft spot always showed through for his little sister. She didn't tell him to stop telling her about the the ghosts he saw despite the fact she tried ignoring their existence. From that, she gathered that he too had a soft spot, honestly wanting to protect everything and everyone he came in contact with.</p><p>She also started to learn other aspects of the Japanese culture for the fun of it. For example, she learned how to cook from all the recipes that Yuzu was kind enough to send her, via Ichigo that is. She also sent back recipes of English dishes back to the small girl. Even thought she was in fact not fond of sports, she would find and send posters over to Karin, who had fallen in love with football, or soccer as <em>most </em>Americans called it.</p><p>The year that she turned twelve, she was looking for a letter in the mailbox from her cousin, as it was the one thing in her life that didn't ostracize her. However, instead of a letter from Japan, she found a letter with an odd seal on the front, which had four different animal on it. It was addressed to her, from a school of wizarding and witchcraft. She hurried the letter to her mother, curiosity getting the better of her.</p><p>"Mum... does this have anything to do with the fact that I can see ghosts?" Hermione showed her mother the letter, to which her mother raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"No... your Aunt never received such a letter," the woman stated. She opened the letter and frowned. "It has very explicit instructions and such." She said this as Hermione read the letter over her shoulder. "It seems though, you've been invited to a very special school."</p><p>"I believe that it is real," Hermione stated. "I mean... I can see ghosts, no?" And it would explain why certain things have happened to me."</p><p>"Yes… it would now, wouldn't it?" the woman smiled. "It says that a representative will come in two days time to pick you up and escort you around to buy school supplies. I'll talk to your father and sees what he says about it."</p><p>"Says about what?" Elizabeth asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"Hermione got invited to a very special school," her mother stated. Elizabeth walked over and snatched the letter from her mother.</p><p>"A school for witches? You've got to be kidding me! Witches don't exist!" Elizabeth snapped. Their mother however took the letter back and went to speak with the girl's father. Hermione's sister then turned to her. "You're going to get burned at the stake."</p><p>Hermione choose to ignore her sister's mocking tone. Perhaps if she went to this school, for once she might actually be considered normal. She might actually get to make friends with someone who also went to the said school.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>The person that came to escort Hermione on her trip into London was someone who was rather odd to look at. The woman's hair was stark white, which Hermione found to be quite strange. The woman watched as she looked at her carefully. "My name is Rolanda Hooch. I teach the students how to fly broomsticks."</p><p>"That's interesting…" Hermione stated, still looking at the woman's hair. She picked up an odd vibe from this woman, that she was sort of similar to that of her cousin Ichigo.</p><p>The woman blinked a couple of times. "You're possibly interested in my hair coloring. It is… rather unusual. I am not as old as I look."</p><p>"No… I didn't think so," Hermione stated as she walked beside the woman, waving goodbye to her parents. She saw a ghost with a chain walk by her, causing her head followed the being. Rolanda noticed this and shook her head at the girl.</p><p>"Granger… just to let you know… most wizards and witches can't see Muggle ghosts… only Wizarding ghosts. And then, only when those ghosts choose to make themselves present. Just a bit of forewarning. I received quite a bit of torment from some of the people at school for mentioning them, thought they are very fuzzy and I can only see the outlines." A sadness reflected in Hooch's eyes.</p><p>"I can see chains and holes in their chests, sometimes the chain is attached to a plug, other times attached to the hole," Hermione stated. "I thought this was why I was going to the school?"</p><p>"Your magic abilities have nothing to do with this gift. Keep this in mind. People don't bode well with what they can't see or hear. Hearing voices or seeing things that no one else can, it's not a good thing," the woman sighed.</p><p>After that, she allowed her mind not to drift into the activity of watching the ghosts pass by her. They eventually arrived at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione watched as the people passed by her, seeming to glance right past the place. She had to say that at first she thought that it was because they didn't find the pub to be at all attractive, but it was as if the place didn't exist for them.</p><p>"Ahh… Muggles can't see it… I don't know if those who can see Muggle ghosts can see the building, however… I do know that Muggle ghosts can see the place and tend to wander in there… it is rather annoying, but I pay it no mind. It is rare to find one in comparison to the Muggle world," the woman stated. She then led Hermione through and then out the back. She tapped the bricks and the wall rumbled outward.</p><p>Hermione gaped at this. "Wow… it is like the Alternate Dimension Theory!"</p><p>At that, Hooch suddenly gave Hermione a funny look. "Alternate Dimension Theory? This is some Muggle theory, isn't it?" The woman then glanced away. "I take it you are one of those kids who is into learning and such? I think that Flitwick will want you in his house for sure. However, my question is, is that house really the one you belong in?"</p><p>"Houses?" Hermione suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yes… Houses," the woman sighed. "There are four of them all together."</p><p>Hermione saw a ghost glancing around at the place, but didn't dare stare at said ghost. It was then that she heard a man berating a boy around her age with extremely blond hair. The man had long blond hair of a similar color, so she guessed that they were related. "Draco, would you not stare off into space like that!"</p><p>Hermione paid no attention to where the boy was looking, but Hooch glanced, quickly getting an idea what the boy was looking at, then shook her head. The man seemed to notice this and walked over to the woman. "Lucius Malfoy…"</p><p>"Everyone who isn't a Muggle knows who you are," the woman snapped, not happy about the situation. She heard the man suddenly bend over and whisper into the boy's ear, about if one can't see it; the thing can't exist, causing the preteen to glance at the ground.</p><p>"I didn't say I saw anything. I was just thinking about what school will be like this year," the boy muttered.</p><p>"Well, I still haven't thought about which school to send you to. Your mother is insisting on Hogwarts," the man muttered with disdain.</p><p>"Do you really wish to make mother angry at you," the boy suddenly commented. "Even if you wanted me to go to another school, you wouldn't risk upsetting her."</p><p>"Is he all right?" Hooch suddenly asked.</p><p>"He's fine. As I was saying, or trying to say before you interrupted me, there is no need to be concerned. He tends to not listen to me at times and stare off at nothing. It's rare though," the man slared, scoffing at the woman. "I see that you are escorting a Muggle born around Hooch."</p><p>"Of course. It is part of my job as a teacher at Hogwarts," the woman snapped, irritation written all over her face.</p><p>"You aren't even a professor… I mean, they still call you madam," the man snorted. "If you repeat this to anyone, I will have your job, you do know that."</p><p>Hooch then turned to walk off, however the boy stayed behind and glared at Hermione. "Mudblood!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Hooch raised an eyebrow at the boy.</p><p>"I said Mudblood!" the boy snapped, having come out of his trance, his eyes blazing with anger. "You heard my father… he would have your…"</p><p>"I'm not thinking of telling him what you just said. I'm thinking about telling your mother about your behavior. I'm quite sure that she would not condone using such words. She never has approved of using such wordage, as she thinks it is crude, even for… the circumstances," the woman stated.</p><p>It was then that the man came back and grabbed the boy's ear, dragging him off. Hermione frowned. "What was that about?"</p><p>"Hermione Granger… if <em>anybody </em>at school calls you that word, report it to me or one of the other teachers immediately. Except perhaps Snape. That's… it's a bad word used against those who are Muggle Born," the woman stated.</p><p>"My aunt could see ghosts, so I was told. So can two of my cousins," Hermione stated.</p><p>"I told you, just because one can see Muggle ghosts, that doesn't mean that one can use magic. Just because one can use magic doesn't mean they can see ghosts. It's quite rare I think. Come. Let's go get ones supplies," Hooch stated.</p><p>"Those two were rather pricks," Hermione commented.</p><p>"From a Pureblood family they are… they are all for Purebloods in the Wizarding world and against ones like you, though you really deserve the same chance," the woman sighed. "Ignore them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione's comment regarding those with ginger hair made someone on one of the other sites I post to claim I didn't think gingers have any problems in the UK - more specifically British Schools when I said nothing of the sort. Hermione's comment is simply her deciding which situation is worse. In addition to this, while red heads in the UK definitely face prejudice because of their hair color, in Japan there are the added connotations of having foreign parentage, being a poor worker stuck in the sun or some juvenile delinquent who bleached their hair for the fun of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Upon the Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione meets Neville and Trevor on the train.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had written Ichigo about the whole matter, as her mother felt that it was not something that she had to hide from family members. Plus, he and Karin shared a secret that no one else pretty much knew about, so she felt that she could trust him to keep this secret too. She planned on writing him about everything that occurred to her during the year, though she felt that her letters to him would be less frequent.</p><p>Everything was amazing to her as she stepped onto the platform, not to mention colorful. Her parents had wanted to see her off, but there then came the problem of one little sister by the name of Elizabeth, who did not believe that one could go through the barrier that Hermione said was in the station. Thus, she flat out stated that Hermione could go on her own and smash her nose into the wall.</p><p>This meant that somebody had to watch her little sister, so Hermione commented that she would take the wizarding bus system, since she was going to be staying at the school, to which her sister scoffed. She found that she regretted this as her entire body was sore from the tossing about, but she had to admit that it was fun. Everything that she read and saw excited her.</p><p>And she had read a lot, and not just because she was that much of a reader. The other reason was, because of Hooch, she had decided to research into what to say and what not to do in the Wizarding world, learning all about culture taboos and the laws that governed the Ministry of Magic. Plus, she learned that she would be sorted at the school, something that she was looking forward too.</p><p>In doing her research, she found that she would have been in the Ravenclaw house do to her smarts, but she didn't find that very appealing to herself as she felt that was way to clique, her being in the Ravenclaw house because she was smart and all. No, she had to be in a different house. Since Slytherin was out of the question, that left Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Her mind settled on Gryffindor because she wanted to become stouter in heart.</p><p>She carefully pulled her luggage onto the train and down the hallway, looking for a place to put her baggage. When she found a place, she wasn't sure to be pleased or not, as there was a boy already sitting there glumly, along with a Muggle ghost, who was also looking fairly depressed. She however, was interested in why the ghost was following the boy around. She pushed her trunk under the seat as she couldn't reach the rack then sat down.</p><p>After a few minutes, the train started up and the ghost looked up and realized that the girl's arms were folded. She had already pulled her robes over her clothing. He blinked a couple of times. "You can see me?"</p><p>This caused the other boy to glance up at her. "Hey… can you see my friend?"</p><p>"I would rather not answer that until you explain what you mean by your friend and being able to see him," she sighed.</p><p>"Well… all right, look… I can't see them, but I know they're there. I can hear them speaking, I can," the boy commented.</p><p>"His name is Neville Longbottom. I was friends with him before I died. Didn't know he was a wizard,"</p><p>"I was almost a squib, so I was allowed to play with Muggles," the boy sighed.</p><p>"Neville, you shouldn't be so down on yourself," Hermione shook her head, her frizzy hair bouncing.</p><p>"You <em>can</em> see him!" Neville became elated all of the sudden.</p><p>"So… why are the two of you so glum?" she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>Between the two boys, Neville and Trevor, as the ghost was called, explained to her that Trevor was there to see that Neville got to the school safely before he crossed over, that was his unfinished business. However, poor Neville had lost his toad, which happened to also… ironically, be called Trevor. It didn't really surprise Hermione one bit, so she offered to help the two look for the toad.</p><p>They then scurried off in separate directions, Trevor following Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and he turned to look for Neville. He shook his head at her, biting his lip. "Sorry… Neville seems to have gotten lost too."</p><p>She then went from door to door, looking for the toad that was missing. Trevor… the ghost that is, made faces at everyone and laughed when they didn't react. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the dead boy, but she was finding it very hard. She knew very well that she could not go and let anyone know she saw things that others couldn't very well see.</p><p>It was then that she came to a door where a boy was holding out his wand. She realized he was going to do a spell, and asked him if she could see it, to which he uttered a bunch of nonsense. Her cousin Ichigo wouldn't have done that one, or so she thought. He would have known that wasn't a real spell. She couldn't imagine a wizard boy being so gullible about the whole matter.</p><p>Neither one of the boys had seen Trevor the ghost, though she didn't mention that one, or Trevor the toad. She ended up fixing the other boys glasses, who… to her enjoyment turned out to be one Harry Potter. She couldn't stay though, as her ghost friend reminded her that they had to find both the toad and one very lost Neville Longbottom.</p><p>As she was walking down the hallway, she bumbled into three boys. She recognized one as a boy who had happened to have been there the day that she had gone and gotten her supplies. She hadn't wanted to speak to him, but she knew she had to ask everyone. "Have you seen a Toad… a boy named…"</p><p>"Mudblood, I don't care," the boy suddenly snapped. Hermione bit her lip and fought back tears, as she now knew what the word meant. The next thing she knew, she had slapped him across the face. The two boys with him gaped at her in shock, but the other boy was livid as the slight pink on his cheek faded. "Do you know <em>who </em>my father is?"</p><p>"It shouldn't matter who your father is… that was obviously a dirty word. Even I know that a guy will get slapped if he says something like that to a female, and I'm not even eleven yet," Trevor the ghost stated.</p><p>Hermione watched as Draco baulked a bit. His lackeys, who were rather dumb, took this as a sign that he had thought of something. In fact, Draco stated something allowed. "No… a dumb Mudblood wouldn't know who my father was."</p><p>He then stormed past her with his too goons. Hermione spoke up to apparently no one, but in truth, she was speaking to Trevor, "I hate him."</p><p>"Yes, well… don't let his words get to you. From what Neville's told me, most of the pure blood twerps don't know better because of how they were raised. His grandma, who can't see or hear ghosts… she says that they are just to be ignored as it is all rubbish, rubbish, rubbish!"</p><p>Hermione nodded her head, then hurried off to look again for the toad, the ghost child's words having consoled her about the whole mess, though she wondered if she really could be cheerful. She looked all over for the toad, frowning when she finally found Neville again, who even admitted to her that he had indeed been lost. As he said that, some older kids muttered that he should go into Hufflepuff.</p><p>Looking at the boy's gloomy face, she gave him a small smile. "I'm going to go into Gryffindor, though everyone's going to think I should be Ravenclaw. So, why can't you either?"</p><p>"I… I guess so," the boy smiled, then frowned. "We still haven't found Trevor yet."</p><p>Hermione was about to say something when the train came to a stop and they were ordered off of the train. She ended up helping Neville transport his luggage over to the pile that was there, as the boy very much so lacked self-esteem in himself. Trevor offered to help, but Hermione had shook her head, knowing that this would cause to much problems with those around them, seeing a first year trunk move when it shouldn't.</p><p>"First years!" a huge giant commented, waving his hand at the children, who hurried over. He told them to go three to a boat, so naturally, Hermione went on the boat with one Neville Longbottom and Trevor… the ghost boy followed them. Another girl shoved into the boat, frowning as she did so. Her pug nose was rather turned up into the air, which made Hermione identify her as a major snob.</p><p>"Umm… I'm Neville Longbottom," Hermione's companion stated nervously.</p><p>"She so can not see me," Trevor laughed at the girl, which caused Neville to laugh, but Hermione to not say anything, still taking Madame Hooch's advice very much to task.</p><p>"What exactly are you laughing at," the girl snapped, not happy about having to sit with them.</p><p>"He's just nervous," Hermione sighed. "My name is Hermione Granger."</p><p>"Pansy Parkinson. I think your ugly, what with that frizzy hair of your and buck teeth," the girl gave a cruel smile. Elizabeth and this girl would get along just fine. Then again… "Though if you're a Mudblood, I won't have anything to associate with you from this day forward, unless I'm forced to."</p><p>"That's mean!' Neville stated, pressing his lips together.</p><p>"So? I am of a Pure Blood family that doesn't say no to telling those Muggle filth off, unlike your Muggle loving family. I know <em>all</em> about the Longbottoms. They are a bunch of useless freaks," the girl commented.</p><p>"Don't listen to her Neville," both Trevor and Hermione stated at the same time</p><p>"I still miss my toad," Neville sighed.</p><p>"A toad… you are even more of a reject then I thought! No one brings those ugly things to school anymore. Why they got switched out for rats I don't know, though they are just as filthy. Only cats and owls should be allowed on the list!" the girl sniped.</p><p>"I thought you clearly stated, if I was Muggle born, you would have nothing to do with me," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl, getting her to instantly shut up, but her icy glare was intense. However, she was used to it from the bullies at school, or so she thought.</p><p>It was then that they landed at the dock and were led up a flight of stairs. They were met by Professor McGonagall, who was from Hermione read, the current Transfiguration teacher at the school. She crossed her fingers as the woman went up to the front and called out the children's names. "Hermione Granger."</p><p>"Bet she's a bloody know-it-all," the red head from earlier stated, whom had given the name of one Ronald Weasly. "She'll be in Ravenclaw so we won't 'ave to deal with her."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and fought back tears, but she moved forward anyways. She sat down on the stool and crossed her legs as the hat was placed on her head.</p><p>"<em>So… this young one is a child genius, ehh?</em>" the hat suddenly spoke up.</p><p>"<em>So what of it</em>?" Hermione thought to herself.</p><p>"<em>Of course, not talking back to the…</em>" the hat continued.</p><p>"<em>~How about I talk to you in Japanese? Do you speak Japanese? I want to be in Gryffindor!~</em>"</p><p>This caused the hat to sigh in her mind. "<em>I understand perfectly… you're a smart aleck too… not to mention, you have the gift of seeing Muggle Ghosts… not many come through here. In fact a select few.</em>"</p><p>"~<em>Gryffindor please… if you don't, I'll mail you to my cousin Ichigo so he can mangle you.~</em>" Hermione suddenly stated, remembering in a letter from him, that if anyone or anything ever bullied her, to let her know… though really, there wasn't anything he could do from half-way around the world.</p><p>"<em>Well… one should show this personality outside more… but then, who can blame you for 'not' doing so</em>," the hat sighed. It then yelled out loud. "Gryffindor!"</p><p>A scream of fanfare came from the table and Hermione Granger hurried over. She glanced at the doorway and saw that Ronald Weasly had his jaw dropped in disbelief that she had been sorted into Gryffindor. She just smirked at him, wishing to stick out her tongue, but that would have been too obvious. It was then after a bit, that Neville came, and he too was sorted into the same house as her.</p><p>"See, what did I tell you?" she smiled.</p><p>"Yeah… if I really wanted to be in a certain house, it would work. I said Gryffindor instantly," Neville smiled.</p><p>"I had and argument with the hat," Hermione muttered. "Though I don't think I needed to."</p><p>"What exactly did you tell it," a boy with red hair stated, reaching out his had. "My name is Percy Weasly… I'm one of the four to six perfects that our house has every year. I argued that all my family had been in Gryffindor, so there was no point in placing me in Ravenclaw. However… it seemed to wish to test my wit."</p><p>"I threatened to mail it to my cousin so he could teach it a lesson if I didn't get into the house I wanted," Hermione stated. She was surprised that the boy didn't ask if he was a wizard or not, however… he didn't have to worry about that. Potter and Ronald soon joined them and they met Nearly Headless Nick. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of the ghost as there was a chain attached to his chest, but she knew better then to mention this.</p><p>After that, they walked the hallway to their dorm rooms, Trevor hot on their hills. However, the Bloody Baron floated over to the boy. "We don't need Muggle ghosts around here… the last thing we need are the bloody Grim Reapers coming."</p><p>This caused a bunch of the Slytherin to chuckle, as they thought that their head ghost had actually made a joke. Trevor though shook his head. "It's alright… I'm leaving now on my own accord. Take care Neville, glad you made it safely. And thank you Hermione."</p><p>And with that, he disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Why did I add in a sister for Hermione?</b> Elizabeth is an OC who became stuck in my head after reading Rowling's comment about how she originally planned on giving Hermione a younger sister only to eventually nix the idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Geist Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a secret club at school for those who see ghosts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger herself wondered what the Bloody Baron had meant by Grim Reapers. This concept and terminology she hadn't come across yet in any of her Wizarding books. However, from the tone of the Baron's voice, the ghosts at Hogwarts, for some reason, did not like the idea of Grim Reapers, whoever or whatever they might be. It also seemed that Muggle Ghosts seemed to attract them while Wizarding Ghosts did not.</p><p>She had to wonder if the Grim Reaper mentioned by the Hogwarts ghost was in any relation to the Muggle concept just as unicorns and vampires held a similar concept in their mythology. She shuddered at the thought of one being transporting those souls that were dead to wherever the dead remained until end times. This was why the Grim Reaper was prominently featured in some Muggle horror movies, which she never had dreamed of seeing.</p><p>Her thoughts though were interrupted by a huge clamor. Into her minds eye came the strangest ghost she had ever seen. He was dressed ludicrously and had a flippant grin on his face with an electrifying spark in his eyes that let one know that he had an evil vendetta out there, or at least an evilly mischievous streak. Hermione herself instantly found herself mistrusting him.</p><p>"Little firsties," he cooed, confirming her expectations of him.</p><p>"Go away Peeves," Percy Weasly snapped at the poltergeist. "Or I shall have to tell the Bloody Baron."</p><p>As Peeves left in quite a huff, Hermione found herself wanting to keep that little tidbit in mind for future reference. There were a lot of things that she would have to keep in mind for future reference actually. For example, there was a notable pattern to how the stairs changed. Some of the talking pictures would have to be ignored. It wasn't just because of stuffy attitudes either.</p><p>Floating amongst the paintings were Muggle ghosts floating around among everyone else. Only a very, very select few could see them, meaning those inside or outside of the painting. She and Neville watched, and one of the larger paintings, a painter to be exact, winked at them. She then spoke up. "I painted one in each of my paintings dears… though many have told me they aren't there, they really are."</p><p>One of the older students nearby that was traveling with them to the common room, let out a snort and commented on the fact that some wizards from the wizarding world were crazies. This in a way made Hermione feel a little upset if her secret ever came out, knowing that she would be classified as one of the crazies herself, which was defiantly something she didn't want to happen… especially since her sister already did that.</p><p>This also caused Hermione's new found courage in herself to make new friends to drastically drop. It wasn't as if she had ever been able to make friends in her home town. In fact, until she had met Neville Longbottom, she had always thought her only friend to be her cousin Ichigo, who had no qualms about her being as smart as she was. Of course, they all three shared one secret they really couldn't share with anyone else.</p><p>The other problem she found out quickly was that all four of the first year Gryffindor girls whom had been placed into the room they would be sharing for seven years were the type who seemed to be more into clothes and looks then anything else. Hermione figured that her sister would have been able to easily make friends with Patil and Lavender, along with the other two girls, as her sister was the social butterfly.</p><p>Hermione also found that she gravitated more towards the boys her age when it came to when it came to where she sat at the breakfast table as she found their conversations a lot more interesting, though not any bit more intellectual. She sat with Neville, so it quickly became clear that those two were likely good friends. Thus, she was able to hear things about the boys lives that she wouldn't have other wise.</p><p>She also received care packages from her relatives in Japan. It contained in it Kompeito and Pocky, two kinds of candy that she happened to like from the country and letters from all of them, including congrats from Ichigo for making it into the school. Most of the others in her class assumed that the candies were Muggle kinds of candy, so they didn't question her on them. Or if they were from Muggle families, they assumed they were some kind of Wizarding candy.</p><p>This made up somewhat for what Hermione came to realize. Without telling anyone she could see Muggle Ghosts, she still ended up standing out like a sore thumb due to the fact that she was Muggle Born and she excelled so much more then those who were born into wizarding families. And of course, Neville stood out due to his bad luck at everything, at least that was what everyone could aptly call it.</p><p>A lot of Gryffindors were extremely happy to have her winning extra points for their house from the teachers. They also figured that it was a good thing to have a really smart kid instead of Ravenclaw having her. Percy Weasly, to her disgruntlement, insisted on giving her tips. She also figured that Percy was the reason Ron had a problem with the concept of smart people.</p><p>The Ravenclaws on the other hand were somewhat perterved, not including the one who happened to have her twin in Gryffindor, about the fact that the smartest new student wasn't in their house, but in fact was in another house completely. A few of the older ones went so far as to ask the heads of the two houses on whether or not Hermione could be transferred. Many speculated that this effort would not have happened had she been sorted into Slytherin, as they wouldn't have dared.</p><p>Of course, as for Slytherin, they would have been orcastrizing her removal from their house if she had been sorted into it. Every single one of them it seemed, possibly even the Bloody Baron, loathed and despised her for the fact that as the smartest student, she was Muggle born, or as a good deal put it, Mudblood. Quite a few looks were given her as she passed through the hallways from these students. She also figured out too that they were likely wanted to make her life miserable, but couldn't figure out how to without getting in trouble.</p><p>She figured that this was especially true of one Draco Malfoy. The boy loathed, for some reason, the attention she was getting. Of course, it seemed to her that the boy wanted everyone's attention focused on him and him alone. He also for this reason had come to treat Potter in the same way. As for Ron, there seemed to be some sort of animosity between their two families. The boys also tended, as the immature pre-teens they were to throw insults at each other.</p><p>She knew too that he had to have been extremely jubilant when Snape had called her and Potter out in class. The reasons why had also been ludicrous to the point that many students not in Slytherin were in fact displeased with the treatment of the two Gryffindors. However, it was more for the fact that they didn't feel that Potter should have been judged for not knowing, while Hermione's actions no one really reflected upon.</p><p>Then came the Broomstick flying lessons with Madame Hooch. The brooms were rather old, and by Ron Weasly's statement, rather out dated. Hermione really didn't care, as she had not been able to find a look that explained how to fly a broom. The only thing she had figured out was that children's brooms only floated a few feet off the ground, which was to help to her as real brooms went high into the air.</p><p>Of course, even Draco Malfoy had problems with the use of the flying broomstick. Unfortunately, for everyone, Neville Longbottom had major problems with flying broomsticks as his went through the air and up high without him indicating that, it should have done so. And unfortunately, this ended in a trip to the hospital wing, and on top of that, Harry ended up chasing Draco on the brooms.</p><p>All of this Hermione ended up telling Madame Hooch about, as when she came back, she was shocked to find another student missing and her entire class talking profusely about the events that had occurred. This was causing a great deal of excitement and rumors were flying around that the two would get suspended. It was also then that Madame Hooch asked if Hermione would speak to her in her office after classes.</p><p>This caused a great deal of whispering. According to some of the Slytherins, Hermione was being asked to take remedial flying lessons, but then, this kind of statement could be expected from those in her house. The consolation was that Harry had made the Quiditch team due to Malfoy's stupidity. She also went to the trophy room with the boys, allowing them to see that Harry's father had been on the Quiditch team, also a Seeker.</p><p>When she got to Madame Hooch's office, which was rather small, she found herself staring at the walls that were covered with different brooms from different eras. The book shelves though, didn't have just books on Quiditch and flying, but also various Manga. All of them were some sort of English translation.</p><p>"Ahh… what people consider one of my sad hobbies. In fact, I believe in the Muggle world, a good deal of people of my age frown on otakus, though your age group is very much into it,"</p><p>"In Japan, the word has more negative connotations and should not be used like one does in English, for it does not mean <em>geek</em> but <em>overly obsessive</em>, sometimes bad, sometimes good. And it just doesn't refer to Manga, Anime and games either. It is also like using the term, rabid fan here,"</p><p>"I see… do you have any favorites?"</p><p>"Not really… my supply comes when it can and typically consists of what my cousins like," Hermione then returned to the subject at hand. "There was a reason why I was called in, wasn't there?"</p><p>"I remember how you could see Muggle Ghosts? No… not could, can…" the woman stated, clearing her voice.</p><p>"I remember you telling me not to tell anyone," Hermione commented.</p><p>"I know you told Neville and he told you… let's just say the Bloody Baron keeps an eye out for these kinds of things… he feels it is his job."</p><p>"This is what this about? Trevor passing on?"</p><p>"Neville's toad died," the confusion was evident on the teachers face.</p><p>"No… his toad is named after someone who died,"</p><p>"I see…" it was then that Madame Hooch decided to change her route of questioning. "Well… that's not what I was talking about. Bloody Baron felt that if… as he put it, don't get me wrong… and he didn't use this exact wording… you weren't Muggle Born and Neville wasn't… I hate saying this, but I'm afraid I have to agree with today's incident that he is right… that Neville is a klutz, you would both be right at home in his house."</p><p>"Is this a joke?" Hermione became more confused. "Is he trying to say all the Slytherins can see Muggle ghosts?"</p><p>"No…he'd just rather have all those who can see Muggle ghosts in his house. Well, actually, all the house ghosts want more in their houses, but the Baron… he pushed for it really more then any other ghosts… or I should say, complains about it. Especially since Slytherin tends to have the least or none at all over the years."</p><p>"Doesn't Muggle in the term Muggle ghosts mean anything to him?"</p><p>"Actually, your probably right. That may have a great deal to do with all of this. And truth be told, for there to be more then one a year, let alone three is above normal really, as the gift to see Muggle Ghost's is quite rare."</p><p>"Three… I'm assuming then Neville and I aren't the only ones then?" Hermione frowned.</p><p>"I really can't tell you who this person is, as there are some who tend to have the want to leave this subject alone. Especially since the one I am talking about is this way, so it seems,"</p><p>"It's not something my cousin speaks about with his friends. My sister things I'm… well, she things I'm a freak just for going to what she deems is a fake school," Hermione's eyes became distant.</p><p>"Anyways… onto what I called you here for…" Madame Hooch started. "While I said that one doesn't talk about things that are, to put it lightly, of this nature, that which others can't understand, there is a place that students with such gifts can speak to other students with the same gift. It's called the Geist Club,"</p><p>"Geist… as in short for poltergeist? As in Peeves the poltergeist?"</p><p>"Well, you're the first to deduce that one, though he tends to hang around when we have our meetings and tends too… never mind…"</p><p>"He's absolutely annoying…" Hermione shook her head in bewilderment.</p><p>Madame Hooch pushed forward a card with black and silver on it. "This is your official invite to the club Ms. Granger. As the instructor in charge of this club, I am delighted to have you, if you will join,"</p><p>"If it's a secret club, how am I supposed to know when the meetings are?"</p><p>"I give the meeting times and a pass as it is sometimes late at night… after hours to be exact. I'll have one of the other students to escort you the first time through… well, sort of. You'll understand when you see it," she then tapped her fingers. "Oh, and one more thing… considering what happened today… I'll send Neville his own pass, but I'll write his on yours also, as I have the feeling, he'll have the tendency to lose his.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Two nights later, Neville and Hermione were writing outside the Painted Lady so that the person escorting them could easily find them, as per their instructions by Madame Hooch. Hermione had also taken the time to show Percy Weasly their passes as he was a perfect and libel to become suspicious unless he was given a reason for all of this. A couple of her roommates had become curious also. As for Neville, none noticed.</p><p>The boy who found them was a third to fifth year Hufflepuff. As there had only been a week long worth of school roughly, it was quite understandable that the first two years wouldn't know who a good deal of the other students were, especially if they were from another house. The only surmisible reason would be gossip hounds, which she and Neville both happened to not be.</p><p>"You two must be Hermione and Neville," the boy smiled at the two. If Hermione had been a normal girl, she would have found him quite charming. However, she wasn't one to pay attention to outward appearance, but the inner kind. "I'm Cedric Diggory."</p><p>"Um…uhh…umm…" Neville stuttered out.</p><p>"Yes… We're Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom,"</p><p>"Then follow me," the boy commented. "Madame Hooch asked me to show you two to where the club meets."</p><p>Thus, the two first years followed after the older student. They became quite surprised when he stopped in front of a stone wall. Neville blinked a couple of times before commenting. "We're meeting in the hallway?"</p><p>"No.." the boy laughed. "This is as good of a spot as any. Try this. In your mind, imagine how desperate one is for a place to talk about others… about certain things."</p><p>This caused Neville and Hermione to glance at each other, then shrug their shoulders. The feelings to pinpoint were easy to fin as both were indeed in great want of a place to talk about these things with. Appearing in front of them was a doorway. Diggory opened the door, only to be greeted by a voice. "About time you two showed up."</p><p>"You two, this is Cho Chang. She's a second year Ravenclaw," the boy smiled.</p><p>The oriental girl in question waved to them from a pure blue upholstered couch. There were three other couches there in green, red and yellow. Hermione and Neville took seats on the red one, while Diggory took a seat on the yellow one, commenting "Now, when do we start?"</p><p>"You didn't tell us your year," Hermione suddenly blurted out. "You know our house and years… wouldn't it be polite for us to know yours?"</p><p>"Ohh… Diggory sempai," Cho's suddenly laughed. "You didn't tell them your year, shame. Means they can't call you sempai too until you do."</p><p>"Sempai," Neville had become confused.</p><p>"My mom is Japanese, my dad half Chinese, half British," the girl smiled. "Sempai is a Japanese word."</p><p>"But what does it mean?" Neville asked, still quite confused.</p><p>"Cho's never explained the word to me," Cedric sighed. "Thankfully, she only uses it while in the Geist Club, as it is rather embarrassing. She also calls the professors sensei while in here, which I've gotten to mean teacher."</p><p>"I take it your older then her," Hermione suddenly stated, rather then ask.</p><p>"Yeah… I'm a forth year. How did you know though?"</p><p>"I knew because of what sempai means," Hermione commented.</p><p>"Older then someone," came Neville's curious, yet still confused voice.</p><p>"Sort of. It is used for one with more experience then another. Kohai means the person has less experience," Hermione commented.</p><p>"So, I could possibly call Hermione sempai because she is smarter then all the Witches in our grade?" Neville asked Cho.</p><p>Cho suddenly laughed. "If Hermione is as smart as Flitwick says she is, I'll have to call her sempai."</p><p>"Now I really don't get it," Cedric shook his head. "I vote for not using the word."</p><p>The boy however, was the only one to raise his hand. Cho shook her head in mirth, "All opposing Sempai Diggory's proposal?"</p><p>Three hands shot up into the air, causing the other boy to shake his head. "I see I'm out voted… even if the other third new member showed up. Oh well, potential as this person still hasn't shown up or accepted the invitation. And even if they decline, they can still accept later on."</p><p>"If I hadn't me Hermione, I would have had my doubts as to whether or not to believe this club was real," Neville suddenly imputed.</p><p>"Either of you two interested in Quiditch?" the Hufflepuff asked somewhat hopefully, only to have the two shake their heads.</p><p>"I apologize… sempai assumes that since both of us are Seekers for our houses that you two might be interested in Quiditch," Cho shook her head. "We're here to discuss what we all have in common."</p><p>"One can hope that perhaps there is more then just Muggle ghosts that we have in common," came his reply as he crossed his arms in frustration.</p><p>"We start with the thing we know we have in common," Cho rolled her eyes. "I am able to hear them quite clearly. I always thought I had an overactive imagination as a child. That was until sempai pointed out I was actually hearing them."</p><p>"I can hear them, but only sometimes see them completely. Most of the time they're in the range of blob to blur," the Hufflepuff pointed out. "Because I saw them in varying stages, I never told anyone about this. However… Bloody Baron and the Fat Friar noticed I could see a Muggle ghost that had wandered in looking at the ruins."</p><p>"Yeah… it was shocked that they really weren't ruins… you told me that," Cho quipped.</p><p>"And the Bloody Barron, how to put it… scared the ghost off quick like. What about you two?"</p><p>"I had to many imaginary friends who told me to do things like stand on chairs, remove light bulbs while the lamps are still on, and jump off the roof…. I'm glad I never listened to the last one…" came the younger boys blurted out reply.</p><p>Hermione wasn't surprised at Neville's wander, it fit his personality. Cho remained calm, though she continued to look straight at the boy as if he had made a very bad joke, Cedric' jaw dropped for a few seconds. "Never mind… Hooch said there was… a certain incident earlier… I have to say… bad luck follows you it seems. Please don't be offended."</p><p>"None taken… I think…" Neville blubbered out again, completely unsure about himself.</p><p>"Why isn't he in Hufflepuff?" Cho suddenly asked.</p><p>"Cho! Everyone implies that Hufflepuff is where all the rejects go. I rather think that isn't the case," came Diggory's reply.</p><p>"Then again…" Cho ignored him. "I have to wonder how Granger wasn't placed in my house… Flitwick always brags on the smartest student of each year, and this first year isn't in our house so it seems."</p><p>"Cho!" Cedric shook his head, then folded his arms behind his head and crossed one leg over the other. "So, what about you Hermione?"</p><p>"Well… I've always been able to see them clearly and thought they were everyday people. However, my sister never could see them. I didn't know until I met my cousins that they were ghosts. Two of them can see them fully, the other partially."</p><p>"Hold on… that's four people in your family at least who have some sort of Muggle ghost site?" Cedric blurted out from his surprise.</p><p>"Yeah… Ichigo tried for awhile to find his mom… my blood Aunt after she died," Hermione commented.</p><p>"Strawberry…" Cho suddenly giggled.</p><p>"He hates that nickname," Hermione laughed. "I don't blame him as he has hair coloring like the Weaslys. I have a question… what are Grim Reapers?"</p><p>"Yeah… the Bloody Barron mentioned them earlier…" Neville commented, only to suddenly shudder as Peeves opened the door and the Bloody Barron came in with nearly headless Nick.</p><p>"Presenting, the Bloody Barron and the nearly headless git," Peeves trumpeted at them. "Hello newbie firsties… I am the official head of the Geist club, much like how these two are the head ghosts of their houses."</p><p>"Please…" the Barron muttered as Hooch came in, quite displeased.</p><p>"Goodie… two Gryffindors have joined the club," Nick smiled, ghosting to a sitting position near them, causing them to shudder.</p><p>"Do not rub it in," the Barron suddenly commented.</p><p>"Rub what in?" Neville asked, suddenly wishing he hadn't.</p><p>"I was unable to convince the other first year… that is in Slytherin, to join us," Hooch sighed. "And Peeves did <em>not </em>help. Anyways… I think I need to speak with Cedric and the Bloody Barron in order to try to convince him, as it will be hard to do so."</p><p>Cho sighed. "I guess the first meeting of the year is called adjourned."</p><p>"Good night sempai Diggory," Neville suddenly commented, causing both Hermione and Cho to laugh. Hermione then realized that her question hadn't gotten answered. However, as Cho left with them, she spoke up.</p><p>"I don't know what a Grim Reaper is, other then the fact it is best <em>not </em>to mention them to the ghosts. That's all I can tell you," the girl suddenly answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neville abuses the Japanese language unintentionally while the Geist Club has Halloween activities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Neville hurried back to their dorm rooms on their way back from the meeting. They were stopped once by a couple of perfects, however, they ended up showing their pass and being allowed to pass on their way to another part of the school. It was close to midnight by the time that they had reached the Gryffindor Tower... That was when they found Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter outside of the entrance.</p><p>"What are you two doing?!" Hermione's eyes had gone wide. "Are you two seriously trying to lose us house points?"</p><p>"The same could be said about you two," Ron suddenly folded his arms and gave Hermione a look. "You two are one to talk when you two are out after curfew."</p><p>"But…" Neville suddenly stuttered. "We have passes to be out this late… and ask Sempai Diggory… he'll tell you we weren't doing anything wrong."</p><p>"Sempai… Diggory," Ron muttered out loud. "You mean, the guy on the Hufflepuff Quiditch team? There is no way you could possibly know him. I mean, how could you?!"</p><p>"It's none of your business," Hermione suddenly stated, becoming miffed with the boy.</p><p>"Smart-aleck! Stop…" Ron tried to continue.</p><p>"Ron… it's all right. I'm glad you're alright Neville and didn't get stuck outside the portal because you forgot the password again," Harry commented, giving Neville a small smile. "Anyways, I was challenged to a Wizarding duel by Malfoy."</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't listen to that git," Hermione sighed. "Wizarding duels are highly regulated. I doubt that Malfoy would even show up."</p><p>"He'll show up, or he'll look like a coward," Ron commented, sticking his tongue out at Hermione. "I was actually born in the Wizarding world, so one should take my word for it. There is only so much one can glean from books. Take a look at the flying lessons. Why else would you have been called into Madame Hooch's office?"</p><p>"I was born in the Wizarding world too, and I have to agree with Hermione," Neville suddenly stated, only to receive three looks of shock from the other three.</p><p>"Neville… you're the absolute…" Ron started, but was interrupted by Hermione.</p><p>"You are rather sheltered Neville, as we all recall," Hermione's statement was less blunt then what Ron would have stated, which made Ron rather upset with her. Hermione was about to go and tell the Fat Lady the password to get in, but found her to have moved from her post. "Of all the times…"</p><p>"Looks like you'll have to come with us," Ron suddenly gave a half smile that showed that he had come to believe he was right in this situation. "And stop being a know-it-all."</p><p>"Fine…" Hermione muttered, hurrying after them, knowing full well that with two other students that she would have problems using their passes that they had received. They arrived at the spot and waited for Malfoy to show up. After fifteen minutes, she spoke up. "I told you so. Now let's get back before we get into to much trouble."</p><p>"Ohh…" came a voice that none really wanted to hear. "Little firsties are out of bed, they are."</p><p>"P…p…p…. Peeves," Neville blubbered out.</p><p>"Nice one Neville. You just showed a poltergeist that you are afraid of him," Ron blurted out.</p><p>"What should I do to the little firsties," Peeves cooed.</p><p>"I'll… I'll… I'll tell Sempai Diggory that you are bothering us," Neville stammered out.</p><p>"Diggory… sorry, but not afraid of him," Peeves suddenly took a loud breath. "Firsties out of bed! Firsties out of bed!"</p><p>"Run!" Harry suddenly grabbed Neville's sleeve while Hermione grabbed another. They took off running through the stairs until they came to a door that was locked. They could hear someone coming on their tail.</p><p>Hermione suddenly pulled out her wand and shouted. "Alohomora."</p><p>The door suddenly sprung unlocked and they hurried in, hiding from whoever it was. After a few minutes, they heard the person leave. It was then that they heard a growl come from nearby where they were. All four turned and stared up at what was above them. The next thing they knew, they were screaming and running for their lives. Three heads missed getting a possible snack.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>The next day, a very discontented Diggory came up to speak with both Neville and Hermione. He had a sour look on his face and frowned at the two. "Can I please speak with you two?"</p><p>"Sempai Diggory," Neville suddenly jumped. All of the students around them began to giggle. However, Cedric grabbed Neville's shirt and began to pull him off, not giving them a choice in the matter.</p><p>"It's bad enough I have to be called that at club… try not to use it," Cedric mumbled.</p><p>"Yes Sempai Diggory," Neville received an elbow in the ribs from Hermione to stop.</p><p>"I've been accosted by one Peeves the Poltergeist all day long. I finally got him to tell me what was going on. He said that you two were seen after club hours with two others and used my name to try to get him to stop his mischief," Cedric sighed. "Getting to the point, were you two trying to abuse the pass that was given to you two?"</p><p>"How could we use passes that are written for us for another person," Hermione suddenly stated.</p><p>Cedric then laughed. "All right. That was logical. Still, what happened last night?"</p><p>"We got back to the picture and found out that Malfoy had challenged Harry to a Wizarding duel and since the Fat Lady disappeared on us we went with so that we wouldn't be standing out there and Malfoy didn't show up and Peeves did and we went running and ended up where we weren't supposed to be a saw a three headed dog," Neville suddenly spluttered out very fast.</p><p>"Malfoy… three headed dog?" Cedric commented. Neville was about to repeat himself, but Diggory held up his hand. "I got the gist of it Neville. Malfoy, as in <em>Draco Malfoy</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah," Neville frowned at the older boy. "There isn't another Malfoy in the entire school that I know of."</p><p>"No," Cedric grinned.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask about the other thing?" Hermione suddenly narrowed her eyes. "And are you going to tell on us?"</p><p>"Ehh?" Cedric suddenly frowned. "You don't trust me? You two are club members. We keep each other's secrets. I won't tell Hooch, but I'll suppose around it to see if I can tell her without getting you guys in trouble. I doubt I will be able to do so though, so don't worry."</p><p>"Sempai Diggory…" Neville suddenly began. "We're sorry that Peeves..."</p><p>"No need… and please…" Diggory shook his head, but Hermione spoke up.</p><p>"Neville… if you are going to call Cedric Diggory, you'll have to call Cho Chang, sempai Chang,"</p><p>"Oh… all right sempai Granger…" Neville commented.</p><p>"Neville… I'm in the same year as you!" Granger commented. "There is no need to say that. Anyways. See you at the next Geist club meeting Diggory."</p><p>Cedric nodded his head and went off towards his next class. The only problem was, Peeves popped out on him and began throwing taunts. To Hermione and Neville's surprise, a couple of Hufflepuff began to throw their own taunts at Peeves and even suggested going and finding the Bloody Baron, causing Peeves to head off in another direction to find someone new to torment.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Ronald Weasly was miffed that Granger had been right about Malfoy and the duel. He also wasn't happy that Hermione and Neville had been given permission to be out past curfew, something that had been confirmed by his own brother Percy. Hermione had overheard him speaking with Harry Potter about possibly going and following them one of those nights. While Hermione started to make plans in case this happened, she also was glad to find that the next meeting was to be held after classes a few days later.</p><p>When they got to the room or requirement, they saw that the usual couch assortment was there, along with a new table between them. Cho was already, having spread her items across the table, with notebooks for the meeting in hand. The Fat Friar sort of sat on the yellow couch.</p><p>"Hello sempai Chang," Neville suddenly blurted out.</p><p>"You know Neville, it's likely you'll give away that you're possibly in a secret club with Cedric and me if you call us that outside of club hours," Cho stated suddenly laughing.</p><p>"I'm sorry," the boy muttered.</p><p>Hermione shook her head at the boy, none to pleased with the fact he so easily had his ego trashed. Thus, she spoke up. "If we have a study group outside of club, once a week, no one would notice."</p><p>"True… though I really don't mind. I doubt people would think that as Neville is just too sweet. Plus, they might also assume that Diggory and I helped Neville out some where along the line, which fits our personality,"</p><p>"So what are we doing today?" Hermione suddenly asked.</p><p>"We are planning the decorations that will be used for Halloween. It is one of the clubs official, yet unknown duties," the older girl smiled.</p><p>"Sounds like fun," Neville commented. "This way no one can blame me if something goes wrong."</p><p>Cho suddenly laughed in amusement at this statement. "I doubt that anyone could mess up on this task."</p><p>"I know I can," Neville mumbled.</p><p>It was then that Diggory came into the room, a huge grin on his face. "Guess what, I was able to convince someone to come to the club."</p><p>"Sempai Diggory," Cho shook her head. "I have to say, telling someone what they supposed to guess is rather redundant, isn't it?"</p><p>"So, where is he?" the Hufflepuff ghost suddenly commented, only for them to see another first year step from behind Diggory, a very miffed look on his face.</p><p>"Malfoy?" Cho suddenly blurted out, causing Hermione and Neville to glance up in surprise. Neville turned pale when he saw the boy, as the Slytherin had the tendency not to be that nice of a person.</p><p>"Just to let one know, I don't want to be here! I don't even know what <em>he </em>is talking about!" Draco muttered, crashing onto the green couch, making it completely obvious that he wasn't too happy to be there. He then saw Neville and Hermione staring at him. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"I would have thought that you hadn't seen Travis at that time… you know… the ghost that was following me around on the train," Hermione suddenly commented. Everyone watched as the boy, who was already pale, turned even paler. Obviously, he knew exactly what she was talking about, though he didn't wish to admit this. "My cousin has this kind of statement. She can see them, but if she chooses not to believe them, they don't exist."</p><p>Draco suddenly turned away from her as best as he could on the couch. "Why should I listen to a…"</p><p>Diggory clamped a hand over his mouth, much to the irritation of the younger boy. "I have a feeling I know what you are going to say, and if it is that word, you are not to say it here, do you understand."</p><p>"…girl," Draco finished as he shoved Diggory's hand away from him. "And I wasn't going to use that word, even though I know she is… <em>that.</em>"</p><p>"It isn't as if you haven't said it to me before," Hermione commented.</p><p>"When?" Draco suddenly commented, giving her a strange look that said that he didn't remember. "I don't recall being around <em>you </em>enough to have said anything."</p><p>"The day that I went with Hooch to get my supplies, you were staring at something and your father commented on something about you staring off in odd places on rare occasions. You <em>also </em>called me that word when I was with Travis the ghost," Hermione commented.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. The only ghosts I can see are the ones like the fat one right there," Draco commented, crashing onto the couch and turning so that he couldn't see Hermione.</p><p>"Now now… what I rude young man," the friar frowned. "Whether or not you <em>can </em>or <em>can not </em>see Muggle Ghosts… you do realize that you are stuck here? There is no way that you can out the club members for being insane, as we could just as well let everyone know that you were invited to join, which means that you are one of us. Plus… didn't the Baron tell you… he's ecstatic that a Slytherin is in the club."</p><p>"So? That's something I don't get? How can he be ecstatic over Muggle Ghosts?" the boy asked.</p><p>"We wizarding ghosts all start off as Muggle Ghosts, Mr. Malfoy," the friar explained. "Now… here is the other thing too… for us to be physically visible, we've all used our magic to do so, which is why Muggles, when they die, remain with the chains."</p><p>The blond haired boy didn't speak up at all, and choose to ignore the conversation which went into what to do for the Halloween decorum. However, that didn't last long, as they quickly finished, causing Cho to turn to Diggory. "How exactly did you get him to come? It's obvious he's still denying the fact that he can see Muggle Ghosts."</p><p>"I'm here you know," the boy muttered.</p><p>"Yes… well," Neville started. "You don't have to come to the next meeting if you don't want to."</p><p>"Don't think that I do… specially with two goody-two-shoe Gryffindors!" Draco snapped, suddenly hurrying out of the room, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>"Seriously! Diggory, how did you get him to come?" Cho had become livid.</p><p>Diggory placed his hands in the air. "Look… all I did was blackmail him about telling the teacher about some trouble he caused for Potter… though I wouldn't have told as it would have gotten Hermione and Neville in trouble too, as they are the ones I found it out from. But <em>he </em>didn't know that, now did he?"</p><p>"It would have been better to wait until he matured some, as he has that ugly word in his vocabulary, and I am quite sure that no fifth year Slytherin taught him that word, but his father did," Cho commented.</p><p>"The word that Draco called Hermione?" Neville suddenly asked. "What was it?"</p><p>Neville suddenly turned pale as three living and one dead gave him an ugly look. Cho changed the subject though. "You guys go ahead and do whatever. I'm getting the plans to Flitwick."</p><p>"Have a good-day sempai," Neville muttered trying to cheer her up, but only received a glare from her. "Sempai Diggory, what exactly did I do?"</p><p>At this, Diggory's forehead hit the table and he let out a groan.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>As Halloween came closer, Hermione was excited about getting to see the decorations for Halloween. She also was happy to have had made, before the first half of the year was finished, three friends that she had at least something small in common with. Also, while Draco showed up to every Geist Club meeting, he kept to himself, even though he tended to be quite curt and rude to her, and especially Neville when it came to outside the club, but that was the way he was with everybody.</p><p>While she didn't spend much time with her roommates, the little she did spend with Parvati and Lavender told her that while the two girls were into fashion like her sister was, that they were actually very nice. She still felt awkward around them as they were more out going then she was used to. As for the other two girls in her dorm room, she ended up with problems with the fact that they tended to look down their noses at her.</p><p>She and Neville actually ended up spending quite a bit of time with Cho and Diggory in the library outside of club time, Hermione mostly because she had already gone through all the material in the books, and having the chance to look at books made it so she felt she was at least slightly challenged. As for Neville, while she could tutor him, she and Cho didn't have as much patience as Diggory did.</p><p>Diggory, Hermione soon found out, could make friends with anyone he wanted to, even ones he didn't want to. While Peeves might have the guts to make fun of the boy, Hermione was yet to hear anyone from Slytherin to make taunts to the boy. However, it was clear to everyone that the reason for Cedric's going into the Hufflepuff house was clearly to make the statement that even Hufflepuff could have some greats come out of there.</p><p>Hermione also saw that while Draco Malfoy didn't speak to any of the other club members, if it was just Diggory, there was the chance that he might say something to the older boy. She also learned that Draco, though he acted so sure of himself, was no surer of himself then Hermione or Neville were. What he presented during school hours was a façade that almost everyone believed.</p><p>However, most members of the Geist Club saw otherwise. Neville was the exception to the rule, as he happened to look at people the way they present themselves, though he didn't say anything rude about the Slytherin first year. Hermione and Neville left that to Ron Weasly, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Harry also had a dislike for the boy, however, he ended up being less likely to say something negative about anyone.</p><p>Everything had been going fine, until the day of Halloween. She just had to be paired with Ron by Professor Flitwick, something that she found to not be to her liking. Harry seemed to be glad not to be paired with Neville Longbottom, but Hermione couldn't really blame him. She was not at all happy with the fact that she was paired with the boy who didn't like know-it-alls, but actually acted like one himself when it came to what was what in the Wizarding World.</p><p>She had to admit that Ron tried her patience more then Neville ever had. The boy didn't get the lesson at all, and it wasn't due to lack of ability like Neville, who was still becoming adept in his coordination, but due to the fact that he utterly refused to listen to anyone about anything. He didn't listen to either her or the Professor, though she had to admit she had been avoiding speaking with the boy, as she couldn't deal with his attitude, or the fact that he was trying to find out about Geist Club.</p><p>Thus, she had lost her patience completely and snapped at him. She then showed him how to properly do the spell, coming across as a sort of show off to everyone in the room. At least according to Ron she was a show off, not to mention her being a show off was why everyone disliked her.</p><p>Hermione heard this and tears sprung to her eyes, wondering if he was right about no one being able to stand her. That would mean that the only reason that she was able to get along with Neville, Cedric and Cho like she was able to was due to the fact that they all were members of the Geist Club. Thus, she had ended up running to the bathroom she had, tears in her eyes.</p><p>She went and sat on the toilet, sobbing away, not paying any attention to what was going on around her. She had no clue how much time had actually come to pass. It was then that a knock came on the stall door. "Hermione… its Parvati Patil… are you all right?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Hermione muttered, then continued crying.</p><p>"Come on… she's just going to stay there," another girl commented, one Hermione recognized to be Hannah Bones. She then heard the girls leave. After a few minutes, someone spoke up.</p><p>"You know… it is actually nice to have someone to come check up on you," came the voice.</p><p>"I heard you," Hermione stopped crying all of a sudden.</p><p>"Really!" a ghost popped her head over the top. "I wish that people couldn't hear me on top of not seeing me."</p><p>"I <em>can</em> see you right now," Hermione commented dryly.</p><p>"Oh… you're a member of the Geist Club then. I'm Moaning Myrtle by the way. I died here at Hogwarts," the girl moaned.</p><p>"I really should be going as I do not need to make everyone worried about me," Hermione commented.</p><p>"Who's going to worry about you?" Myrtle suddenly commented. "You're no different from me when I died. No one liked me… I bet even you don't like me. But anyways, you said it yourself while you were crying, everyone finds you annoying."</p><p>"I really have to go," Hermione sniffed, opening the door to the bathroom stall.</p><p>"You really <em>don't </em>like me!" the ghost howled. "I'll go back to my lonely bathroom and leave you all alone!"</p><p>Hermione heard a slosh in the toilet next to her, however, she didn't really think about what had happened at all. She was trying to dry off her tears, when she sensed something near her. Turning around, she saw a huge, ugly troll. The next thing she knew, the club it held was coming down towards her head. She dodged the blow, and cowered against the wall, not sure if she could dodge another, as the first had not been easy to do.</p><p>The next thing she knew, she heard Harry and Ron's voices, though she was too stunned to make out what they were saying. Then, the troll was lying on the ground, Ron having used the spell that she had earlier corrected him on. That was when the professors arrived. Hermione didn't know why, but she found herself covering for what the two boys had done and taking the blame for all of it.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>That night, they arrived in the common room, Neville was waiting for her. "Madame Hooch says that <em>it </em>isn't canceled for tonight as they got the troll… oh…"</p><p>Hermione turned to look over her shoulder at the two boys who had rescued her. Ron spoke up, a bit annoyed. "You guys are getting to be out after hours again, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes… but we can't tell you what it's about," Hermione stated. "And <em>don't </em>try bulling Neville into telling you, or I <em>will </em>find some way to hex you Ronald Weasly, even though you did help me out tonight."</p><p>"Well, we are even for tonight with the fact you got us out of losing blame for going after the troll," Harry smiled. "Plus… it seems like some sort of secret we can't be privy to yet… possibly not for a while either. We haven't exactly been that friendly with you two since the start of the school year."</p><p>"Hold on… 'arry," Ron suddenly spoke up. "I have to say, we wouldn't have gotten in trouble as we went to rescue her and there was no time to get an adult. We just went to find her. And what is with just saying you'll hex me?"</p><p>"Because you're the one who keeps acting like an annoying know-it-all," Hermione commented.</p><p>"Know-it-all… you're the one who keeps acting like one," Ron frowned, starting to become snarky again.</p><p>"Know-it-all… it doesn't mean that someone is very smart, or knows more then anyone else. It means that one acts like they know everything when they really don't and when they are wrong, they refuse to admit that they are. And I do have to apologize for earlier today. I should have been more patient with you," Hermione commented, running up stairs to grab her pass.</p><p>"I bet she has no patience with Neville," Ron muttered under his breath.</p><p>However, Harry and Neville both heard him. As Hermione hurried through the portal, Neville turned to Ron. "Actually, she has plenty of patience with me. She's one of the few people who do. If you actually take time to get to know her, you find that it's in her personality to be helpful, sometimes overly, to other people. That's why she and I are friends."</p><p>"Come on Neville, or we'll be late! And don't you two dare to follow!" Hermione laughed, something Harry and Ron hadn't seen her do before.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Hermione had missed the Halloween dinner that the rest of the students had participated in. Thus she was very happy that they still could go to the special Halloween Party that the Geist Club was holding. Everyone was there, though the ghosts of the club, disinclining Peeves, who enjoyed blowing party blowers into peoples' ears, didn't come, the excuse being that they couldn't taste and enjoy the food. Also there was Professor Flitwick.</p><p>"I absolutely have always loved the Geist Club parties," the small man chuckled. "I was a member way back when I was a student. I have goblin blood, so that is why I end up seeing them… and fully too, plus other things."</p><p>"I think that we should tell a spooky story," Diggory suddenly smiled.</p><p>"Sempai Diggory, that's a Muggle tradition," Cho shook her head.</p><p>"Yes, well… that's precisely the point," Diggory commented.</p><p>"Why did I even bother to come," came the moody reply from one Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"Why did you come, party pooper," Cho glared at the boy.</p><p>"To make all of you miserable," Malfoy glared back at her. "Actually… the Bloody Baron stated that he would make me come. He gives me the creeps."</p><p>"Amazing… more then a couple of words from you… or the sentence of why do I come," Cho suddenly smiled.</p><p>"Cho… we need to get on with this little party of ours," Flitwick shook his head.</p><p>"Hooch… the story about the holes," Diggory commented. "The one you guys told me my first year!"</p><p>"Holes?" Draco suddenly turned pale at this comment.</p><p>"Oh… great… that story about why firsties shouldn't go into the woods at all… beyond the normal monsters, there are Holes," Cho suddenly commented.</p><p>"I am <em>out</em> of here!" Draco suddenly stood up and stormed out, his face extremely pale.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Diggory asked. "I thought we were starting to get through to him."</p><p>"You were Cedric, and I think only you," Hermione commented. "What exactly are these holes?"</p><p>"Holes are these monsters with holes in them," Flitwick commented. "They also have masks. Go ahead and tell the story Hooch."</p><p>Thus, Hooch began to tell the story, about how an unsuspecting student never came back because of the holes. Hermione found out later from Harry that Neville had a nightmare and had to share a bed with both him and Ron, much to Ron's chargrin, and the humor of everyone else. They didn't ask why he might have possibly have had a nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chocolate Frog Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo and family end up with a care package from Hermione, but the school year starts coming to the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Don't you mean wholes?</b> Nope. The characters definitely mean holes due to the fact those are the words they know and use.<br/><b>Don't only Hollows have holes?</b> Nope. Spirits who are starting to turn have partial holes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather outside was nice for the winter time in Japan. Ichigo was coming home from school for the winter break of his sixth grade year, his two little sisters following behind him as they were also in elementary school. As he walked through the doorway, his father popped up. "Ichigo! Let's decorate our family Christmas tree and drink eggnog!"</p><p>"So long as you remember to only put the alcohol in your half of it!" Ichigo punched his father hard in the gut.</p><p>"Oh… I really didn't mean to do that," the man groaned. "My sneak attack didn't work this time."</p><p>"Otoosan…" Yuzu gave their father the tone that stated that he had done something that wasn't normal for a father to do. "You really shouldn't do that to Ichi-nii."</p><p>"Yeah, well… if he ends up giving minors alcohol again, even accidently, I'm calling the police," Karin suddenly commented.</p><p>"They teach kindergarteners how to call one-one-zero?" their father suddenly commented, only to be punched in the gut also by Karin.</p><p>"You're off by two grades! We're in second grade!" Karin frowned. She marched into the kitchen area and noticed the package on the table. "What is this package?"</p><p>"Oh… your Auntie sent a Christmas package," Isshin sang, his face suddenly becoming delighted. "Let's hurry up and open it!"</p><p>"Don't you dare touch the box cutter. Last time you cut yourself," Ichigo went and dug out the tool to open the package.</p><p>"Okasan!" Isshin suddenly attached himself to the poster he had posted to the wall. "Our son is so cruel!"</p><p>"We don't want to call one-one-nine," Karin commented sarcastically. "And yes… we're taught that… in pre-school. Plus, it is embarrassing for them to come here to the clinic, of all places."</p><p>"Karin-chan, I can do first aide, so there is no need to call an ambulance," Yuzu pouted.</p><p>"Old-man… why don't you call Auntie to tell her we got the package," Ichigo commented.</p><p>"Oh!" the man became excited all of a suddenly, going and dialing the phone for the long distance number. "Hello! This is Kurosaki! Putting Auntie on speaker phone."</p><p>"<em>I apologize… Hermione, come here so you can translate. Elizabeth, where are you going!"</em></p><p>"<em>I don't want to be involved with this. There is nothing cool about Uncle Isshin. He's crazy and I don't want to admit that I am related to him," </em>came the small voice.</p><p>"<em>Oi!</em>" Ichigo spoke up. "<em>I don't wish to be related to him, and I am blood related. You're lucky to only have him related into the family.</em>"</p><p>Elizabeth threw a raspberry across the phone lines. "<em>If you're related by blood, then you're crazy too. So, I don't want to admit I'm related to you either!</em>"</p><p>"Oh…" Yuzu frowned. "Liza-chan doesn't like daddy."</p><p>"What!" Isshin suddenly cried out, attaching himself to the poster again and mumbling a bunch of his mumbo-jumbo again.</p><p>"Did he just talk to Auntie?" Hermione came onto the phone. "That is just weird… even compared to what I find here."</p><p>"Yeah, that's true," Ichigo commented. "By the way, Mio-chan, if that git ever says something that makes you cry again, I will punch him good and hard, got it?"</p><p>"You're referring to the troll incident? Ron and I are friends now… or that person who used that word… I haven't told mum about that," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Well… I'll punch the second guy too… especially since he can't admit he can see ghosts," Ichigo commented.</p><p>"Mio-nee!" Karin suddenly commented. "If you ever get in a situation with a troll, Ichi-nii and I will come beat it up."</p><p>"You will do nothing of the sort Karin," Ichigo muttered, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.</p><p>"So you get to have all the fun of beating up the troll," Karin gave him a tone of voice that meant that she would not listen to him.</p><p>"Isn't rather hard for you to help me out when you two are half way around the world?" Hermione suddenly asked.</p><p>"See," Ichigo gave Karin a look that he was right about this.</p><p>"Oh…" Yuzu suddenly called out, having opened a pentagon shaped package. "The froggy is so cute!"</p><p>This caused Ichigo and Karin to suddenly turn to look, just in time for the chocolate frog to stop jumping. Yuzu looked at it and then picked it up, hurrying over to her older brother, tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Ni-ni! Make the froggy come back to life." Ichigo first looked at the chocolate frog, then Yuzu's teary eyes, then the frog again. He then took the frog from her hands, sticking it head first into his mouth, the back legs sticking out. This caused Yuzu to suddenly start bawling her head off. "Ichi-nii ate the froggy!"</p><p>Karin used that bit of time to haul off and hit the orange headed boy on top of the head, making a jump to do so. "Ichi-nii, that was mean!"</p><p>"Oh… those frogs aren't real Yuzu-chan," Hermione laughed. "They are meant to be eaten."</p><p>"Oh… so there are candy?" Yuzu frowned, then suddenly smiled. "I love candy!"</p><p>"I know, that's why they got sent. Remember… don't show them to anyone. Same with those Quiditch posters I sent you. Apparently, Ron says that the Chudley Cannon's are the best team, so I go that one. I had an older student help me charm them so that if anyone who doesn't know about the Wizarding world sees them, they look like normal soccer posters when they are in the room."</p><p>"Quiditch?" Karin made a skeptical face.</p><p>"It's a Wizarding sport, a mix kind of between football and basketball. Ron and Seamus always argue which is better," Hermione suddenly stated.</p><p>"Football, duh," the eight year old smiled. "Nothing can beat football, not even American football."</p><p>Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. "So, Ichigo… thanks for the Manga."</p><p>"Fruit Basket is the best!" Yuzu suddenly called out.</p><p>"No, Rurouni Kenshin!" Karin frowned.</p><p>"How'd you two get to read those?" Ichigo commented. "Anyways… it was very nice getting to talk to you… we look forward to your letters."</p><p>"Yeah, Yuzu wants to squeeze all the owls to death," Karin suddenly laughed.</p><p>"Karin-chan!" Yuzu suddenly stated, a sugar quill and a licorice wand in her mouth.</p><p>"Talk to you later Hermione. Remember… my name means one who protects," Ichigo commented to her.</p><p>"Oh… these are strawberry flavored," Yuzu commented munching into a bean. "Belch… pickle flavored candy!"</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Closer to the end of the school year, Hermione wondered if she should tell Ichigo about the fact that Hagrid had somehow come to have a dragon egg. He had not been happy about the fact that she had the run in with the troll last semester. He had commented on the fact that he was supposed to protect his family, but that was rather hard to do with the distance.</p><p>So, she didn't write to him about that, but the fact that the Geist Club was going well, except for one Draco Malfoy, who didn't seem to have the inclination to speak to anyone except for Diggory sempai. He also refused to participate in the activities, most espessully any that they planned that were outside the room of requirement, as he wasn't about to be caught dead hanging out with the two Gryffindors in public.</p><p>She thought that Ichigo's reaction to Malfoy would be the same when she had wrote to him about Ron, yet he had less of a problem with the Slytherin then he did Hermione's friends. When she had asked him why that was such a big deal, he compared it to the people in school who made fun of him because they thought his hair was bleached. Those who he had told and kept insisting that he did were worse then those who didn't know better, Malfoy probably didn't really know what was really right or not.</p><p>So, she didn't end up telling anyone about the dragon until Ron got bit. That was then that she couldn't help but write a letter to her cousin, knowing that he would give her a lecture about doing something so dangerous. His letter arrived by owl soon after she had sent it, which wasn't quite usual, meaning that he had gone and possibly paid for the quick mailing.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mio-nee –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't expect you to do something that stupid, however, one was protecting their friend. I just wish you had told me sooner, I would understand, as remember… my name means one who protects. I think that Ron git deserved it though for being a pain in the ass. And yes, I picked up the word git from you. I'm still mad at him for saying what he did to you last semester, so I do plan on punching him if I ever see him.</em>
</p><p>– <em>Your cousin,<br/>
Kurosaki Ichigo</em></p><p>
  <em>P.S. Karin wants to know what kind of dragons there are. She says she would prefer dragon items instead of Quiditch items next time, though the posters are cool, it can't beat soccer… or dragons. Yuzu says be safe.</em>
</p><p>Thus, the letter she received from him wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Before she wrote a letter back to them, she decided to ask Ron to send a letter to his brother so that she could have a detailed list to send her younger cousin. She also had the feeling that she would have fun translating it into Japanese too, but then, this was Hermione. She received the list from Charlie when they placed Norbert into his care.</p><p>On the way down the stairs, the invisibility cloak came off, causing Harry to reach for it before someone found him. That was how Neville was suddenly able to run into them, having a very sour look on his face. "Harry, Hermione… I know that you're here. I heard Draco muttering something about a dragon and I think that he was off to find one of the teachers."</p><p>"Of all the… that stupid things," Harry muttered. "We have to hurry so that we don't get in trouble!"</p><p>"I hope that it is in trouble for just being out late," came a voice suddenly. "Because I hope that what Malfoy told me about there being a dragon involved isn't true."</p><p>"Diggory!" Hermione suddenly commented. "What are you doing out this late at night?"</p><p>"I was… how to put this, I left my book bag in the library," Cedric commented, Malfoy looking out from around the older boys back, glaring at the three from the different Hogwarts house then him. "He found me on my way to the library."</p><p>"Diggory-sempai… we have to hurry or else we will end up with detention," Neville commented. "We'll end up losing points."</p><p>"I would say that is going to happen, not to mention perhaps, I hope… suspension from school," came the cool voice of a man. They all turned to see Filtch standing there, his cat encircling his feet. "Thank you Ms. Norris for catching them out of bed."</p><p>"Bloody hell," Cedric muttered, none to happy about the situation he found himself in. "First Peeves, now this."</p><p>Filtch didn't notice them, but motioned them to follow them. He led the five students to Professor McGonagall's office. They all took what seats they could, after a few minutes, she sped in wearing night robes. She had a none to pleased look on his face. "What exactly is going on here?"</p><p>"I think the Geist Club decided to have a unauthorized meeting. I see, one, two…" the man rubbed his hands together, only to be interrupted by McGonagall.</p><p>"Filtch, I believe that one person here is <em>not</em> a member of that club and you <em>know </em>one isn't supposed to speak of it around non members. How you came to know about the club even, I have never figured out," the professor commented.</p><p>"You know what the jest of the club is about?" Harry commented.</p><p>"No, I was never a member of the club, but I do believe that Flitwick, Snape and Hooch at least were. I just know <em>why </em>it has to be kept secret. So please Potter, no mentioning it beyond this, it's for your peers own good," she commented. "As for your punishment, I believe that fifty points for each person out for each house, plus detention is necessary. And no Filtch, they will not be kicked out of school."</p><p>"But…" Malfoy started, up, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Diggory.</p><p>"Understood Professor McGonagall," Diggory suddenly commented. "May I please make sure that my fellow students get safely back to their dorms as I am older then them?"</p><p>"Yes, I understand," McGonagall commented. "Now back to bed with all of you."</p><p>Thus, the five left the room, Diggory having grabbed Malfoy's ear hard and dragging the boy after him. "Come on, will go to Gryffindor first. Now… is what Malfoy told me true? That there was a dragon involved?"</p><p>"Hagrid," Harry suddenly spoke up.</p><p>"So… who cares about…" Draco suddenly found his ear yanked hard by Diggory.</p><p>"That actually explains a lot, considering what I know about the giant oaf, no offence meant by calling him that, but he tends to have a liking to… unusual pets," Diggory sighed.</p><p>"You aren't mad at us?" Harry commented.</p><p>"Mad? Not mad, upset… but not mad. I mean, couldn't you have at least told me Hermione, or Cho?" the older boy commented.</p><p>"Sorry sempai," Neville muttered.</p><p>"What are you sorry for Neville!" Hermione shook her head. "You didn't even know about this. I mean, it's not that we don't trust you, but…"</p><p>"Too many were already in on the secret," Harry commented. "And Ron is in the hospital wing because he got bit by the dragon."</p><p>"I see… I'll see you guys around later… and possibly at detention," Diggory sighed as they arrived at where the Fat Lady was. He then dragged Draco Malfoy away, continuing to pull on the boy's ear.</p><p>"So… it's because of the club that you two know Diggory?" Harry suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yeah… I've told you though, we can't tell you about the club," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"What kind of club involves Malfoy though," Harry suddenly paused, then shook his head. "Sorry you two, but I can't imagine anything that you two would have in common with him."</p><p>"Best leave it to imagination," came Neville's reply.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Ronald was soon out of the hospital wing, a point in time before they had to go and do their detention. The boy raised his eyebrow at the three, and then shook his head. "I greatly pity the fact that one has detention with Malfoy. At least the three of you outnumber number him."</p><p>"Plus, Diggory-sempai will be there," Neville commented suddenly.</p><p>"Neville, why would Diggory have gone and gotten in trouble," Ron shook his head at the boy.</p><p>"He left his book bag in the library and ran into us, getting caught too," Harry suddenly commented.</p><p>"Ahh…" Ron shook his head.</p><p>"We have to be going now," Hermione commented, following after the boys. They met up with Filtch down at the entrance to the school. He then led the five out towards Hagrid's hut.</p><p>"I don't pity you… all of you are going into the woods," the man sneered.</p><p>"I thought we aren't allowed to go in?" Malfoy suddenly asked.</p><p>"With adult supervision, one can," Cedric suddenly commented. "I take it we're going in with Hagrid?"</p><p>"Ahh, yes," came the booming voice. "You'll be going in with me and Fang."</p><p>Malfoy made a face as a big, wrinkly dog came up and slobbered his hand. Before he could respond, Filtch spoke up, "Good luck with you, considering what's been going on in there lately."</p><p>All five frowned after the man as he headed back to the castle. Hagrid shook his head. "Pay him no mind. Fang will go with Neville, Cedric and Draco, while I will go with Harry and Hermione."</p><p>"What exactly are we doing?" Draco suddenly asked.</p><p>"Well… something's been attacking the unicorns," came the reply as Hagrid disappeared into the woods. The group of three students followed at a slightly different direction.</p><p>"If the thing is attacking unicorns, are we really safe," came Neville's question.</p><p>Both he and Draco jumped when Cedric placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here, so's Fang, though how much help he'll be."</p><p>"What do you mean by how much help he'll be?" Malfoy suddenly asked.</p><p>"The dog is a major coward is why," Cedric smirked. "Hey… we can talk club business since it is only the three of us!"</p><p>"Lovely," Malfoy's voice was very sarcastic.</p><p>By this time, they had gotten a certain ways into the woods, when Draco suddenly turned pale and froze. Neville and Cedric continued to walk further into the woods, but the older boy noticed that Draco had stopped and motioned for Neville to follow him back. Cedric placed a hand on top of Draco's head. "What ever is wrong with you Malfoy? Typically you have a lot more fire in your step."</p><p>"You guys can't sense them?" Draco suddenly commented. His mind was racing as he felt something come closer to them.</p><p>"Hungry… hungry…" came a voice. "So many choices."</p><p>"Draco, come on… what ever is the matter with you?" Cedric suddenly grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook them, hard. "Come on… Draco!"</p><p>Draco however didn't respond, as he saw something and was staring at a certain spot. Neville turned and looked towards the spot, then glanced back. "There's nothing there."</p><p>However, as Draco watched, a mask appeared from the darkness of the forest, and when this happened, he let out a scream the word hole. It was just as a three blurs came through, moving fast, pausing long enough for Draco to catch sight of them, causing him to utter another word. "Grim…"</p><p>At that, Fang took off on his own, Neville attached to the collar as the dog took off. Fang was crying a loud, frightened baying howl. However, the three blurs had moved and the mask became slashed in half, the thing, or hole as Draco had called it, disappearing. Cedric spun him around, "What has gotten into you?"</p><p>"You didn't see them?" Draco commented.</p><p>"Them?" Cedric suddenly became confused.</p><p>"Never mind," Draco didn't look the boy in the face. "I didn't see anything."</p><p>Yet as Draco closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think about the three blurs that had shown up right after the monster has shown up, appeared for a few seconds, then as the monster disintegrated, they had disappeared. The people he was used to seeing wore robes like those that the monk ghosts up at the castle. However, the third was dressed in a different kind of black outfit, with a white cloak like object over the person's shoulders. The person also had white hair and was around Draco's size.</p><p>It was then that Hagrid came back with Hermione, his face wrinkled in concern. "What happened. Fang came running back with Neville attached to him."</p><p>"Nothing," Draco suddenly hissed.</p><p>"I am going to go and check on the other two and bring them back here," Hagrid commented. "Stay here."</p><p>As Hagrid took off to go and get the other two, Hermione gave Draco a concerned look. He suddenly glared at her, "Bloody hell, what is your problem?"</p><p>"Sorry for being concerned," Hermione walked a bit off.</p><p>"Don't be!" Draco suddenly snapped, then mumbled something under his breath.</p><p>Diggory hissed in his ear. "It wasn't as if you weren't concerned about two other members of our club the other night."</p><p>"Can it… if I hadn't found you first, I would have gotten a teacher. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't have hesitated in getting them in trouble," Draco muttered.</p><p>"Sure," Cedric muttered. Hermione however stood off to the side, when she heard a voice speak up.</p><p>"<em>So, he can see us and the Hollow,</em>" the voice suddenly commented. "<em>No need to worry though, as this is just an ambassadorial trip and this is your jurisdiction.</em>"</p><p>"It isn't as if anyone is going to do anything," a second voice came. "It also seems she can hear us."</p><p>Then Hermione sensed the presences were then gone. That was when Harry and Neville came back following Hagrid. Neville has a shocked look in his eyes. "That poor unicorn… poor, poor unicorn."</p><p>"That thing was drinking unicorn blood," came Harry's comment.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>The rest of the year went by quickly, all three, Harry, her and Ron knew that something was up, though they were not sure of what was transpiring. Something was waving on the back of her head from the night that they served their detentions. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it had something to do with some person named Nicholas Flamel. The clues were rather spread out for her to figure out, but there was one thing she was sure of.</p><p>Darkness, Hermione had to admit had come into their lives. Cedric wasn't in the mood for coming to the club meetings, and without him thankfully, there was no reason for Draco to come either. She knew that, due to the properties of unicorn blood, that the drinking of it was not just taboo, but also could help someone live in unusual circumstances.</p><p>While the events were not as important to her as they were to Harry, she remembered the fact that Snape had been out to get Harry at a Quiditch match earlier in the year where Snape had possibly tried to kill Harry. There was the stealing of the odd package from the vault, which was possibly hidden in the place below the place that Hagrid had been. Hermione hadn't been thinking before, but some things clicked.</p><p>Thus, she had gone over to Harry and told him her idea, to which he and Ron hurried away towards Hagrid's hut, only to confirm her suspicion. They then went to go and see Dumbledore, only to find him having been called away. Thus, they hurried to the place that they had seen the three headed dog, no real plan in their heads. Ichigo as going to blow his top when her head about this, though he wouldn't have a problem with what happened to Ron, so she thought, considering his earlier actions.</p><p>As she waited with Ron, who was unconscious, she was surprised to find that it was Snape that had rescued them. She also found that the first person to give her a lecture would not be her cousin, but in fact one sempai from fourth year. Apparently, someone had released the spell that she had placed on Neville, and he had gotten a hold of the older boy and Snape. Thus, both he and Cho were in the hospital wing when she came in.</p><p>"Shame, Hermione… I have to say, this wasn't the best decision one could have made," Cho commented.</p><p>"How come you had to leave us out?" Diggory suddenly commented, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.</p><p>"It was an emergency," Hermione commented.</p><p>"If you had only told me," Neville pouted.</p><p>"And what good would you have done?" Cho suddenly sighed. "No offence Neville, but they got through with their abilities and all, and everything was fine without us."</p><p>"But what if it hadn't. Why didn't you tell a teacher? I know that you might have gotten Hagrid in trouble, but with that Dragon thing, and the fact that his heart is in the right place, I don't think McGonagall would have thrown a fit," Cedric commented.</p><p>"We rather accused Snape of being the one who did all of this," Hermione commented. "It was Snape, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Snape?" Cedric frowned at this. "No… how did you come to this conclusion?"</p><p>"You remember that first Quiditch match where Harry's broom messed up?"</p><p>"Boy do I ever! That was ever so crazy! I mean, it's a good broom too," the boy whistled.</p><p>"I was sure it was Snape hexing it," Hermione commented. "He was so fixated on the whole mess."</p><p>"Then perhaps it was someone else," Cho suggested. "And Snape knew and was doing a counter curse."</p><p>"Which means that I almost killed Harry when I lit Snape's cloak on fire," Hermione commented.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, so that was what it was!" Cedric suddenly chuckled, only to be elbowed in the ribs again by Cho. "That hurt!"</p><p>"As awesome as that was, it was nearly as fool hardy as those beastly Weasly twins pranks," Cho shook her head, none to pleased.</p><p>"I like their tricks," Neville frowned.</p><p>"Yes, yes," Cedric rolled his eyes. "What else?"</p><p>"Hagrid let things slip and it related back to that stupid dragon," Hermione frowned.</p><p>"What dragon? How come I didn't hear of any dragon? Am I not a member of the club?" Cho glared at the other three.</p><p>"Shush! Harry and Ron don't know about the club… well… they know Neville and I in some sort of secret one, but that's about it. For all I know, Ron might be faking to be asleep just to hear!"</p><p>"You know this is going to spread fast?" came a voice from the doorway.</p><p>"Yes, so fast as all stuff in Hogwarts does," came a similar voice.</p><p>"Hello Fred and George," Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It's all right. We all ready know about the Geist Club," one commented.</p><p>"But we shall not tell you how," came the second reply.</p><p>"Secrets safe with us," both stated at the same time, then they went over and sat down next to Ron Weasly.</p><p>"Well, I don't trust you," Cho muttered.</p><p>"Only the events of today," came the first, then the second, "will escape these lips."</p><p>"How do we know we can trust you?" Hermione suddenly commented.</p><p>"Why should we…" Fred started, but George spoke up.</p><p>"We know the rules of the club. If we were to, say… be invited in as members, we'd out ourselves if we tell… even if we can't see or hear what you guys can," the boy commented.</p><p>"Is that fair enough?" Fred narrowed his eyes. "We won't even tell Lee Jordan."</p><p>"Why would you two want to be in the club?" Hermione suddenly asked, only to have the two boys smile at them.</p><p>"Muggle ghosts, huh… sure that…"</p><p>"All right!" Cho suddenly snapped. "But! We have to see with Madame Hooch about this. She has the biggest say in the matter. And it will have to wait until the next school year!"</p><p>"Understood!" both boys smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summer time comes, leaving almost everyone in the Geist Club pleased. Draco remains as elusive as ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school ended sweetly with the fact that Gryffindor ended up winning the House Cup instead of Slytherin for once. Everyone promised to see each other the next year and happened to be excited about going home. The twins tried to convince Harry to take the toilet seat they had given him home with him, but to no avail. Everything was nice and running smoothly, the darkness gone.</p><p>Of course, Hermione received a major lecture from her cousin Ichigo when she told him about the fact that she had happened to have been in the events that she had participated in. He told her that she needed to be more careful, though she really felt that he was more miffed that he hadn't been there to protect her from the bad guys like he really wanted to, thus he ended up being grumpy about the whole matter.</p><p>The Geist club decided at the last minute to hold an end of the year meeting on the train ride home, though Draco refused to show up as this was one of the public meetings, the other members showed up, excited about the idea of starting a new year. Everyone was excited about the fact that they would get to see their families again. They also were exchanging end of the year gifts.</p><p>"You know… if this was a Muggle school, we would end up exchanging addresses and phone numbers," Hermione smiled at the others placing the pressed leave collage that Professor Sprout had helped Neville make safely into her bag. Neville had been quite proud to present this to everyone.</p><p>Cho handed out a book to each one, smiling. "Really? I never thought of that? Can I try using a phone and mailing you normally this year? We can still owl each other, but I've never used those Muggle devices before. Even if my Grandmother in Japan was Muggle, she wouldn't have one as her house is so old."</p><p>"I don't see why not," Hermione scribbled down her number and handed it to Cho.</p><p>"What about me and Neville?" Diggory pouted suddenly, then suddenly looked at the book that Cho had given him and turned pale.</p><p>"Something wrong sempai?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Oh… who's this Lockhart person?" Hermione suddenly asked, glancing at the man on the cover of the book flashing an amazing smile at her.</p><p>"He's umm…" Cedric muttered, his voice faltering. "He's… he's…"</p><p>"He's the most awesome writer currently and is the best seller!" Cho suddenly gushed, something that was unusual for her. "His experience with Vampires and such is so realistic and he's quite charming."</p><p>"And girls fall head over heals in love with him just from seeing him flash his lovey dovey smile," Cedric frowned.</p><p>"You don't like my gift," Cho frowned, her eyes showing a hint of annoyance at the older boy.</p><p>"Uh… no… I like it, I like it… right Neville?" Cedric looked towards Neville, only to see the boy looking at his book in confusion.</p><p>"I don't get it, sorry Cho," Neville commented. "But I'll share with Grandmum… she'll possibly explain it to me… what you meant I mean."</p><p>"Uhh… yeah," Cho smiled, trying to not let Neville see the shock that had happened. "It's alright though if you don't."</p><p>"Now for my gift," Cedric smiled. He went and pulled out a couple of small boxes and tossed them to each person.</p><p>"Models of the Nimbus 2000?" Cho frowned at this, but then shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Now for mine," Hermione pulled out three small books. "Let's see… this one is for Cho and these two are for Neville and Cedric."</p><p>"All right, how come he and I have a different one then her?" Cedric frowned.</p><p>"<em>Fruit Basket</em>! That's why you asked me if I had any volumes of it! It's the next one for my collection," Cho hugged it tight, causing Cedric to look at her strangely, as she was yet again not acting like her normal self.</p><p>"<em>Rurouni Kenshin</em>," Neville ended up opening the book backwards, but this ended up good for him. "Oh… it's a comic book!"</p><p>"Comic book…" Cedric opened the book, frowning as he did so. "How come the story's backwards?"</p><p>Cho suddenly laughed at this. "It's translated from Japanese. They read from right to left, back to front… well… their front is our back."</p><p>"I see…" Cedric was still confused about the whole matter. "But why a comic book… I don't see why you of all people would give us a comic book."</p><p>"This is so… what's the word for it…" Neville's eyes suddenly twinkled with delight. "This guy is funny and he's klutzy… like me! It's … blimey."</p><p>"Ahh…" Cedric shook his head. "Well, at least Neville gets it."</p><p>"By the way, it's a type of graphic novel… not comic book. They call this type from Japan Manga," Hermione suddenly commented.</p><p>Cedric got up from his spot. "I am going to go and see if I can't find Draco… I need to talk to him about something."</p><p>"Could you give him this then?" Hermione suddenly handed him another book.</p><p>Neville frowned and pulled out anther one of his pressed collages. "I know he might not appreciate it, but… I made one in case he showed up here."</p><p>"I think we all had the same idea," Cho handed another book to him. "He's a little prick, but he is still a club member."</p><p>"What exactly are you going to talk to him about?" Neville suddenly asked.</p><p>"Well…" Diggory frowned. "You know how we had detention out in the forest, right?" When he received a few nods, he continued. "Something was bothering me about that day."</p><p>"What was it," Hermione had opened up the book Cho had given her and was reading it, becoming engrossed in it.</p><p>"Well… he asked me if I saw them," Cedric frowned. "He saw something that I didn't see there, and he's been more standoffish then usual, if that is even possible."</p><p>"I don't think it is," Cho commented, becoming absorbed into <em>Fruit Basket</em>.</p><p>"There was someone in the forest that spoke up saying that they were surprised that he could see them, whoever them was," Hermione commented. "I think the person was an ambassador from Japan as he spoke Japanese. He also sounded very young… like he was around our age or something."</p><p>Even Neville had to stare at her at this. "Maybe I should accompany you?"</p><p>"Yes… well… how to put this…"</p><p>"Malfoy wouldn't put up with you being there even more then he would me," Hermione suddenly commented. "The only one in the club he gets along with is Diggory, and that is barely so. If he's around his friends and we are with Diggory, he might actually stop talking to Diggory."</p><p>"I see," Neville had a sad look on his face. "Good luck."</p><p>"Yeah… I might need it," Cedric muttered. He walked away from the other three and went in search of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Cedric found Malfoy due to the fact that he saw his two goons leaving his compartment. He opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door and sitting down across from the younger boy. The boy hadn't notice him enter at all and had possibly asked Crabbe and Goyle to leave him alone. He was leaning to one side, staring out the window, completely distracted.</p><p>Thus, Cedric spoke up, breaking the boy's concentration. "You missed the last meeting."</p><p>"It isn't as I am admitting to being in that club," Draco suddenly commented, switching from a more realized pose to one that was stricter.</p><p>"We had a gift exchange," Cedric commented.</p><p>"I know… it said in the stupid club letter. I don't have anything for anyone, nor did I plan on showing up, so what is the point?" Malfoy glared at him, his grey eyes showing that he would like the boy to go away. However, Cedric went and removed the items from his bag, placing them on the seat next to Draco.</p><p>"These are from everyone," Cedric commented, then sat back.</p><p>"Let me say this again… I had no plan on showing up… everyone should have known that by now, so they shouldn't have done that," he stared at the items, his whole body becoming tense.</p><p>"So… one can't hope that you won't become more sociable?" came the older boys reply. "At least they did have something for you."</p><p>"Only because they didn't want to feel guilty if I showed up… which again, they should have known that I wouldn't have," the younger boy stated again.</p><p>"That's three times that you've said that," Diggory suddenly laughed.</p><p>"It isn't funny," Draco glared at the older boy.</p><p>"Well, if you don't stow away those things, someone might see them and get suspicious," came the other boys retort came, causing Draco to frown and suddenly stuff the objects into the school bag he had with him. Cedric then got to the point he was getting at. "So… about that time we were serving detention in the forest…"</p><p>"I don't like where this is going and I am rather uncomfortable with it," Draco suddenly commented.</p><p>"Malfoy… you asked me if I could see them," Cedric suddenly commented.</p><p>"It isn't as if…" Draco's mouth snapped shut.</p><p>"I believe that because no one else has ever seen or heard them in particular that you find it hard to trust anyone with what you see," Cedric commented.</p><p>"<em>If </em>I saw anything," the younger boy frowned. "I mean, I am quite sure that no one else heard or saw anything that day."</p><p>"Is it because Neville and I don't see Muggle Ghosts fully?" Cedric suddenly asked. "Hermione says she heard someone speak up about you being able to see them."</p><p>Draco's eyes suddenly filled with horror and they glanced out, his body language becoming even more nervous. "Granger?"</p><p>"Yes… she…" Cedric started, only to get interrupted by Malfoy as he glanced as the ground suddenly.</p><p>"Get out please," the boy's tone of voice stated that he felt extremely uncomfortable, even more so then normal. "I haven't a clue what your talking about."</p><p>Cedric got up and walked to the door. "Yes… well, here is the thing. I've probably said this multiple times to you before, but if you need someone to talk to, you know you can trust me to keep this between the two of us."</p><p>As Cedric left, a girl with short hair and black hair pushed by him, suddenly grabbing onto the Malfoy boy, humming in his ear. "I heard from Crabbe and Goyal you weren't acting like yourself." Cedric could see that he was rather uncomfortable around the girl but didn't comment about the matter as he had the feeling that the younger boy wouldn't wish for him to interfere.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>When Malfoy got off the train, he watched to see the other students running off in different directions then everyone else to see their parents. He looked around, looking to see who it was who would have come to pick him up, dreading it to be one person and hoping that it would be another. His luck had it that it was his mother who happened to have come to pick him up.</p><p>He walked up to her, instantly having her wrap her arms around him and hold him close to her. "I missed you darling."</p><p>"Mum… if dad saw you making this public display, he would be greatly displeased with the fact you are embarrassing the family," Draco muttered. "Plus… I'm to old to be treated like a little child."</p><p>"I see," the blond haired woman smiled down at him. "How did your school year go?"</p><p>"It went… fine," Draco frowned, not wanting to tell her about some of the things that had happened. They walked a bit away when his mother spoke up.</p><p>"Dobey!" she called out in her sweet, yet slightly haughty voice. A crack happened and a House Elf popped up, yes mistressing her, though his eyes stated that he wasn't happy with the situation. "I wish for you to take my sons things back to the house please. Hand him your bag."</p><p>"I'd rather not," the boy commented, clutching his bag close to him.</p><p>Narcissa raised her eyebrows, a small smile spreading over her face. "What exactly do you have in there?"</p><p>Draco suddenly opened it, having not gotten a good look at the things that Cedric had handed over to him. He then noticed that one of the things was the Lockhart book, causing him to frown. "Someone gave me this book… I really don't have interest in it…"</p><p>"What book," she asked as he walked beside her. He handed her the book and a small smile appeared on her face. "Ahh… one of his books. This person must be a very good friend to have given this to you."</p><p>"She isn't a friend. She's more of an acquaintance from school… in a club I'm in," Draco glanced away.</p><p>"Come… we're going to apparate, so hold on tight to me," his mother stated. They came into a place nearby where the Malfoy lands were, a peacock strutting around, much to Draco's annoyance. "So what is this club your in?"</p><p>"It's not a club you would know about," Draco muttered. "Father wouldn't be happy if he found out that I was in such a club."</p><p>They walked through the planted area, getting closer to the gate that was in the fence. She frowned at this one. However, she choose not to speak of this. Draco though suddenly froze as a familiar bad feeling came to him. "Can we please get into the grounds? I don't like staying long outside the gate."</p><p>"Ahh, yes…" his mother stated as she touched the gate and it sprung open. They walked up the pathway, Draco trying not to look back. However, he glanced back and saw a monster with a mask, something that suddenly was being slashed by something with a familiar face, then there was no more.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>The first thing that Hermione did when she had arrived home was to remove all of her books from her trunk and organize them neatly onto her bookshelf, smiling as she did so. She also placed her gifts on the shelf above, happy to have them, though she found the model of the broomstick to be a tad bit odd, but then it had been given by Cedric, only proving how crazy he was about Quiditch.</p><p>She could easily argue that he was more of a fanatic then Ron, however, he was less annoying about it because of the fact that he didn't treat her and Neville like they were idiots when they answered questions. He also didn't have a favorite team like Ron… though he did have one that he favored, he was open to all the teams, unlike Ronald, or so it seemed to her.</p><p>Speaking of Ron, one of the items that she had was a picture of Ron, Harry, Neville and herself that they had taken before they left and one of the older, students had developed so that the photo moved. Neville was nervous in the picture, while the other three stood rigid and not worried about anything. She was glad that he liked the Manga she had selected for him.</p><p>It was then that her mother called from downstairs, saying that she had a phone call from someone at school. Hermione hurried downstairs and saw that her sister was looking through what was possibly a pre-teen magazine. The words out of her mouth suddenly stung, though Hermione knew that they weren't true. "Be sure to ask who it is… knowing Hermione, it is going to be someone who wants to pick on her over the phone."</p><p>"I… now that isn't very nice," their mother commented, frowning at the younger Granger daughter. "I am sure that if Hermione wanted to she could make friends."</p><p>"I personally doubt it as she is way to smart for anyone to want to be her friends," her sister flipped the page.</p><p>Hermione though went and took the phone. "Hi Cho."</p><p>"Hi, Hermione. As soon as I got home, I went and found a phone so I could call you," the other girl stated.</p><p>"Good thing you aren't using the word Muggle," Hermione smiled. "Anyways… thanks for calling."</p><p>"Yeah… this is pretty cool to be able to call you," Cho then changed the subject. "I was thinking about what you said about the 'them' saying they were ambassadorial from Japan. Perhaps one of your relatives know about this?"</p><p>"Possibly… I'll give them a call as we have a call twice a year," Hermione commented. "Look forward to seeing everyone in the club at school next year."</p><p>"You too… though I don't care if I see Malfoy," Cho commented.</p><p>"I couldn't care either way if he was there," Hermione commented. After she hung up, her sister glanced up.</p><p>"Stop trying to pretend that this school exists," Elizabeth commented. "And that you actually have friends."</p><p>"Elizabeth!" their mother turned and then headed out the door. "Please be civil you two!"</p><p>"What exactly is your problem?" Hermione snapped.</p><p>"I got a letter from that fake school of yours," her sister commented lightly.</p><p>"So go. It's an awesome school. There…" she started, however, she found herself interrupted by her sister.</p><p>"Don't bother telling me as there is no such thing as magic and I am not going to that school Hermione," she commented, continuing to read her magazine. "I bet you're the one who sent the letter."</p><p>Hermione shook her head at her sister and went to go speak with her mother. "Momma, when are we going to call over to speak with them?"</p><p>"Ahh… my sister's family," she smiled at her eldest daughter. "Why don't you call them now?"</p><p>"Sure," Hermione smiled, then went to the phone. She dialed the number, only to get a very ecstatic answer on the other side.</p><p>"<em>Kurosaki residence! Isshin Kurosaki speaking!</em>" came the odd mans voice.</p><p>"<em>Hi Uncle Kurosaki.</em>" Hermione smiled into the phone.</p><p>"<em>Ahh… it's my lovely niece Mio-chan! How are you doing?" </em>her uncle gave out jubilantly.</p><p>"<em>I'm fine. Are Karin or Ichigo there"</em> she asked him, being quite hopeful.</p><p>"<em>Ahh… no… I believe that they are out with their friends</em>," the man commented. "<em>Anything I can help you with?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Do you know if there is a kind of Muggle Ghost that would be doing ambassadorial work to England?</em>" she asked.</p><p>"<em>Ohh… a joke… what is the answer to it… hmmm…</em>" Isshin's tone told her he was thinking hard about what she had asked.</p><p>"<em>No… I wasn't trying to make a joke, I was actually trying to ask a serious question</em>," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"<em>Ahh… well I can't see ghosts,</em>" her uncle commented. "<em>But… from what I've heard from Karin and Ichigo, I don't they would know either</em>."</p><p>"<em>Thank you. Please tell hello to the three of them for me</em>,"</p><p>"<em>Sure will</em>," the man stated.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Urahara sat inside his shop leaning against the counter, fanning himself. As he sensed something, a smile came upon his face. It grew somewhat bigger as he saw a person enter. "Oh… if it isn't Kurosaki!"</p><p>"One might say that," the man smiled at him as a huge man worked at sweeping up the rest of the shop.</p><p>"You came to talk to me about something, no?" the man tipped his hit forward a bit.</p><p>"You know that my niece is going to a special school in England," Isshin stated seriously.</p><p>"Hogwarts… that Wizarding school," Urahara smiled. "I know about that… and the fact she can see Muggle Ghosts as they call them."</p><p>"I think that she can possibly see and/or hear Grim Reapers," Isshin suddenly commented.</p><p>"Well, she is related to your wife, is she not," came Urahara's reply. "So it shouldn't be that big of a surprise."</p><p>"No, it really shouldn't. I told her that Ichigo and Karin wouldn't know about this. It is best to keep this entire secret from them, the whole truth, at least until they need to know," the bearded man smiled.</p><p>"Yes… I guess that is so," Urahara commented, his smile not leaving his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Elizabeth Forced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth finds herself forced to go to Hogwarts while Urahara forces Yoruichi into doing something she is far from thrilled about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Summer vacation allowed Hermione to finish all of her homework an have weeks upon weeks to do other things, she still went back and double checked, triple checked and quadruple checked her work. It wasn't until the sixth time that she found a mistake in her work either. Whereas she could give her work to her parents to also double check in the past, the fact that they new little about what she studied at school became a problem.</p><p>On top of this, Elizabeth turned on her radio at full blast most of the day. When Hermione complained to her about this, her sister had commented that she had no school work to do as she was between schools and the need to study existed not at all. At that, Hermione had dumped her entire first year set of books onto her sisters bed, then marched off, only to find out later that her sister had gone and shoved them back into Hermione's room, under her bed.</p><p>When Hermione asked her mother about this, her mother could only shake her head. "Hermione, if Elizabeth doesn't want to go to the school, we can't make her, can we?"</p><p>"Well, yes, you can if you really wanted too. You just don't want her mad at you," Hermione couldn't help but admit, causing her mother to frown at her. "Why can't she admit that she's also gifted?"</p><p>"Perhaps it is because you've always been the one that the gift has been clarified in first," her mother stated, biting her lip as she did so.</p><p>"There is something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Hermione put her chin into the cusp of her hand.</p><p>"Well… you've always been extremely gifted with academics and everyone compared the two of you in that. Now there is this magical school that you got into first," her mother stated firmly.</p><p>"But that was because I was born first. If she had been born first, she would have gone first," Hermione suddenly laughed.</p><p>"That kind of logic won't work on your sister though," her mother suddenly sighed. "Especially since… Hermione… your Aunt wasn't the only one gifted with the site, one might call it."</p><p>"So, you mean you can see Muggle Ghosts too?" came Hermione's quip, suddenly frowning.</p><p>"This is only faint outlines, but yes… I can see them. This didn't start happening until I turned your sister's age, it never progressed further then that. I never was jealous of my sister, for even though she told some really lovely stories about the ghosts she met, there were some equally bad ones… ones she asked me never to repeat, as she knew Ichigo had the gift and didn't want him to be frightened,"</p><p>"I take it Elizabeth is beginning to sense them too?" Hermione frowned, going and taking the bowl that her mother was stirring and continuing the process.</p><p>"You've never talked to her about this, possibly due to the fact that you have Ichigo to confide in," came her mother's reply as she opened the oven door, pulling out the slightly heated casserole bottom.</p><p>"Elizabeth doesn't like talking to me, end of story. She thinks that I am a freak, something I readily admit," Hermione poured the contents of the bowl into the casserole dish.</p><p>"Yes… well, perhaps there lies the problem. Just because you are different, doesn't make…" her mother though stopped as she saw Elizabeth come down the stairs, give Hermione a glare, then leave through the front door. "Would you please follow you're sister and remind her that she needs to be back for dinner."</p><p>"Sure," Hermione slid out of the chair and headed out after her sister. She hurried after her, however, Elizabeth stopped.</p><p>"Why are you following me?" Elizabeth suddenly commented.</p><p>"Mum wanted me to remind you to be home in time for dinner," Hermione frowned, putting her hands into her pockets.</p><p>"What kind of uncool sister are you?" Elizabeth suddenly turned around, glaring at her older sister. "I mean, to do what mom told you are completely uncool. To pretend to be able to do those special things, completely uncool. Bloody hell Hermione, why is it that I had to get you for a sister?"</p><p>"I have to ask the same thing, though for different reasons," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the younger girl.</p><p>"And what reasons would that be!" Elizabeth snapped, her eyes suddenly filled with laughter, her mouth suddenly becoming mocking.</p><p>"With the fact that I don't know who you are," Hermione removed her hands from her pocket and folded her arms.</p><p>"So, I know who I am!" Elizabeth waved her hands wide into the air.</p><p>However, Hermione had a retort for her. "Do you? Do you really know who you are, or do you know who your pretend friends want you to be? I don't think that you can be yourself as you can't even remember who that person is, without breaking that shell you've created."</p><p>"So, they don't make fun of me like they make fun of you!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled. "I am no a freak like you! I am just like everybody else!"</p><p>"Yeah, well I like being myself," Hermione suddenly looked up at the sky. "Even if this means weird things happen to me on a day to day bases. But I can't say that I don't care what people think… I mean, to think that everybody in the world might hate me is a bad feeling to feel, however… can that possibly be true? I don't think that anyone is that horrible."</p><p>"I don't see what that has to do with me," Elizabeth began to turn away.</p><p>"I know that you don't," Hermione sighed. This was when a Muggle Ghost wandered across their path. Hermione watched as her sister suddenly turned in the opposite direction, her face pale. "And it is obvious mum is right, you can see the ghosts somewhat now."</p><p>"Don't say that out loud!" Elizabeth snapped, becoming angry.</p><p>"Then perhaps I can talk to you about this privately," Hermione turned and began to walk home, her sister glaring daggers into her back.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth decided not to show up for dinner that night, which meant that she missed out on the conversation that their father and mother had without her there. The conversation involved whether or not Elizabeth should go to Hogwarts or not. Hermione had doubts her comments weighed in at all, other then what she had told her mother earlier in the day, about them having a choice. What was more deciding was the fact that Elizabeth had made the choice not to participate with the family.</p><p>When Elizabeth found out that she would defiantly be going to Hogwarts, she threw a fit about the whole mess. She stormed up to her room and even refused to come out to get the supplies that she would need for school. However, the Grangers threatened to treat her like a child and drag her out if they needed to, which Elizabeth did not want to happen at all.</p><p>Elizabeth sulked the entire whole drive into London. Hermione at first tried telling her everything about the school, however, after the first couple of sentences, she shut her mouth, as Elizabeth was ignoring her and there was no use talking to someone who didn't want to listen. However, she did notice that as they drove by some ghosts on the street that her sister would jump as they came into her minds view.</p><p>When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Elizabeth couldn't help to roll her eyes. "This is where we are supposed to get our stupid supplies?"</p><p>"Sort of," Hermione stepped into the place, followed closely by her mother. However, her father still waited for Elizabeth to move.</p><p>"I am not going into that dingy place," the blond haired girl commented.</p><p>"Yeah, well, most Muggles can't even see it," Hermione commented. "Mom and dad can see it because they have family who are Muggle born."</p><p>Elizabeth glanced around, frowning as she did so. However, their father grabbed the youngest daughter's shoulder and indicated that she had better go into the dusty old pub. When she saw everyone around her, she slunk in closer to her father, then glanced at Hermione, who happened to act as if she was right at home here.</p><p>They then traveled out to the back and Hermione pulled out her wand, only to be interrupted by her sister. "This is a dead end!"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, ignoring the younger girl and tapped the stones, which caused them to suddenly spring forth. Both Hermione's father and mother had wide eyes, though her father was the one who was more excited about the whole matter. "This is amazing!"</p><p>"I guess," Elizabeth muttered, her eyes darting around, wide from both shock and wonder, though she wasn't yet ready to admit that certain things were indeed happening.</p><p>"I know," their mother commented. "The first place we can go is a pet shop… they stated that one could bring… I believe an owl, frog or rat to school with them."</p><p>Hermione commented. "We need to go and change our money to Wizarding money first."</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile, at Magical Menagerie, a small scuffle was happening in the back room. After a few minutes, one would have found the owner of the shop tied up in the back, unconscious. As this was happening, a man with a green striped hat and clogged sandals stepped out of the room and behind the counter, a black cat following him and leaping onto the desk.</p><p>"I am quite sure this plan of yours Urahara is not going to work," the black cat snarked. "I don't even see the reason for us having to do this, or why I have to stay away from home."</p><p>"You can easily open up a portal… I've already set one up," the man smirked, suddenly clicking his fan open.</p><p>"An illegal portal mind you. Why are we doing this again?" the black cat muttered.</p><p>"Ahh… Yoruichi… don't you remember… Isshin was worried about his darling nieces," the man cooed.</p><p>"They aren't even related to him by blood," the cat muttered, sighing as a few Wizards walked by. "Their sense of fashion is worse then yours I think."</p><p>"Touché… but remember… Isshin's personality is to protect anyone that he thinks is family," Urahara smiled, still fanning himself.</p><p>"But why me? And why are you agreeing to this?" the black cat muttered.</p><p>"Because I can easily sell you into slavery as a pet of a wizard or witch simply due to your animal form… plus, this will be fun and you'll have full run of Hogwarts castle," Urahara suddenly laughed. "Plus, this was such a fun idea I couldn't pass up the opportunity."</p><p>"No… you couldn't," the cat muttered, then quickly shut up as two girls, closely followed by their parents stepped through the door.</p><p>"Ahh… hello!" the man suddenly waved his hand. "I will be filling in for the shop owner as he went out to lunch."</p><p>"<em>~You stupid idiot, being frank with them like that</em>~,<em>" </em>Yoruichi thought to herself, an intense glare appearing on her face. "<em>~How does he plan on pulling this off? He actually used the words slavery, making a joke of the whole matter~</em>"</p><p>"So, what exactly are you looking for?" the man cooed, leaning on the counter.</p><p>"An owl," the brown haired girl sighed. "Is good for sending letters."</p><p>"Which is why I said no… and I am not getting a reptilian… especially seeing those reptilian like things at the bank," the blond commented.</p><p>"<em>~Have to admit that the older of the two does look like the late Kurosaki~</em>" the black cat thought to herself begrudgingly.</p><p>"Those are goblins and they are not reptilian… more mammal I think," Hermione shook her head, then glanced at the cat. "There is something weird with that cat."</p><p>"Would you like this cat?" Urahara commented, causing the black cat to bristle, not very happy with the situation, but then settled down.</p><p>"How about this white one," Hermione pointed to a Persian like cat in a cage, causing Urahara to smile.</p><p>With a slightly evil tone, he spoke up. "That cat has fleas."</p><p>"<em>~So that was how he planned on doing it~</em>" Yoruichi thought. "<em>~I pity those cats for being stigmatized with false lies. Still, he won't…~</em>"</p><p>"No… I want that cat," the younger Granger spoke up. A smile spread over Urahara's face as he scooped the female ex-shingami into a cage, but not before she launched a good swipe at his face.</p><p>"That cat's nuts Elizabeth," the older of the two stated, shaking her head.</p><p>"Yes, one bronze Knut for the cat," Urahara commented.</p><p>"I don't care… I think she's pretty," the girl commented.</p><p>"Ohh… good guess. Most people think little Yoruichi is a boy," Urahara laughed as the family took of with the cat in the cat carrier. Hermione turned and gave him a dirty look, as if she knew something was going on. "Now I just have to use a memory chikan on the store owner. I wonder what story he'll come up with."</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>"<em>~ I am going to kill Urahara when I see him next, especially for selling me so cheaply</em>~ Yoruichi hissed from her cage, trying to not speak out loud lest she draw unneeded attention to herself. She watched from behind the wire bars as the family she was with went into another store.</p><p>"Ahh… one is getting a wand," an old man commented, suddenly pulling out a wand. "Let's see… try this one."</p><p>The next thing Yoruichi knew, her cage was flipping over and off of the table that she had been set down on. She heard the old man's voice come again. "I take it that this isn't the one."</p><p>"Sorry Yoruichi," came the voice of the brown haired girl, not the girl to whom she was supposed to belong to. However, the brown haired girl picked up the cage and she was able to see again. She suddenly let out a small chuckle as she saw the boxes go flying from the shelves. This happened quite a few times, until the blond haired girl found the one that was meant for her.</p><p>She then found her cage swinging uncomfortably as they went to the next place, her claws digging into the soft padding that Urahara was at least kind enough to provide. "<em>~I am going to send his soul to hell after I kill him a thousand times! ~</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Hermione thought that she had heard the black cat chuckle as she had held the cage. She couldn't be sure, but she was quite sure that said cat had chuckled. This caused her to toss an odd look the cats way as her sister swung the cage, well, more of rocked it in a swinging motion. However, her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Harry and Hagrid wandering around.</p><p>"Harry!" she waved her hand at the boy and he and the giant hurried over.</p><p>"This is your friend… he's… a dork with glasses. Broken glasses at that," Elizabeth glared at the older boy, none the bit impressed.</p><p>Hermione let out a sigh and then pointed her wand at Harry's eyeglasses and muttered the spell. "You're cousin again."</p><p>"Ahh… you must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Hagrid commented, suddenly stepping aside with the two parents. Hermione could overhear something about getting a drink, and shook her head.</p><p>"This is by the way, my little sister Elizabeth," Hermione pointed to the blond haired girl.</p><p>"Ahh… I thought you were an only child," Harry commented, which caused her sister to move away from them, allowing Harry to whisper. "I ended up saying the wrong word with floo powder and ended up at Blott's. That place is creepy."</p><p>"So…" Hermione commented.</p><p>"Draco seems to have a few problems with us," Harry commented, his voice lifted out of the whisper. "Anyways, he is rather jealous of the fact that I got to have a broom last year."</p><p>"Who said that and why were you allowed to have a broom," Elizabeth suddenly commented, having moved closer so that she could hear.</p><p>"Ahh… I made the Quiditch team, so they made an exception to the rule," Harry sighed. "Anyways… his father was giving him a hard time about his grades."</p><p>"I don't see why," Hermione suddenly snorted. "He is right now second in our class grade wise."</p><p>This caused Harry to blink a couple of times. "From his father's tone, I thought his grades were actually horrible."</p><p>"Let me guess…" Hermione commented. "That if it had been any one other then a Muggle born, his father wouldn't have made that comment."</p><p>"You know, you are probably right," Harry sighed, then saw Elizabeth looking at them in confusion.</p><p>"What are you two talking about," Elizabeth commented. Hermione suddenly raised one of her eyebrows, as the cat was <em>chuckling </em>again.</p><p>"Hermione… I think your sister's cat is sick or something," Harry frowned.</p><p>"Harry!" a man came hurrying over. "I was looking all over for you! Ahh… Hermione Granger, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. You must be Ron's father, Mr. Weasly," Hermione stuck out her hand and shook the woman's hand.</p><p>"Ahh… yes, and this is?" the man suddenly turned towards the blond haired girl.</p><p>"This is my sister Elizabeth," the brown haired girl sighed. "She will be starting her first year here at Hogwarts, though she would rather not be."</p><p>"Ahh… may I ask you a question?" the red haired man commented.</p><p>"Yes," Elizabeth became warily all of a sudden.</p><p>"We have to go withdraw from the bank," the man stated. "How about we meet over at Flourish and Blott's?"</p><p>Hermione nodded her head in excitement, then noticed that her father and Hagrid had disappeared. "Hagrid was able to talk father into a drink just like Uncle Isshin does, wasn't he?"</p><p>"Ahh… yes," the two girls' mother sighed. Hermione could have sworn as she had mentioned her uncle, the cat had made that sound again. She then preceded to lead her sister over to the book department.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>To Hermione's joy, Lockhart was signing at the book store. At first, her sister was not at all ecstatic about the signing, however, when she saw the man smiling, her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Is he some sort of movie star?"</p><p>"Sort of… he writes books," came Hermione's commented, which was responded to with a groan from her sister and that weird sound from the cat. "They are on the bestseller lists and he is great at beating back monsters."</p><p>"<em>~He looks like I could beat him in my cat form</em>~" Yoruichi laughed, suddenly wanting to pounce on the sparkly smile and claw it off.</p><p>"So…" Elizabeth commented.</p><p>"He's won the <em>Witch Weekly</em>'s Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row," Hermione then commented. "<em>That </em>is a big deal… he is equivalent to a movie star in the Wizarding world."</p><p>"He is rather handsome…" the blond haired Granger girl suddenly got a starry eyes look in her face.</p><p>"<em>~I know a narcissist when I see one girlie… ~</em>" the black cat thought to herself as they moved through the line and then got their books signed, then purchased their books. Their mother then stepped out, allowing the girls to spread out and look around, though in reality, Elizabeth just followed her sister, a bored look on her face.</p><p>Neither one of them noticed that Hermione was walking right into someone, causing all three, plus one cat to suddenly fall together into a pile. The bushy brown haired girl was none to pleased with the fact. "Elizabeth, get off of me!"</p><p>"I could say the same thing to you Granger!" an angry voice suddenly snapped. "Get the bloody hell off of me!"</p><p>Hermione pushed herself up off of the boy, and to her dismay found that she had crashed into a blond haired nuisance. "Malfoy!"</p><p>"Get off!" the boy growled, causing Elizabeth to suddenly to pull her sister off the pure blood, who's mood kept getting worse.</p><p>"Who is he?" Elizabeth suddenly commented.</p><p>"Someone you don't want to know," Hermione snapped, more of at Draco then at her sister.</p><p>"Just get away from me… Mu…" however, his eyes diverted to the cat. "Granger… why is it that you have a bloody grim on you."</p><p>"<em>~Superb… the kid knows the aura of shingami… lovely. I so have my work cut out for me… ~</em>"</p><p>"She's my cat," Elizabeth suddenly became a little bit flirtatious, which caused Draco to back away and give her a weird look.</p><p>"I asked Granger, not you," he snapped, becoming fairly angry.</p><p>"Malfoy… she's my sister… she has the same name," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy. "I also believe that grims are black dogs, not cats."</p><p>"Not that kind of grim…" Malfoy muttered. "I really don't want to be having a conversation with either of you."</p><p>"No, because you never can be civil, can you," Hermione commented. "Unless it is to someone you find of your stature. You are an absolutely, spoiled brat, you know that?"</p><p>Draco gave her a dirty look, but then their attention turned to the commotion down on the ground. Lockhart's voice suddenly came from down below. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter!"</p><p>"Good Scots… Potter is getting more glorified attention, isn't he," Malfoy muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Oh, I am so sure that he wants that Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy. "It's as if you want attention."</p><p>This caused Draco to glare at her, only to find Elizabeth asking him a question. "Is the Potter kid famous or something?"</p><p>"Yes… I so want attention Granger," Malfoy glared at Elizabeth, suddenly going and leaning against a bookshelf. "She seems a magnet for the famous, huh?"</p><p>"Don't go there Malfoy," Hermione hissed.</p><p>"Why exactly is it that you two don't… never mind… Hermione is an obnoxious bookworm," Elizabeth commented, flirtation still in her tone.</p><p>"You're annoying not knowing squat about the wizarding world," Draco suddenly snapped at her, giving her a look telling her to stay away.</p><p>At this, Elizabeth bit her lip and almost reached for a book to throw at him, but Hermione grabbed her hand. That was when Lockhart announced that he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Elizabeth heard this and suddenly leaned over the railing of the upper balcony. Hermione had a glint in her eyes of excitement. Elizabeth then went down the stairs, banging the cat cage as she went.</p><p>"Granger… your sister is… what is the word for it," Draco suddenly spoke up, surprising Hermione.</p><p>"You are talking civilly to me? I know that she's prettier then me, you don't need to find something else to rub in," Hermione glared at the boy, causing him to flinch.</p><p>"You think I was commenting on her looks! Bloody hell, I was commenting on her smarts! I can't believe the two of you are related as she is a complete idiot!" Draco suddenly received a shocked look from Hermione. "I mean… look… she acts all batty over guys and… I really don't know what the word for it is other then batty."</p><p>"A Muggle word used for that is ditz," Hermione received a glare from the boy. He slowly peeked over the ledge with her in time to see his father bump into the Weasly girl, causing her books to scatter on the ground.</p><p>"Ahh… pardon me… I guess that the Weasly clan can't afford new books, can they?" the man sneered as he helped the girl pick up the books.</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at the man. "Beware my father Granger, he was being to civil."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean," Hermione turned her head to look at him, anger in her eyes.</p><p>"Just what it meant," Malfoy then walked down the stairs. "And I can't let my father think that I was actually civil to a Mudblood, can I… he would skin my hide alive and feed me to the House Elves."</p><p>Hermione watched as Elizabeth tried to speak to Draco as he walked by, however, he just brushed her aside and moved over to Harry. His words came out clear as a bell. "Can't go anywhere without attracting attention, can you Potter?"</p><p>"Shut up Malfoy," Harry commented, none to pleased with the situation.</p><p>"Let's go Draco… we don't have time for this," Lucius suddenly pulled on the boy's shoulder. Hermione then blinked a couple of times as she was sure that the ghost of a House Elf, similar to the Muggle Ghost was following after them, almost as if the ghost wanted to still carry the parcels that were being carried, causing the Muggle girls stomach to sour.</p><p>She then walked down the stairs, where Ron spoke up suddenly. "You all right 'mione? I saw Malfoy up there, he wasn't giving you any trouble was he?"</p><p>"He got rather taken aback by my sister," the girl smiled.</p><p>"Sister?" Ron stated, then saw Elizabeth walk over, a frown on her face.</p><p>"Umm… could we possibly be friends," Ginny suddenly spoke up, frowning as she did so. Elizabeth gave her a look, then glanced away, causing Ginny to look at the ground, somewhat upset. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"If you want, I'll be your friend, though I know it isn't the exact same thing as someone your own age," the older girl commented.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New School Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth creates an embarrassing situation for Draco while Yoruichi discovers some interesting things regarding the world the Granger girls live in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right before the Grangers daughters were ready to go off to school, they received a letter from the Kurosaki family. Elizabeth of course rolled her eyes at this and choose not to listen to what Ichigo had written in the letter. However, the other Grangers had become quite excited about the whole matter.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Dear Hermione and family,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Kurosaki family has big news for all of you. During Christmas break, old goat is going to a medical convention for a friend of his who stated that he would rather not go due to all the stuffy people there, yet he felt that our clinic could benefit from going. This convention is going to be in England, so we will be able to visit around that time. Be forewarned though. Father has decided that perhaps a visit to your school is an ideal adventure, if he can pull this off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, your cousin<br/>
Ichigo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Karin says to be prepared to die from embarrassment. She hopes to see both you and Elizabeth as ghost from this experience. Yuzu says to keep in mind, Karin is trying to joke, in her morbid fashion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S.S. Father says congrats to Elizabeth for getting into the school.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>"What… a nice thing, your sisters children visiting," Mr. Granger suddenly spoke up.</p><p>His wife suddenly gave a smile, "I think that one isn't worried about the children visiting, but the father. He is a rather odd duck."</p><p>"They are all odd," Elizabeth suddenly piped up. "If they dare show up at school, I will say that I don't know them. Of course, I am going to pretend to not be related to the Grangers at all and figure out how to change my last name."</p><p>Hermione watched as her sister stormed off up the stairs. "She really knows how to push people's buttons, doesn't she?"</p><p>Yoruichi, who was in her black cat form, suddenly gave off a chuckling sound, which caused Hermione to turn and raise an eyebrow at her. "<em>I have left a little surprise for her in her room, don't worry.</em>"</p><p>That was when Hermione heard a scream from her sister, which caused her father to go upstairs. He then came downstairs, holding a small bird, his eyes wide. "The stupid thing is alive and has no broken bones. I think it flew in through the open window and crashed on her bed.</p><p>"<em>More like I used a good Kido spell on it, then changed back to cat form</em>," the black cat purred. "<em>Makes for a good time, where I don't have to kill it and I still get to freak people out. Though I doubt that I could freak the older of the two out like that.</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>The air around the train station was crisp and fresh. Hermione found herself filled with excitement of the hustle and bustle of everyone going back to school. Her sister on the other hand had a sour look on her face and her cat carrier clanged against her hip, much to the passenger's disagreement. "There is no such thing as platform three and a quarter."</p><p>"Yes there is," Hermione suddenly laughed.</p><p>"Says the person who has a crush on that stupid red head," her sister muttered.</p><p>"Ronald Weasly? What do you mean by crush on him?" Hermione frowned at the younger Granger.</p><p>"You talk more about him and complain more about him then anyone else," Elizabeth commented.</p><p>"How would you actually know, you only have listened in on a few of the discussions I've had with mom and dad," Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"He's got orange hair like Ichigo," her sister stated. "So that makes him familiar to you."</p><p>"Oh really, and whom might you want to crush on," Hermione stated.</p><p>"I don't know. What was that name of that boy we crashed into at the book shop?" her sister suddenly commented.</p><p>"Malfoy? You can't… you seriously can't be serious!" Hermione spun around on her sister. "He is an absolute git Elizabeth. And anyways, he wouldn't… how to put this kindly. He wouldn't want to be in the same room as you."</p><p>"Thanks for saying I am a horrible person," Elizabeth suddenly snapped.</p><p>"That wasn't what I meant," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He hates being around me."</p><p>"That doesn't…" Elizabeth started.</p><p>"Let me give you the reason he would choose to be a hundred miles away from me before you judge me as biased. Malfoy is one of those at school who goes by the pure blood corum. He is just like all other Slytherin pure bloods, against Muggles and Muggle borns, not to mention half breeds. You and I are Muggle born," Hermione then started heading to the wall again.</p><p>"Perhaps it would be different," Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her sister, only to have her ignore her. Elizabeth had to blink twice as she saw her disappear into a wall. She nervously shook her head and closed her eyes. She took a dash and felt something cold going around her, then opened them.</p><p>"That wasn't to bad, was it?" Hermione suddenly stated. "Also, believe me that Malfoy's personality absolutely stinks."</p><p>"He has good looks, where as that red head is mediocre," her sister narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"You need to learn that looks aren't everything," Hermione pulled her trunk onto the train, then helped her sister.</p><p>"Well, you're lucky that you have brains. Course, that isn't what gets to good looking guys, as they could care less about brains," Elizabeth commented, not helping with the trunks at all.</p><p>"Let's just find a place to stay until the train gets moving again," Hermione sighed. Quite a few of the compartments were full, then they came across one with only one person in there. However, this person wasn't someone who she wanted to be around. "Let's find a different compartment."</p><p>"I am staying," her sister stated obstinately, drawing attention from the person who had been staring out the window.</p><p>"What do you want Granger," the blond haired boy commented.</p><p>"We are leaving," Hermione firmly stated.</p><p>"You might be, but I am not," her sister argued back, causing Draco Malfoy's cheeks to become red with anger.</p><p>"Bloody hell either of you are staying in here if I can help it!" he snapped, causing Elizabeth to turn on him.</p><p>"I am free to go and stay where I want, as it is my right to do so," Elizabeth suddenly snapped. This caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow at her statement, then push their stuff into the room.</p><p>"Bloody hell Granger, what are you doing," Draco stood up, suddenly grabbing his things.</p><p>"She has a good point, we are free to be where we want to be," Hermione swung their things up onto the rack above them, but had some problems with the trunk.</p><p>Draco made a face at her and sat down, crossing his legs as he did so. He pulled his wand out and used a spell to close the door. "If anyone asks, I was asleep when you came in and couldn't be bothered with looking for a new place. And oh, Granger… if you were so smart, how is it that you forgot one can use a spell on the trunk."</p><p>"Prat, Malfoy. We live in Muggle areas, so we can't use spells around where we live, unlike you, so it is only logical to forget that. Plus, I like doing things without magic, it proves to be more of a challenge and only using magic as a last resort." Hermione stated as the train suddenly started up.</p><p>"What would the spell be to get the trunks up there?" her sister suddenly asked, pulling out her wand.</p><p>"Wingardium leviosa," Hermione stated, then her eyes went wide, grabbing her sister's wand hand and pushing it down. "You aren't ready for that spell!"</p><p>"Says who!" Elizabeth suddenly snapped, anger in her eyes.</p><p>"The fact that we learned that spell around Halloween!" Hermione frowned. That was when the door suddenly sprung open and Ginny Weasly stuck her head into the compartment.</p><p>"Have you two seen… Hermione, why are you with Malfoy," the red haired girl suddenly asked, causing Elizabeth to make a horrible face at her.</p><p>"Because it was the first none full compartment that we came too," Hermione sighed. "And Elizabeth didn't want to go and find another one."</p><p>"At least he seems to be civil for once," Ginny eyed the older boy warily.</p><p>"It is rather hard to be civil around those two prats Potter and Weasel, especially Weasel," the blond haired boy nearly spat out. Elizabeth laughed at the pun, only to receive a glare from Ginny.</p><p>"I don't find what he said very funny," she frowned, then turned to Hermione. "Speaking of Harry and Ron, have you seen them?"</p><p>"No, I haven't," Hermione sighed. "I'll help you look."</p><p>"Good riddance. Take <em>her </em>with you," Draco muttered, glaring at Hermione's sister.</p><p>"It would be better that she stay here as she doesn't know very many people," Hermione turned to the boy, frowning as she did so. "Help her get the blasted trunks up and make sure she keeps out of trouble why don't you?"</p><p>"I don't take orders…" Draco started, only to have the compartment door slammed on him as the two other girls took off.</p><p>"So, are you going to help or not?" the girl asked, suddenly batting her eyelids at her.</p><p>"The answer is, no," Draco commented. He then saw the cat carrier she was carrying, with the same black cat as before, with the exact same aura. He suddenly became fixated by the cat. This was when the door swung open.</p><p>"Drakie… did you hear that Potter and Weasly missed the train," a girl with short black hair cooed. She then frowned at Elizabeth. "Who's she?"</p><p>"Haven't got a clue and I wished she would leave, but she said something about waiting for her sister," Draco suddenly spat out with venom in her voice.</p><p>"If you want, I could jinx her," the girl stated, her fingers suddenly reaching into her robes for her wand.</p><p>"Don't Parkinson. Her sister is Granger," Draco suddenly took an interest in the scenery that was going past them at that time.</p><p>"So, I don't see why you are so afraid of a Mudblood," the girl mouthed out.</p><p>"Remember last school year you dimwit? Remember everything that Potter's little group succeeded in doing?" Draco's face was livid with anger even as he stared out the window.</p><p>"I am not dumb. If I wanted, I could beat Granger in her grades," Parkinson suddenly tossed her hair.</p><p>"I doubt that, considering that I couldn't beat her and my father… never mind,"</p><p>Pansy though laughed mockingly. "Your father was mad that a Mudblood beat you grade wise and you only came in second."</p><p>"I wish for you to leave me alone," he snapped. "Or I will make your life in the Slytherin house miserable. You know that I can do that."</p><p>There for came the second slamming of the door that day. Elizabeth sat down next to her cat, tapping her wand on her leg. Finally she spoke up. "Why are you so worried about your grades like that?"</p><p>"Because my father expects the best of me, that is why, and that is all that I will say to a Muggle Born twit," Draco tried remaining calm.</p><p>"I mean, why compete with Hermione, of all people? I mean, she has an unfair advantage over everyone," Elizabeth received no response from him, so continued. "You do know that my sister is what is called a child genius or a child prodigy?"</p><p>Draco's eyes suddenly darted over to look at Elizabeth, confusion evident in his eyes. When he yet again didn't speak up, she continued. "A child prodigy is the kind of person who would happen to be able to play the piano by the time they were three to four years old, the classics, everything, if that is what they were a prodigy at. My sister has been able to learn fast and should be four to five grades ahead of where she is, but my parents decided it was best for her to be with her peers."</p><p>"And what exactly is your point," Draco suddenly commented.</p><p>"I learned a long time ago that there is no point in competing with her, as there is no way to win," Elizabeth didn't see the look in his eyes as they went a little bit wild in shock, and he gulped down hard, almost frantically. She then looked at the trunks. "So, are you going to help me with the trunks?"</p><p>"No," Draco stated, turning to glare out the window.</p><p>"Fine, I'll do what my sister told me not to do," Elizabeth stated, bringing up her wand. "Wingardium leviosa!"</p><p>The first thing that Draco knew as he sat, his legs and arms folded and as he stared out the window was that the trunk that the blond haired girl had pointed at suddenly exploded open, it's contents flying everywhere. At that same moment was the exact same time that Hermione decided to come back in, her words suddenly coming out, "What the bloody hell!"</p><p>The door slammed for the second time and Hermione grabbed at the strewn clothing around the compartment. She grabbed some off of Draco's head where it landed, his cheeks turning red. Her face was livid from the whole ordeal. "I told you to keep an eye on her!"</p><p>"Why? Because she's obviously not the brightest out there? All the brains seem to have gone to one member of the family and the looks to another!" the boy snapped, storming out of the compartment without his things. He could swear that he heard the cat chuckling again, which made him shiver.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Draco of course had to return, as his things indeed were in that room with the two girls. He opened the door, wanting to slam it open in annoyance, however thought better of the idea as the older of the two would get on his case about the whole matter. He then became glad that he did so, as both girls were already in their robes, fast asleep. He quickly changed into his own robes and then sat down, pulling out a book.</p><p>As he was reading the book, he caught site of a black paw sneaking out to press down on the lock of the cage. He then watched as the door to the cage slowly opened. He then murmured aloud so as not to wake the other two up. "I should have known a Grim would be able to do that."</p><p>"Shinigami," the black cat suddenly yawned, causing him to jump out of his seat, his book dropping to the floor. "Ohh… did I surprise you boy?"</p><p>"Animagus aren't supposed to be able to talk," the boy hissed, carefully picking his book up.</p><p>"Animagus? Please explain this concept for me?" the cat suddenly began to clean himself. Actually, it was herself, but Draco made the mistake that most people did when meeting her in her cat form, that she was a male.</p><p>"Humans who gained the ability to change into animals," the boy sighed.</p><p>"Ahh… will then, I am not an Animagus, though I can change from human to cat," the thing purred. She then saw that his grey eyes had hints of fear in them. "You are afraid of Grim Reapers, are you?"</p><p>"Why shouldn't I be? And you said you weren't one, but your aura is exactly the same," Draco muttered.</p><p>"Ahh, well, since you are able to identify us is why I'm speaking to you, as I don't want my secret blown, and I doubt you want the fact that you have one more abnormal thing to deal with," the cat stated. "You get to be my eyes and ears, no?"</p><p>"As if!" Draco hissed, causing Hermione to suddenly stir and his eyes turned frantic.</p><p>"Ahh, you won't give anything unless something is given," the cat stated, purring as she did so. "I could easily find ways to torture your mind, as I am over a hundred years old."</p><p>"So is Dumbledore and…" Draco stopped short, closing his eyes, imagining the cunning mind of the old wizard. "All right, fine. I really don't have a choice in this matter, now do I?"</p><p>"Good, now if you don't mind, I am off to explore and discover. If they ask, you came back and I wasn't here when you came back," the cat suddenly purred, using her paw to open the door, then step out of the room to wander the corridors. Draco suddenly went back to his book, using his wand to close the door.</p><p>Of course, to his luck, Hermione Granger suddenly opened her eyes and saw that the cat carrier was empty. "Draco Malfoy, where is the cat?"</p><p>"Uhh…" Draco closed his mouth and then opened it. "He just left, I mean… he wasn't here when I got back."</p><p>"The cat's female Malfoy," Hermione stated, getting up in a huff and marching out into the corridor.</p><p>Malfoy suddenly turned even paler the usual, a dumbfounded look on his face. "What?"</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Yoruichi was ecstatic to be doing reconocance work. She carefully maneuvered through the hallways, picking up juicy gossip and facts about the world that she was entering. One of her favorite places to stop happened to be where two red headed boys and their dark skinned companion were preparing some pranks. She sat down in the doorway, watching them proceed, until one of the boys noticed her.</p><p>"Hey, Fred, I think one of the first years lost their cat," one of the twins spoke up, meaning the other was Fred.</p><p>"Hmm… I think he's been watching us for sometime now," the other boy stated. "The first year might be lost, but the cat sure isn't."</p><p>"Hey… maybe Neville replaced his Toad for the cat and the cat is supposed to keep track of him, but because of who Longbottom is, even the cat lost him," the third boy suddenly joked, causing all three to laugh.</p><p>"Hey, kitty," the first boy suddenly stated. "You want a firecracker?"</p><p>"George… there is no way the cat would be smart enough to launch off a wet start firecracker," the first boy commented.</p><p>"Hey, you never know," the other boy stated, taking a firecracker and setting it in front of the cat, his brother and friend shaking their heads at him. However, Yoruichi suddenly grabbed the string in her mouth and tossed it out into the corridor, the wetness from her mouth suddenly lighting it.</p><p>"Wow!" the dark skinned boy's eyes shot wide open.</p><p>"We need to get that cat to help us with pranks," the second twin laughed.</p><p>"<em>I would love to… and to prank you three would be a blast</em>,"</p><p>Yoruichi scooted off down the passage way, just in time to hear someone speak up. "Fred, George, how dare you terrorize a first years cat!"</p><p>She also ran into Neville, who was busy looking for Trevor. The only thing was, the toad kept following in his steps, as the only place that the boy didn't look was behind him, which caused her to chuckle. She then let out a loud meow, causing him to turn around. He gave her a pat on the head, thanking her.</p><p>Most of her day though was spent terrorizing one Parkinson, who seemed to be allergic to cats. The girl would try to hex her, however, every time that she went to jinx her, Yoruichi would just dodge, enjoying the moment. That was until she ended up finding the train coming to a stop, then it was time to go to the carriages. She found that she couldn't find either of the Granger girls, and realized she might have for once gone overboard with having fun. Then again, she trusted Hermione to be able to take care of herself and her sister.</p><p>She suddenly found herself scooped up by a small person, "Hello female kitty Grim Reaper."</p><p>She blinked twice and found herself looking into two eyes that had a far away look in them, much like Ururu back at the shop did. "Meow?"</p><p>"I know… you can't talk around people," the pale blond haired girl commented, moving to the boats where a giant was hollering, someone who would make an eventual good gate keeper in the afterlife. "You can ride with me in the boat, as you probably won't get to next year and will be riding in the carriage just like everyone else."</p><p>Thus, Yoruichi found herself riding with the first years in the boats, much enjoying the view. She caught site of Elizabeth in one of the boats, only to be distracted by a boy falling into the lake, only to be pushed back out by a kraken, which caused her eyebrows to rise up. The girl in the boat explained this to her.</p><p>"The kraken is docile and kind here. Most people who come to school here, don't realize that he is a very unique creature. Mum said so before she died. You think she might have become a Grim Reaper?" the girl asked, thinking partially to herself.</p><p>"Why are you talking to that cat," one of the two boys in the boat muttered. "It isn't as if she can understand you."</p><p>"Grim Reapers can understand people as they are humans themselves," the girl commented, causing Yoruichi to become a tad bit worried.</p><p>"So, your mum might come back as an animal," the other boy laughed. "You sure are loony."</p><p>"You don't recognize her? Of course she's loony, she's Luna Lovegood, the daughter of the man that writes that newspaper," the other boy commented.</p><p>"Ha… Loony Lovegood," the other boy laughed as they got out of the boat.</p><p>Yoruichi wondered why the girl wasn't fazed by this, however the girl spoke up. "Don't worry, they are covered in Narkles. In other words, I am not to take what they say to heart as they can't see things you or I can."</p><p>The ex-shingami then found herself being carried up a flight of stairs, right in front of the passage way. First years were being called in, and she found herself being placed down on the ground. "I know Grims need to have food to sustain themselves, however I can't let you go into the Great Hall with me, we'd both be in trouble. I'll save you some chocolate pudding or something later."</p><p>Yoruichi couldn't care less and instead took of looking around the place, trying to get a grip of the whole place. The first thing that she knew was that she was being stalked by a real cat. She stopped and let it approach her, her tail twitching. She then tilted her head at the tabby, then stated aloud. "Boo!"</p><p>This caused the cat to take off running. She then headed down to where she thought the castle dungeons were, hoping to find out something interesting. While she didn't find out anything interesting like she had planned for, she found out some interesting facts by listening to Potter and Weasel get lectured.</p><p>First off was that the boys had missed the train and taken a flying car out and flown it around to get to school. Yoruichi laughed at this, as she knew any shingami drawing that much attention while in their gigai would be in a lot of trouble. For them to be printed in the papers was also a good laugh.</p><p>She also learned that that magic wasn't to be practiced by those underage, which she found to be interesting as she saw no true difference between magic and reiatsu. She felt she should possibly eventually ask a Grim Reaper or a shingami who had some sort of influence from or on the wizarding world at some point or another to explain this to her.</p><p>Sandwiches were placed out for the boys, along with sandwiched, reminding her that she was hungry. She jumped up on the table and stuck her head straight into Ron's goblet and began sucking it dry. She got the response that she wanted when he grabbed the drinking vessel from her. She then proceeded to steal one of his sandwiches and take off running. She overheard him state out loud, "Blimey, Hermione's cat is crazy."</p><p>"It's not Hermione's, but Hermione's little sisters," she heard the other boy state. She was quite sure that he was shaking his head at them. She scarfed down her sandwich and walked back to where the great hall was and found the Lovegood child hiding behind a pillar with a cup of chocolate pudding, which she in turn gobbled up.</p><p>"It's a bit late to find whoever it is you're protecting. Mum's research says that Grims only interact with the human world when they absolutely need to. You can stay tonight in Ravenclaw with me," the girl then, as soon as she finished, scooped her up into her arms and carried her up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While Elizabeth suggests Hermione has a crush on Ron, she does not. Elizabeth's crush on Draco isn't meant to pan out either.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Snake Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth dreams about snakes and Yoruichi bothers Draco some more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Elizabeth felt the hat placed down on her head, a touch of nervousness coming into her head. She startled as she heard a voice speak into her mind. "~I see that one isn't very brave, so one really wouldn't belong in the house that ones sister is in~"</em>
</p><p>"<em>~I don't want to be placed into the same house as Hermione~" Elizabeth suddenly thought. "~Get out of my head~"</em></p><p>"<em>~A bit of cunningness like your sister, however… it isn't developed, nor is it your dominate trait~" the hat thing mummery into her head.</em></p><p>"<em>~Seriously, get out of my head~" Elizabeth felt like her privacy was being invaded.</em></p><p>"<em>~One wouldn't fit into Hufflepuff as one hates putting in hard work~" the hat continued, "~and don't worry, I don't share anything I see in here as that my dear is against the rules~"</em></p><p>"<em>~Doesn't mean that a person has to like seeing people in their heads~" the girl mummered.</em></p><p>"<em>My, my…" the hat said. "Your dominate trait is that you want to be able to compete with your sister, perhaps prove that you actually are better at her at something~ Ravenclaw!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Elizabeth jumped as she heard the hat call out the house name that she would be joining. She saw Hermione give her an odd look, not to mention a half smirk, almost as if her sister was in some way pleased with the whole situation, though Elizabeth guessed that this was because she happened to not have gotten into the house that Hermione was in. Of course, she hadn't gotten into the house that one boy was in, and she saw him give her a somewhat shocked look.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>To Elizabeth, the Hogwarts houses had not meaning, no meaning what so ever. She had not wanted to come to the school in the first place, thus she didn't want to look up things or listen to her sister prattle about things that were going on. She followed the Ravenclaw perfect up to the dorms, to find that the password to get in was a riddle. In other words, one didn't have to be Ravenclaw to get in. However, she felt that she would end up locked out all the time.</p><p>That should have been her first clue that each of the houses meant something specific. She was guided up to her dorm room; she saw the colors blue and bronze decorating the ornamentation of the area. The fact that the school was in a castle had caught her completely off guard. Glancing around, she could also tell that while there were quite a few students at the school, there was room for adding more students.</p><p>She arrived in her dorm and found that her house crest had been affixed to her school uniforms that had been in the trunk, and she also had school ties according to the color. Yoruichi's kennel was no where in sight, until she looked under the bed. She then looked at the other girls tables and found to her dismay that two of her roommates were obviously book worms, as they were all ready getting their books out of the trunk and lining them up.</p><p>One of the girls then spoke up. "So… you're related to Hermione Granger? Does that mean that you're as smart as she is?"</p><p>Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she suddenly skedaddled down into the common room to get away from them. She sat in one of the chairs and buried her head in her knees. She could hear a few of the students talking about her sister and how she should have been in Ravenclaw. There was also talk about whether or not Elizabeth would be as good as her sister. Then someone stated that if Hermione had ended up in another house then, it would be ironic that her sister would end up in Ravenclaw a complete dud.</p><p>Elizabeth felt like crying, however, someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think it is very nice talking about this in front of her little sister?"</p><p>A few mummers came from the older students, along with one saying that a first year should be up in bed as they really had no homework due the next day. To which the person responded. "That shouldn't matter. If you are going to be so cruel, I'll have to have a word with Flitwick, won't I?"</p><p>Elizabeth heard some mumblings from the others as they suddenly headed out to get away. "Why is it I ended up in the house with all the smart kids?"</p><p>The person who had come to her rescue obviously heard this. "Believe me when I say, not all the kids in Ravenclaw are smart. Some are only in this house because they are expected to make good grades. By the way, my name is Cho Chang. I am a friend of your sisters. If they bother you again, let me know."</p><p>Elizabeth perked her head up, blinking a couple of times, to see the oriental girl smiling at her. Suddenly, a girl of Indian decent came rushing down the stairs, a miffed look on her face. "Did I hear that some of the other Ravenclaws were picking on Hermione's little sister?"</p><p>"Ahh… this is Padma Patil. Or perhaps it is Parvarti?" Cho joked suddenly.</p><p>"Very funny Cho, as I am Padma, not my sister," the girl smiled. She then turned to Elizabeth. "If they bother you, I can get word to your sister through mine. Parvarti's my twin and is in Gryffindor."</p><p>"What is with the sorting like this though?" Elizabeth suddenly asked. "I thought that schools sorted out boys and girls."</p><p>"It's been tradition since the school was founded," the second year stated.</p><p>"We had four founders, each with different ideals, who wanted to make a place that is safe for those who were wizards and witches to be safe from Muggles," Cho smiled.</p><p>"I still feel different, what with the ghosts and all," Elizabeth suddenly commented.</p><p>"Ghosts are something to get used to. You should meet our house ghost, she is really sweet, though she tends to have her nose in a book," Padma smiled, while Cho made a funny face, realizing what Elizabeth had been getting at. Elizabeth though had a slightly shocked look on her face.</p><p>"So… let me talk to her for a bit," Cho smiled. "I think she needs some one on one talk."</p><p>"All right. I need to go and get things ready for tomorrow," the second year smiled and took off.</p><p>"The ghosts that Padma was talking about wasn't Muggle Ghost… everyone can see them," Cho suddenly commented.</p><p>"You mean, you can see them like Hermione?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.</p><p>"Ahh… not quite as clearly… and it is more of I can just hear them at this point. There are a few others," Cho suddenly commented as the portal clicked shut.</p><p>"They are called pluses or wholes," cam a sudden voice from the door way. "The ones that most people can see or hear."</p><p>"You mean the Wizarding Ghosts?" Cho suddenly asked.</p><p>"No… the things you miscalled Muggle Ghosts," a blond haired girl stated, holding a black cat in her arms.</p><p>"Yoruichi!" Elizabeth suddenly called out, only to have the cat jump out of the girl's arms and hurry up to the dorm room.</p><p>"Ahh… so the Grim Reaper is your cat," Luna suddenly stated, sitting down in a chair and folding her arms and legs.</p><p>"Wait… your Lovegood's daughter," Cho suddenly groaned. "The two of you go hunting for things that aren't there."</p><p>"But someone else called Yoruichi a Grim and Hermione told him that Grims are black dogs," Elizabeth frowned.</p><p>"That's a grim, not a Grim," Luna stated. "I gave her some chocolate pudding so she wouldn't be hungry."</p><p>"Chocolate isn't good for cats!" Elizabeth berated the other girl.</p><p>"Yoruichi isn't a cat… one might say she's human," Luna stated firmly. She then got up and headed up to the dorms. "I had better go and get some sleep."</p><p>"Ahh… don't pay her any mind. Her father is rather known to be a tad bit insane," Cho had a look of utter shock on her face.</p><p>"She fed my cat chocolate!" Elizabeth muttered under her breath. She then went up to her dorm room, only to find that Luna was one of her dorm mates.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Not always could one tell that one was having a dream, as some become so real that one feels as if they are right there in that world, the world twisting and turning about them in ways that one never expects. Elizabeth could see a long dark corridor and found herself walking down it, a loud hissing noise, something that she equated to a broken furnace coming to her ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw Ginny Weasly sitting in a chair, reading some sort of book, entranced greatly into what was going on. Elizabeth blinked a couple of times as she saw the legs of the chair look like snakes, then realized that they really were, and were twisting about. She saw that Ginny was writing in the book, and then heard her say, "I really like Harry, but he just ignores me…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elizabeth couldn't think why anyone would like Harry unless they got to know him, as the little bit of time she had been around the boy, she knew him to be very kind. Personally, that wasn't what she looked for in a guy… in truth, she didn't know what she looked for other then the guy having good looks, and she couldn't see Ron or Harry as potential dating material.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'd like to make a friend too… but everyone knows that us Weasly's are very poor," Ginny stated again.</em></p><p>
  <em>Elizabeth blinked a couple of times, as when she had met the Weasly girl, she had assumed from the way she dressed that she had no clue how to dress herself, however, if they didn't have money, then that would explain the reason. Perhaps also why Ron always dressed the way he did, though from watching him from the Ravenclaw table that night, she found him to be a very sloppy eater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soft sound came to her ears, that of footsteps coming closer to her. She got the feeling that a snake was watching her, and made a move to turn, but a sort of bony hand reached and touched her shoulder as a man with silverish hair, similar to the man who had sold her Yoruichi, for that ridiculously low price. His eyes were narrowed like a foxes.</em>
</p><p>"<em>One shouldn't look a snake in the eye, as they tend to get drawn into a place that they don't want to be," the man stated, sending shivers down her back. "I don't let people look me directly in the eye for fear of a Medusa like effect… that they won't like what they see."</em></p><p>"<em>Who are you?" she suddenly asked, quite bitter about the dream happening.</em></p><p>"<em>I am the snake that is in wolfs clothing amongst the sheep, one might say," the man hummed into her ear.</em></p><p>"<em>But not all snakes are bad, not all of them are poisonous," she commented.</em></p><p>"<em>Hmmm… wonder if I am the poisonous kind of the one that would cut off ones airways," the man sighed. "That is for you to figure out…"</em></p><p>"<em>You're more like a fox…"</em></p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Yoruichi had decided to do more exploring and had come to find the Slytherin dormitories. She snuck in as two students went through the door, two big second year brutes, likely off to the kitchens for a late night snack. She slithered in and felt that it was best that she could explore the place to her best ability, as no one seemed to be awake. She changed into her human form and began to rifle through some of the books in one of the places off to the side of the common room.</p><p>Unfortunately, she hadn't realized that Slytherins were the most sneaky of all the students and heard a huge bloody hell as a young man with slightly buck teeth appeared behind her, then disappeared to go and get an adult likely. "<em>Hell…"</em></p><p>She quickly changed back to her self as a black cat, and began to lick her paw, pretending that nothing had actually happened. A man with greasy hair came back with the boy, along with a bunch of other students, including the one called Draco Malfoy. She watched as the blond haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. However, the man spoke up. "Where is this naked lady that you saw Flint?"</p><p>"She was right here, I swear!" the boy stammered out, loosing his common place sneer. "She had big boobs."</p><p>"Can you be even more immature," came Draco's reply. "I mean… to talk about a female like that, seriously."</p><p>"Watch it Malfoy, just because your of two of the greater pure blood families doesn't mean that I have to take crap from you!" the boy snapped.</p><p>"I seriously don't see a woman here… only a black cat," the man folded his arms, though the look he gave the shingami stated that he had a feeling about her. Quite a few of the students began to laugh.</p><p>"Maybe the cat is an Animungus," the boy suddenly snapped.</p><p>"That's a male cat Marcus," another boy stated.</p><p>"Shut up Adrian Pucey. I didn't ask you," the boy stated, only to have them laugh at him again.</p><p>"Everyone to bed now!" Snape stated, grabbing the boys ear. "You and I will have a word in my office Flint about saying such outlandish things."</p><p>The man dragged the boy to the portal, only to have it snap open and two boys crash into them, smashing there ill gotten gains of food into the robes of the other two. "As for you two, Crabbe and Goyal, you will be also coming to my office with me."</p><p>"He's such a pretty cat," a girl suddenly cooed, reaching out to tickle her under the chin. However, Draco grabbed her arm.</p><p>"First, the cat's female. Second, she defiantly isn't an animungus. Lastly, she belongs to the Grangers," he growled.</p><p>"Eww…" the girl suddenly stated, herring away from them, as did others of the students.</p><p>Draco turned to glare at Yoruichi. "What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?"</p><p>"You mean sneaking in here to explore?" the cat suddenly stated.</p><p>"I have no problems with that," Draco hissed. "What I have problems with is the fact that everyone knows that Marcus Flint is a pervert, and you showed up in front of him… naked?"</p><p>"Ehh… well, what is this animungus thing?" the cat suddenly asked.</p><p>"Similar to what you can do, you stupid feline, except they can't talk in animal form!" Draco snapped again. "And it takes years to gain an animungus form."</p><p>"Ahh… well I just happened to be born this way!" the cat chuckled. "I should do that more often, see who else I can rile up!"</p><p>"And get yourself caught! Plus, I don't want to see a woman naked!" Draco snapped.</p><p>"Ahh… the boy is a baby and has never seen a woman that far…" Yoruichi laughed.</p><p>"What are you, a pervert yourself? A pedophile perhaps?" Draco muttered. "I would get tanned if either of my parents found out you know."</p><p>"Pervert… pedophile… actually, I'm neither. I just have a very morbid sense of humor one might say," the cat chuckled again.</p><p>"Seriously, you are annoying," the boy muttered. "And why do I have to deal with you?"</p><p>"Because, I can make your life miserable," Yoruichi smiled.</p><p>"Your already doing that stupid cat!' the blond haired boy snapped.</p><p>"Yes, well that has to deal with…" however, they found themselves interrupted by Marcus Flint coming back and through the door.</p><p>"Well… I am glad that Snape that a lecture would best come from my family members, though I don't look forward to getting my hide tanned when I get home, this is great blackmail against you, isn't it Malfoy?"</p><p>"Blackmail?" Draco suddenly turned to the older boy, a look of great distaste in his voice.</p><p>"I could tell people that the cat can talk, or… I could tell them that you enjoy your time talking to animals," the boy suddenly grabbed his ear hard. He launched a foot out to kick at Yoruichi. "Come on and talk again you mangy cat!"</p><p>However, Yoruichi instead jumped up and latched onto the older boy's leg, digging her claws in and chuckling at the same time. After about thirty seconds, she jumped higher up, then launched herself on top of a chair, then onto the older boys shoulder, again digging in her claws. She then jumped off and kicked her feet at him and went to a place he wouldn't be able to get her without getting clawed.</p><p>Flint's eyes were cold as he turned to Malfoy. "You owe me something Draco Malfoy, and you had better make it worth my while."</p><p>"And what are you suggesting I do?" Draco sunk down into the chair, thankful the boy had let go of his ear.</p><p>"Let's see… your family is rich, isn't it? The Quiditch team could use new brooms, couldn't it?" Flint grinned.</p><p>"Do you think that my father would just give them away to you?" Draco suddenly snapped.</p><p>"Oh… just say it's to bribe us to let you on the team," the boy stated, smirking at Draco. "This way I can keep an eye on you."</p><p>"Hell… as if…" Draco however found the boy shaking a finger at him.</p><p>"I know that you want in on this. I'll even make you seeker. That way you can compete with Potter… make your father proud," the older boy laughed, then took off, limping and rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>"Are you going to give in to him?" the cat stated, coming out.</p><p>Draco glared at the grim. "Do you think I have any choice? You've made some major problems for me. And I have to admit, the chance to beat Potter and best him at something is not something I can easily pass up, now is it?"</p><p>"Males," Yoruichi shook her shoulders, then marched off. "Of course, I wouldn't mind besting people. However… think of it this way. Do it with ones own skill, don't buy it."</p><p>Draco could only glare at her, rather irritated with the fact that she some how found the right to lecture him.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>All the way in Japan, Isshin was taking the time to speak with Urahara, who had just come back from his trip from England, a huge smirk on his face. "So, how did it go?"</p><p>"Yoruichi wants to kill both of us," the man chuckled.</p><p>"Yes…" Isshin commented. "Did you find out if the little brat is still there? If I run into him while he's on his ambassadorial trip, I will end up in a bunch of straights, as of all people to likely recognize me, he is most likely."</p><p>"Ehh… wouldn't that be because of that reason?" Urahara stated. "You also know that unlike most others who would recognize you, you can't predict his reaction?"</p><p>Isshin closed his eyes and sighed. "The point is, will he be there when it comes time for our family trip? Most ambassadorial trips last longer then planned."</p><p>"He's leaving in a week's time, right on schedule," Urahara laughed. "I overheard that he told them that he would not insult them by staying any longer then he promised, as that would be rude manners, even if he didn't succeed in getting in their soul society, he did leave a good impression on them, so I gather."</p><p>"Ehh… kid has a stick in the ass still for mannerisms," Isshin picked up his cup of sake. "That means I won't have a problem."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Howl to the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoruichi finds she enjoys terrorizing the halls of Hogwarts. Elizabeth and Luna get their invitations to the club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Draco found a black cat following close at his heals. Pansy Parkinson glanced at the cat and gave it a glaring look, as if the cat was filth of some kind or another. The cat's soft steps meant that she might have gone unnoticed, but she seemed to be purposely trying to make Pansy notice her, almost as if to torment the blond haired Slytherin.</p><p>He mad a sour face, as if he looked to shoe her away, but then thought better of it as he remembered what had happened to flint the night before. In the sleeve of his robes, he carried the letter that he would be sending to his father. What he wrote made him sick, not because he didn't mind asking his father for such things, but in truth, it was because he wasn't in control of the whole matter.</p><p>He went and sat at the table and Yoruichi slid under the table, to which Pansy had to say something. "Really… what is it with the Granger's cat and her following you?"</p><p>"Because… I don't rightly know," Draco muttered, taking a bite of breakfast. "Flint tried to do something last night and he got clawed good, so I dare not touch the cat as she has a nasty attitude."</p><p>"He," Pansy corrected him, though she was in truth wrong. "You're just taking Flint's words to seriously. I didn't think you to be the perverted type, but if you really want…"</p><p>"Shut up Parkinson, I really didn't ask you to follow me, now did I," Draco sighed. "And why Goyle and Crabbe are missing breakfast, I really don't know… ahh, there they are… you'd better move a seat over so they both can sit by me."</p><p>"Heh… Pansy likes you," Crabbe chuckled.</p><p>"She does?" Goyal muttered through a mouth full of food. A mew came from below them. "I think the cat wants food."</p><p>"I think the cat should get lost as it belongs to the Mudblood," Pansy suddenly chimed in, only to let out a loud yelp. "It's latched onto my foot!"</p><p>"Give her some food, and she'll go away… or at least let go," Draco muttered, through chewing his food.</p><p>"No… I…" the girl started, only to have Goyal slip something under the table.</p><p>"I don't know why the silly Mudblood wants a black cat… that is associated with the dark arts," Theodore Knott suddenly chimed in. "Yeowch!"</p><p>Again, Goyal stuck some food under the table, to which Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy muttered under her breath. "It is a he, not a she."</p><p>"Oi… looks like Ronald Weasly got a howler," the whisper suddenly came down from one of the few who had noticed the delivery.</p><p>"What?" Draco suddenly asked, glancing up.</p><p>"You didn't see the Weasly owl crash Malfoy?" Flint smirked. "It was rather loud… as will be…"</p><p>The howler then went off all of a sudden, yelling about stealing a car and an inquisition into the whole matter at work. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. "Not only does Potter end up causing a scene by not being here last night, he ends up going and making an even bigger one this morning. He'll probably be good friends with that stupid Lockhart fellow."</p><p>"No, because I am his number one fan," Pansy flipped her hair suddenly, to which Draco stopped with food half way out of his mouth, his eyebrows rising up.</p><p>"Malfoy looks silly," Goyle chuckled.</p><p>Crabbe suddenly reached for Draco's food, but Malfoy threw a glare at the other boy. He then turned to Pansy. "As far as I am concerned, you can like him for all I care. I don't see what any of you girls see in him."</p><p>"I want to smash his smile," Bulstrode suddenly laughed, causing everyone at the table to turn and look at her. Draco shook his head as they got up and left to go to their first class, however, Yoruichi made a sign that she wished to speak to him on the side.</p><p>"I wish to have a howler," the cat smirked.</p><p>"What? Why?" Draco became confused.</p><p>"Revenge!" Yoruichi smirked as a cat only could. Draco just shook his head at her.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth Grangers first class of the day was double potions with Hufflepuff. She walked into the classroom and took a seat around the middle, trying to look inauspicious. She could still hear some of her fellow Ravenclaw students talking about how she was Hermione Granger's little sister. In fact, it was more pronounced then it was before.</p><p>To her surprise, Luna went and took a seat next to her, and the other students filed into the classroom. Elizabeth opened her previously unopened book and pretended to hide behind it, however, this made her look even more auspicious. One of the Ravenclaw students, one with black, curly hair, turned and glared at her.</p><p>That was when everyone jumped as Professor Snape came bustling into the classroom. He started into his speech, when the girl at the front raised her hand. Luna breathed into Elizabeth's ear. "That's Grant Page's little sister, Germaine."</p><p>"Yes Miss Page," Snape raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"I don't think Granger is paying any attention," the girl smirked.</p><p>Snape snapped a ruler down onto the girl's desk. "So one finds my speech boring?"</p><p>"I…" Elizabeth though snapped her mouth shut.</p><p>Snape took note that her book had just been opened, then posed a question to her. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolf's bane."</p><p>"Monkshood is used in detective mysteries as a poison used on the victim, while wolf's bane is used in horror movies as the cure for being a werewolf," Elizabeth suddenly stated, taken completely off guard. Laughter suddenly came from the other students in the room.</p><p>"They are the same thing," Germaine suddenly stated, causing Snape to turn on her.</p><p>"Fifteen points from Ravenclaw Miss Germaine. I did not ask for you to answer the question," Snape muttered, heading up to the front of the classroom.</p><p>"But she got the question wrong," Germaine protested.</p><p>"Actually," Snape muttered, feeling a headache coming on, "The answer is correct… unfortunately…"</p><p>A few mummers came from the other students as Elizabeth yet again hid behind her book. As she glanced at the pages, she saw that there were actually some interesting things in there. However, she didn't dare turn the pages and call attention to herself. Many of the Ravenclaw students were trying to figure out how her answer could in fact be right at all.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Yoruichi had come to meet one Ms. Norris and took an instant dislike to the cat. She also took to chasing the poor tabby around the grounds for the sure joy of getting exercise. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the cat was terrified of her as much as the students were terrified of the cat. All she had to do was chase Ms. Norris to a group of students and they would schedule.</p><p>She was walking by, when she passed Elizabeth, who had Luna tagging onto her. The blond haired girl muttered under her breath. "I wish that we could have done Mandrakes like Hermione is doing. Why is only the second years doing it, this isn't fare! And we had that stupid Snape too… I hate him!"</p><p>"I liked squeezing the bulbs," Luna commented.</p><p>"Well, I get the idea that you would like anything," Elizabeth sighed.</p><p>"Oh… there's a commotion going on over at the DADA room," Luna stated suddenly.</p><p>"What?" came the confused reply.</p><p>"Defence Against the Dark Arts," the girl replied.</p><p>"There are really bad spells that we need to know how to defend ourselves against!" the other blond haired girl squeaked out.</p><p>"More of things… like vampires… werewolves…" Luna started.</p><p>"What if the teacher brought in a werewolf!" Elizabeth began to become nervous about the whole matter.</p><p>"We could go see," Luna suddenly stated.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Everyone says that Lockhart knows what he is doing," Luna smiled. "But I doubt it. He did write the book <em>Wanderings with Werewolves</em>."</p><p>"Lockhart writes those kinds of books?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.</p><p>"He supposedly lives the books, then writes them. My father says he's a fraud," Luna suddenly stated.</p><p>"So… he's supposed to be a really great at… whatever it is," Elizabeth suddenly asked the other girl.</p><p>"Supposedly, yes… what ever he does he is good at," Luna had an odd grin on her face which caused Elizabeth to shake her head. Yoruichi followed the two girls to the room, where they were in time to find a bunch of the students rushing out.</p><p>"What exactly happened?" Elizabeth asked.</p><p>"Damn man let out a bunch of Cornish Pixies and the stupid things went nuts. They hung poor Neville up on the chandelier," one Gryffindor suddenly stated. "It's a mad house and Lockhart left it for us to take care of… but we decided to get out of there."</p><p>"Hold on… are you a Gryffindor second year?" Elizabeth asked.</p><p>"Oh… wait… your Hermione Grangers little sis… my names Seamus Finnegan," the boy stated, then took off.</p><p>"How does that tell me if he's a second year…" the girl muttered.</p><p>"Because he knew you were Hermione's sister, he assumed that was why you were asking it, so the Fublejub told him to say it that way," Luna stated as the two girls and the cat found themselves entering the class room.</p><p>"Oi! Elizabeth! Tell your stupid sister that Lockhart isn't all that he's cracked up to be!" Ron suddenly yelled, as they shoved another pixie into the cage.</p><p>"Oh… but Lockhart is just charming… like a movie star!" Elizabeth gave her flirtatious voice, then whispered into Luna's ear. "I am starting to think he is a cad… can't Hermione see that?"</p><p>"<em>I wonder that too.</em>" Yoruichi yawned. "<em>And this man was supposed to have had great adventures. Put him up against Captain Hitsugaya or Lieutenant Yachiru… and they're kids and shouldn't look scary… he'd run the opposite direction. And if Kenpachi showed up, the guy would be dead in a few seconds just looking at the man."</em></p><p>"Can I help?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, to which Hermione glanced over.</p><p>"Ahh… we're almost done," her sister suddenly stated.</p><p>"But… what about that boy hanging up there?" she asked.</p><p>"Neville…" Ron suddenly glanced up. "Ahh… leave him. I am sure that Madame Hooch can get him down from there, can't she. We can just go and leave him until someone comes."</p><p>"That's mean!" Hermione glared at the red head. That was when Madame Hooch came into the room.</p><p>"I was told that there were some problems here…" the woman stated, flipping out her wand. "Sometimes I wonder…"</p><p>Hooch levitated Neville down to the ground. She then saw Luna and Elizabeth. "Ahh… two of the people I was looking for."</p><p>"For what?" Ron suddenly asked. However, Harry grabbed the sleeve of his robes and pulled him out of the room.</p><p>"Anyways… these are, the two of you, your invite to the Geist Club," the women handed the black cards to the girls.</p><p>"Geist Club…" Elizabeth became confused suddenly.</p><p>"That is a club for people who can see or hear to any degree Muggle Ghosts," Neville suddenly stated. We have a total of five members, and you two will increase it to seven."</p><p>"Nine actually… I am having to extend an invite to the Weasly twins as they did in fact find out about the club. However, they do mean no harm, they're just extremely inquisitive. They make some of the highest grades honestly if they wanted to, but they simply have their heads too full of ideas for pranks," Hooch stated. "Speaking of which, I have to go and find them."</p><p>"So… who are the other members?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.</p><p>"Diggory sempai, Cho sempai and that nasty Malfoy," Neville suddenly frowned. "He's always running around with those two idiots of his, I am surprised that he has yet to tell them."</p><p>"Because it is his secret too… if the club is found out, he gets found out, and as a member of a Pure Blood family, image is everything," Hermione frowned. "Anyways… we have to be getting along so that whoever cleans this place can come and clean up."</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Later that night, Draco found the time to take off and send his letter, not to mention help Yoruichi with the howler that she wished to send. They went to the owlery so that she could also send off her letter. He tied his to his owl, recorded her howler, with an eyebrow raised, then tied it to another owl's leg. They then went and stood on the steps.</p><p>As the sun set, Draco placed his chin into the palm of his hands. "I hate the fact that I can see Muggle Ghosts. I mean… the fact that they are Muggle is demeaning."</p><p>"Demeaning?" Yoruichi howled with laughter. "Kiddo, do you really understand the meaning of demeaning?"</p><p>"I think so… yes. It means something that disgraces oneself," Draco suddenly commented.</p><p>Other words are, humiliate, debase, humble, lower, and put down," the cat suddenly licked her paws. "Explain how Muggles are all of those, can you?"</p><p>"It is a disgrace by the fact that I got disgraced by the fact that Granger has better grades then me. It is humiliating to have to tell ones father that a Mudblood is the one making the best grades, while you come in second. As for debase, my father debases me whenever I mention something good about Granger. He says that I shouldn't humble or lower myself to their level, that I should be better then them. Put down…" Draco blinked.</p><p>"Can you think of something that is a put down about this?" Yoruichi suddenly asked.</p><p>"A put down… I guess that would be the fact that if anyone knows that I can see Muggle Ghosts, that would be a put down," Draco suddenly commented.</p><p>"Really?" Yoruichi sighed. "Now that has to do with being able to see Muggle Ghosts, that has to deal with Muggles."</p><p>"Well… then what do you think that put down has to do with everything?" the boy snapped, pushing his blond hair out of his face.</p><p>"I believe that the Purebloods put down the Muggle born," Yoruichi suddenly commented. "They try to find ways to make it so that they become disgraced, humiliated and debased in the eyes of others. They are expected to humble and lower themselves to the place their faces into the mud. That is the truth of the matter."</p><p>"My father says they deserve it," Draco suddenly commented.</p><p>"Why," the cat yawned.</p><p>"Why… because magic should stay with the magic families is why. One of the theories out there is they stole magic," Draco took a stick and began to scratch the ground.</p><p>"Can someone who isn't a witch or wizard perform magic?" Yoruichi suddenly asked.</p><p>"Well, no," the stick broke.</p><p>"I hope eventually you see my point," the shinigami noble began to walk back to the school. "What you need to do is not believe everything that someone tells you, but make up your own mind, as you are a smart kid. I mean, you are second in your class grade wise. Even if that isn't first place, that is still something to be proud of."</p><p>Draco could only scowl at her.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Urahara and Isshin were sitting in one of the back rooms playing a Japanese board game, when an owl flew in with a red envelope. Urahara raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Uhh oh…"</p><p>"What does uhh oh mean?" Isshin suddenly asked, the found out as the other ex-shingami opened it.</p><p>"THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU TO FOR SELLING ME LIKE A SLAVE UP THE EGYPTIAN RIVER! I HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS MISSION STINKS IN THAT I AM HAVING TO DEAL WITH NOT BEING ABLE TO CHANGE INTO MY HUMAN FORM! THEY THINK I AM A MALE CAT WITHOUT EVEN SPEAKING"</p><p>"I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL, WHEN I GET HOME KILL YOU MANY, MANY TIMES, EXPESSULLY IF I EVER FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD. I CAN DEAL WITH HERMIONE, BUT ELIZABETH HAS SOME MAJOR FLAWS IN HER PERSONALITY. I ALSO THINK THAT HERMIONE WILL EVENTUALLY FIND OUT!"</p><p>"I FOUND ON ALLY, BUT HE IS A PURE BLOOD LITTLE TWIT WHO IS GIVING ME A FUNNY LOOK AS I SAY THIS AND MAIL THE LETTER! THE ONLY REASON HE IS HELPING IS HE DOESN'T WANT THE FACT THAT HE CAN SEE SPIRITS WITH CHAINS GETTING OUT TO OTHERS! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY, BECAUSE AS SOON AS I FIGURE OUT WHERE URUHARA PUT THE STUPID GATE, I'LL HURT YOU!"</p><p>"AND NO URAHARA, DON'T EVEN THINK OF ASKING ME TO BUY YOU ANY WIZARDING CANDY! IF YOU DO, I WILL SO PUT POISON IN IT, YOU WON'T THINK IT IS FUNNY! THE IDEA AND NERVE OF YOU TWO MEN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"</p><p>As the letter turned to asked, Isshin raised an eyebrow. "I am so glad Hermione hasn't set me one of those."</p><p>"Well, that is to be expected that Yoruichi would do something like this. Don't blame her for being miffed," Urahara laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mudblood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco struggles with what is expected of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoruichi had her hands full with quite a few tasks. The first and foremost in her mind was a way to get back at Isshin when he visited, for though she could easily go and see them in Japan, she had yet to figure out where and how Urahara had set up the portal back and forth. The man was a genius, but one who tended not to show his plans to the world around him.</p><p>Thus she figured that she would use the Weasley twins to her advantage. She had rather taken a liking to the boys and had already formulated a plan on what to do when Isshin came, but it required the Weasley troupe to not go home for the holidays. So far, there was no plan either way. This was the easiest task out of her constantly growing list.</p><p>She found that she did not need to worry so much about Hermione, even though it was this Granger that had brought about the worry of Isshin in the first place. She had gotten a better story of the matter that had happened from the gossip that was spread through the school, and she had to say that the girl had the brains to definitely take care of herself. There wasn't much she had to worry about her.</p><p>On the other hand, there was Elizabeth. While she didn't make the best grades for her year, the girl was getting pretty high grades, though none of it seemed to be up to par with most of the Ravenclaw students. Many had come to realize that she was the one person in their house who really didn't care about grades, other then Luna Lovegood.</p><p>Luna Lovegood was, how to put it, on the loony side, but she also made the top grades for her year. Yet she didn't seem to care about them like Hermione did, and didn't fret much about things. Sometimes she got in trouble for saying odd things, and she was rather disliked for being what others would call a nut job, but Yoruichi found that she liked the girl.</p><p>And the advantage of having Luna in the same house, same year and same dorm room as Elizabeth was that Luna, knowing Yoruichi's secret, would tell her everything that happened during class that day, thus allowing the black cat to have the story of what went on, albeit with some of Luna's quirkiness added in. Though she had to admit, she really adored the child, as quirky as she was.</p><p>And she did not have to worry about this girl or Draco telling her secret. Draco was like most of the pureblood kids she saw; however, she had the feeling he might be doing it more to please his father then anything else. This meant that she had to mostly worry about Flint spreading her secret. Thus she decided to find a way to get him in trouble, and let him know that, even though he succeeded in getting Draco to get the brooms, she wasn't going to put up with any nonsense.</p><p>So, one night, she snuck into the Slytherin common room with another student and went up to his dorm room. She opened up his things while he was asleep and found that Draco was quite right, the boy was definitely a pervert. He had quite a few magazines with questionable pictures in them. She took the time to spread them out so that they would easily be found in the morning.</p><p>She also managed to spill a bottle of ink, and purposely step all over the magazines, leaving cat prints all over them. Flint was lucky that he woke up first in the morning, as he was able to clean up the mess she made. However, glancing around the room, and finding her sitting on the windowsill, licking her paws, then leaving as soon as he saw her told him not to mess with her.</p><p>However, what she didn't know was that the broom fiasco would lead to some problems that she had not expected, not to mention finding out that while under normal circumstances, Hermione could take care of herself, there was one thing that no one really had expected, but then Yoruichi's knowledge of Wizarding matters was slim in comparison to Urahara's.</p><p>She had been following Luna and Elizabeth past the Quidditch fields, when she heard a commotion going on. She hurried over out of curiosity and found that two groups of people were standing on the field, speaking with each other. A few were dressed in funny looking robes, which the black cat guessed was for the Quidditch sport. She hurried over, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>What she found out was that Flint had taken the time to arrange to use the field at the same time as the Gryffindor team, to show off the new brooms that Draco's father had supplied, and that Draco was their new seeker. He saw her, and had an evil glint in his eyes, as if he was yet again trying to get the one up on the Malfoy child. She also saw the Weasley twins looking murderously at him.</p><p>"Why is it that you Malfoys always have to buy your way into places?" this comment came from Ron Weasley, who was there along with Hermione, probably because Harry was on the team.</p><p>"At least my father can afford new brooms. Your family had to scrounge to just make ends meet to pay for books this year!" Draco suddenly snapped.</p><p>Yoruichi knew that both boys were hitting nerves that dug deep and that they weren't merely teasing each other. They were on the point of insulting each other. Hermione, though, was affronted by what Draco had stated. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to <em>buy</em> their way in. <em>They</em> got in on pure talent."</p><p>Draco's eyes were livid and he turned towards her, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."</p><p>It was obvious to Yoruichi that the boy had meant to say something else in addition to this, but found that Flint suddenly had to step in front of the boy, his arms spread. Quite a few people were trying to jinx Draco, and Ronald Weasley succeeded in pointing his wand under Flint's arm, only the boy's spell backfired, and it was Ronald who ended up spitting slugs.</p><p>One small boy started using his camera to take pictures, at which point Draco's face grew even more livid, not to mention, he threw a glare at Potter about this whole mess and debacle. The Gryffindors quickly dispersed, taking off with Ronald to someplace. After they had left, Draco shoved his broom into Flint's chest.</p><p>"What was that for?" Flint smirked.</p><p>"You purposely did that so our team might get into a fight with Gryffindor, didn't you?" Draco snapped.</p><p>"Well, so what?" Flint suddenly commented. "Now, get on your broom so we can practice."</p><p>"Flint… slugs are destroying the field, you idiot!" Draco pointed at where the slugs were gorging themselves on the grass. Some of the Slytherins who had been laughing at this time stopped, while a few others continued.</p><p>"He has a point Flint… there is no way we'll be…" Adrian tried speaking up.</p><p>"We'll play until someone tells us to stop," Flint snapped, then turned to Draco. "Or are you too chicken?"</p><p>Draco glared at the boy, and then snatched the broom back from him. Yoruichi knew that she would have to have a talk with him about this later.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Later ended being that night when Draco left for the club meeting, a very sick look on his face. He saw Yoruichi following him and stopped in his tracks. "You know, why can't you follow one of the Granger girls?"</p><p>"You mean one of the Mudbloods?" Yoruichi asked, keeping in step with him.</p><p>"I…" Draco almost stopped. "How much exactly did you hear?"</p><p>"The whole thing," the cat purred. "Hermione was bawling her eyes out for quite a bit."</p><p>Some footsteps were heard behind them, and Draco found a firm grip placed onto his shoulder, to which he turned to find a very livid Cedric glaring at him. "What gives you the right to call Hermione that Malfoy?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Draco suddenly tried pulling away from the other boy. "What gives you the right to lecture me?"</p><p>"The fact that I am older than you and I'm supposed to be your mentor, or something like that… or at least I thought I was your role model. This is the third time you've called her Mudblood you know," the older boy spun the younger one around.</p><p>"Three… I only remember one time!" Draco protested, becoming confused.</p><p>"There was the time that Hooch told me about, when she was taking Hermione through Diagon Alley. You were with her father and Hermione couldn't take it seriously then because she didn't know what the word meant," Cedric snapped. "The second time was when she thought you had seen the ghost that was with her on your first day last year… on the train. She associated it with a defense mechanism. She told us about those, I don't know if there are any others."</p><p>"I didn't mean to," the younger boy couldn't look Cedric in the eyes.</p><p>"And your buying your way onto the team was despicable," Cedric muttered, not looking Draco in the face. "I know you don't care what Hermione thinks of you, but don't you think that might be an insult to me?"</p><p>"Shut up! You don't have to deal with Flint in the same house, do you?!" Draco shoved Cedric away from him.</p><p>Cedric suddenly raised an eyebrow, grabbing Draco's shoulder. "Is there something about this that you aren't telling me Draco?"</p><p>"It's Malfoy." Draco muttered. "It isn't as if you're my friend. I don't have any!"</p><p>"How dumb can you get? Everyone in the geist club was willing to be your friend, then you most likely threw it away by calling Granger that detestable name," Cedric glared at him, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"She didn't have to comment about getting on the team with talent when the only reason Potter made the team last year is because everyone knows who he is! Everyone jumps to his command because his name is so famous!" Draco was suddenly yelling.</p><p>Cedric rolled his eyes at the boy. "Draco… Harry got onto his team by talent… and from what I heard; you were stupid enough to play a part in getting him on the team. Perhaps her words wouldn't have stung as much if they weren't true."</p><p>"You don't think I wish it was true!" Draco snapped. "Hell, I don't even know how much talent I actually have, or anyone on that team for that matter. Flint likes to play favorites and the only reason that he possibly lets Pucey stay is because Pucey makes the team look good with the fact he refuses to fowl anyone."</p><p>"And Pucey is actually good to, but you have a point, Flint does like to play favorites," Cedric frowned. "However, why stoop to his level. I mean, there could have been some other way to get to him…"</p><p>"He blackmailed me… all right? I would rather not talk about it, Diggory," the boy glared at the floor.</p><p>"Does it have to do with the club?" Cedric shook Draco, but the boy refused to answer. "It does, doesn't it?"</p><p>"If you think an invitation threat is enough to keep him quiet if he found out about the club, it wouldn't work on him," the boy pulled away. "As for what he was blackmailing me about, it is none of your business. I've decided I'm not going tonight!"</p><p>With that, Draco stormed off. Due to this, Yoruichi ended up following Cedric to where the club meeting was being held, and to her utmost delight, she also figured out where Urahara probably hid the portal to get back and forth. Yoruichi found that she loved how Urahara had come up with this plan, but felt that he could have told her sooner, as she could have used this room sooner to her benefit.</p><p>She went and took a seat next to Luna Lovegood on the blue couch, while Cedric took one on the yellow. Elizabeth was being rather poutish about the whole matter. Hermione and the twins sat on the red couch, both boys on either side of her with smirk on their faces. Neville sat on the floor.</p><p>"Seems it is Gryffindor with four wins, Ravenclaw with three, Hufflepuff with one and Slytherin with zero," Fred joked.</p><p>"Oi!" Cedric shook his head at the two boys. "First off, you two may now be club members, but you still can't see Muggle Ghosts, so you two don't count. And Slytherin does have one."</p><p>"I don't exactly blame him for not showing up," Cho scowled.</p><p>"He almost did, but thought better of it," Cedric sighed. "I had a talk with him before I came."</p><p>"I don't want to see him after what he said today," Hermione snapped.</p><p>"He did call Hermione… that word," Neville muttered under his breath.</p><p>"So…" Fred's eyes suddenly got dark.</p><p>"Malfoy is in this club," George finished. "He's one to talk... a big hypocrite isn't he?"</p><p>"You could say that," Cedric muttered. "I thought I was really getting through to him."</p><p>"Maybe we need to have more meetings to promote Federish from getting into our heads," Luna suddenly piped up.</p><p>"What exactly did he say to my sister?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, confusion on her face.</p><p>"He called me a Mudblood Liz. He'll call anyone who comes from a Muggle family that," Hermione nearly spat out. "Pureblood supremacy my ass..."</p><p>Elizabeth became quite, but Luna suddenly spoke up. "Harry is hearing voices, but it isn't positives or negatives."</p><p>At first everyone stared at her. The Hermione shook her head at the girl. "You mean that he isn't hearing Muggle Ghosts?"</p><p>Luna nodded her head. "He asked if we could hear it too. I can hear and see clearly all the time, so I don't think he is hearing them."</p><p>"He was probably just tired from the detention he had to serve with Lockhart," Elizabeth yawned. "I'm tired of being up this late."</p><p>"It isn't as if you haven't been studying for classes," Cho sighed.</p><p>"I know… Elizabeth… don't you care about the grades you get?" Hermione suddenly asked. "I thought that's why you wanted into Ravenclaw."</p><p>"Wanted?" the small girl suddenly became confused. "I don't understand this wanting part of it."</p><p>"The hat sorts on traits that it sees in us and our wants," Cedric commented. "You are in Ravenclaw because you belong there."</p><p>"If you want, I can help you. Geist club forms a study group outside of club meetings," Cho suddenly imputed.</p><p>"We're in," the twins commented suddenly and unexpectedly.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Cho gave the two dirty looks.</p><p>"Look…" Fred started, but had a hand clapped over his mouth.</p><p>"We may not seem to take studying seriously, but we want to be able to make the best joke shop tricks ever," George smiled. "To do that, we only need certain knowledge that pertains to that trade, right?"</p><p>Cho opened her mouth, but then closed it in shock. Cedric shook his head, laughing. "You two promise to behave, and you can come."</p><p>The oriental girl glared at him, but then shrugged her shoulders. "Luna was also right about us needing to meet more… I mean, it was one thing when it was only a few of us, but there are quite a few members now, so… more meetings?"</p><p>"Once a week instead of once a month would work fine with me," Hermione suddenly stated. "Though I really don't want to deal with Malfoy."</p><p>"He's hurting inside because of Winkins," Luna stated, a small smile spreading on her face, giving Cedric a knowing look, which startled him.</p><p>"I guess I can keep trying to reach him, but he is seriously trying my patience," the boy sighed.</p><p>"Well, Halloween is around the corner, I say we have our next meeting then," Cho suddenly stated. "And we should start planning some outings for us. I mean… we should start acting like we are a real club."</p><p>"And we need a cover," Cedric suddenly commented.</p><p>"Sempai… I think I have an idea," Cho smirked. "I'll give the details next meeting!"</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>That day was one of Ukitake's down days. In fact, his illness had made it so that he was stuck in bed for quite a few days, much to his displeasure. He had planned on visiting the young taicho on his return back from his ambassadorial trip, but found that he was either ill, the young one was out of the office, or other such reasons.</p><p>A small argument broke out in front of the doors and Ukitake heard the thumping of his two third seats heads. He then heard Rukia speak up. "Since the two of you decided to argue on who will take it to him, I will take it, as he is not feeling really good today!"</p><p>"Gomen Rukia-chan!"</p><p>"Gomen Kuchiki-san!"</p><p>A knock came on the door and Ukitake gave an amused smile. "Come in Kuchiki-dono."</p><p>The door opened and Rukia bowed, the two third seats on either side of her. "Apologies for interrupting, but a package came from Hitsugaya taicho. The letter requests you open it in private."</p><p>Rukia then stood up and brought the package, setting it next to the man, then returned to the door and closed it. Ukitake got a small smile on his face as he picked up the package. He opened the letter that was inside the other letter.</p><p>
  <em>To Ukitake taicho -<br/>
I don't usually find things humorous, but a Grim Reaper by the name of Black introduced me to these… things. Since you were not feeling well, and I know that you would have liked to have greeted me on my return, I hope they make you feel better.<br/>
- Sincerely<br/>
Hitsugaya taicho</em>
</p><p>Ukitake opened the box that the letters were attached to. Inside were a few pentagon shaped boxes. Ukitake went and opened one, only to nearly jump as a chocolate frog leapt out of the box. At first he looked at it in shock, then a smile slowly crept over his face and he burst into laughter.</p><p>At this, his third seats suddenly opened the door, only to have the female have the frog jump right onto her face. The male, oblivious to the fact, had a concerned look on his face. "Taicho… are you all right. Hitsugaya taicho doesn't send things that make…"</p><p>Ukitake could only laugh some more as he pointed at Kiyone, who was pulling the frog of her face. Rukia got a look that said this completely tickled her funny bone and burst out laughing, also pointing at the girl while slapping the other hand over her mouth, while Sentaro could only stare with his jaw dropped. Ukitake spoke between laughs. "Apparently… Shiro-chan… felt I needed… cheering up! Don't tell him… that you know… about this! He'll be… completely… embarrassed!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Deathday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is after Muggle Born at the school, but Norris is the first victim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was running smoothly at Hogwarts and nothing seemed to be likely to go off kilter. However, Dumbledore had to wonder exactly how long the peace would last. Last year there had been some foreshadowing of the problems, but he felt that he was missing what he might be having a problem with this year. That was until Hagrid came to him about certain things, but then they still had still no clue as to what was going on. Unknown happenings troubled him greatly.</p><p>An owl flew in and perched on his desk, a letter in its beak, addressed by one Kurosaki Isshin, or in English, Isshin Kurosaki. Dumbledore opened the letter.</p><p>
  <em>To headmaster person thingy, whatever your name may be,<br/>
- I am writing to see if my son, two daughters and I could visit my nieces, the Granger girls over the winter holidays, as I'll be in England for a conference. Ichigo is writing this letter for me. Before you ask, no… I am not blood related to the two girls, my wife who passed away was. So, to me that is as good as blood… being family.<br/>
– Sincerely Kurosaki Isshin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Do not give in to my dad… he's crazy… Ichigo<br/>
P.P.S. Ichi-ni is right, goat beard is crazy.<br/>
P.P.P.S. I am not… please write that for me Ichigo.<br/>
P.P.P.P.S. Apologies for Ichi-ni and Karin and father… Yuzu</em>
</p><p>Dumbledore had to reread the letter, and then reread it again. He shook his head, his mirth couldn't be controlled, and he began to laugh. "Well… the law states that the family members do not apply to the statue of secrecy, so I don't see why not. What do you think Fawkes?"</p><p>The phoenix cooed a beautiful cry, and then preened his feathers, as well as it could. Dumbledore then went and wrote his response to the man, wanting to meet the Grangers' relatives. The unconventional letter had really made his day. As far as he was concerned, they could stay at Hogwarts, as there was a small area for family to stay if so needed. He saw no problems with allowing them to come.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>When it came to cats, Yoruichi found that she needed to be the one in charge. Ms. Norris was not going to boss her around, nor was she going to scare her into becoming afraid of getting caught. In fact, the cat had tried to tattle on her using Mr. Filtch to come after her, only to become upset that no students were actually there, which Yoruichi found to be hysterical.</p><p>She also found it quite hysterical that she could chase Ms. Norris wherever she wanted to, however, the cat wasn't dumb, as one time she chased her to where the stairs were changing, the cat back peddled so that she wouldn't go over the edge. However, most of the time, she could chase the cat around and most assumed it was because she was a male cat.</p><p>Elizabeth and Hermione agreed on one thing, which was rare, that Yoruichi was staking the castle as her claim, though the shingami noble had to laugh at that. More of she was stopping a cat who liked to please her master to the point that it was scary from claiming the castle. She found both to be quite pitiful. She laughed at the chaos she caused… there was nothing about territory in this chase.</p><p>Luna on the other hand, knew and just smiled, but Draco Malfoy was becoming majorly disturbed by the whole shenanigan, and had asked her to stop. "But I'm bored…"</p><p>"I don't care…" Draco muttered. "You managed to chase that damn cat into the Slytherin common room."</p><p>"Isn't that another achievement?" Yoruichi licked herself, causing Draco to shudder and flinch. "Hey… isn't that Flint sleeping over there?"</p><p>"Yes… no one else is around here… what of it?" Draco narrowed his eyes, and Yoruichi bounded up to Ms. Norris, causing the cat to jump onto of Flint.</p><p>"Mmmph… give me a kiss…" Flint suddenly grabbed Ms. Norris and kissed the cat half asleep, only to get a face full of claws. "What the bloody hell!"</p><p>"You are such a pervert…" Draco muttered, looking up from his studies.</p><p>"Says the person who is still trying to compete with that stupid Mudblood grade wise," Flint laughed. "I bet they rigged it so that she gets the grades, trying to make us Purebloods wrong."</p><p>"Sure…" Draco muttered, pointing at the very livid Ms. Norris. "And you didn't just kiss that cat…"</p><p>"Eww…" Flint jumped back and away from the cat that was now growling at him.</p><p>"I am so sure that you are now scarred for life. I believe that cat is more scared than you will ever be," Draco muttered.</p><p>"I would have rather have kissed the black cat," Flint muttered, almost drooling. "In her human form that is…"</p><p>Draco suddenly looked up from his work. "I was right… you are a pervert."</p><p>"Says…" Flint however yelled as the black cat landed on his private area, setting her claws in.</p><p>"Says that cat right there… one would think by now that you would have learned <em>not </em>to piss her off," Draco muttered. "Seriously… you are an idiot."</p><p>"Says the one being blackmailed," Flint narrowed his eyes at the boy, however, he found he was being ignored.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth found out that Hermione had been invited to Nearly Headless Nick's death party and became very unpleased with the fact that she had not been invited. However, Luna told her exactly what a death party entailed, and she found she was actually glad that she hadn't been invited.</p><p>Both girls got tired of the Halloween party and then hurried out to find whatever was going on, but as they turned the corner, Elizabeth suddenly screamed. This was right as Hermione, Harry and Ron were coming from the other direction. Yoruichi, who had been tailing the older Granger, and had become quite disturbed by the whole death party idea.</p><p>There on the wall was a message that looked to be written in blood, and Ms. Norris was sitting… no, lying, stiff as a board. Yoruichi went up and nudged her, getting her to move, but it was as if she was a statue. Everyone came running, and Filtch began to point fingers. "They killed my cat!"</p><p>"She isn't dead," Dumbledore shook his head. "She's petrified… not a spell that a normal second or first year student could pull off."</p><p>"Heir of Slytherin…" Yoruichi suddenly heard Draco Malfoy speak up.</p><p>"A bad thing came through here… some sort of creature…" Luna muttered, only to receive a glare from other students.</p><p>"Well… all Mudbloods had better beware!" Flint suddenly commented. "Slytherin never liked you…"</p><p>"Enough!" Cedric suddenly snapped, stepping forward. "I think every student should return to the dorms except for those who first happened on the scene. The rest of you! Prefects need to get your students back to the dorms! Let the teachers handle this!"</p><p>"Thank you," Madame Hooch commented. She then went and touched a few students arms, "I would like to call an emergency meeting of the geist club please."</p><p>"Madame Pomfrey, would you please see to Filtch's cat?" Dumbledore muttered, leading the other students away. However, Draco, Luna and Hermione couldn't help but see a replica of Ms. Norris fall out of the body, landing on the ground, then follow as the body was taken away, a chain extending from her chest to her body. The girls didn't say anything, but Draco couldn't help but shudder.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>After a few minutes after everything had cleared up, and each of the common rooms had come to settle down, the members of the geist club went to the room they met in for the meetings. Yoruichi followed them and sat next to Neville, as the boy had become seriously nervous about the whole situation. "What if they go after me because I'm nearly a squib?"</p><p>"The words on the wall said Mudbloods moron," Draco muttered, only to receive glares from some of the other members. "What I meant is, the only ones in the club in likely danger are the Grangers… correct?"</p><p>"As a Slytherin… are you really sure you should be putting in on this?" Fred commented.</p><p>"How do we know the heir isn't you?" George gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>"I don't even understand why this meeting was called," Draco complained. "And the only reason I am here is because I was tricked… someone thinks I belong… when I don't think I do."</p><p>"He's so in denial," Cho muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "We're still mad about what you did earlier."</p><p>"Whatever… I don't care," Draco became even more miffed. "It isn't me… ask Loony… she said there was a creature there. The only creature I can thing of is…" Draco had been glaring at the ground, but his eyes suddenly darted up, his face turning pale.</p><p>"Something the matter Draco… did you think of something?" Cedric smirked.</p><p>"No… nothing," the boy again glanced away, his whole body becoming nervous.</p><p>"The only time I've seen you that nervous is when we told the story of the holes," Neville suddenly piped up, causing Draco to twitch.</p><p>"What story?" the twins commented.</p><p>"Just that there are some sort of monsters called holes wandering around in the forest," Cedric sighed. "It's an old club story. Draco is for some reason the only person who actually believes these stories."</p><p>"I didn't say I believed them… and I have no clue what you're talking about," Draco muttered.</p><p>"It wasn't a hole…" Luna suddenly piped up. "It was something else."</p><p>Elizabeth let out a sigh. "None of what you said made sense. Should we let mom and dad know about this?"</p><p>"No," Hermione stated. "If they knew all that happened last year, they might not have let me come back."</p><p>"The reason for this meeting," Hooch stated as she came into the room. "Is to make sure that all of the club members stay together, as it is likely that if the fact that some of the members can see and/or hear Muggle Ghosts gets out, anyone who is a member, whether they are Pure Blood or not might end up black listed with those who are Muggleborn."</p><p>"You don't think I don't know that," Draco narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Or… someone who is all ready in the club…" Fred commented.</p><p>"I am not going to finish that one… it's too dark!" George suddenly complained.</p><p>"Fine…" Fred commented. "There is one member who…"</p><p>"Don't go there," Madame Hooch suddenly stated. "I guarantee that Draco Malfoy is not going to come after all the members of the club."</p><p>"I still think its holes," Draco muttered, and then when everyone gave him a funny look, he realized he had said that aloud. "I'm leaving now."</p><p>Cho watched as he left. "Well… we were supposed to have a meeting tonight anyways… but not this early… later in the evening. I am thinking that the plans for what to make our club look like, in case we are ever found out should be postponed. I think we need to come up with a plan, of course, in case something happens. And they have to include Draco."</p><p>"And not because he is the Heir of Slytherin," Cedric threw the two twins looks.</p><p>"We have way too little information," Hermione sighed. "Cho and I can try researching, but at this point, I don't think that we will be able to do anything. Oh! I remembered something."</p><p>"What is it?" Cedric sighed.</p><p>"I saw that Ms. Norris was walking behind as her body was taken away, a chain connected from her body to her ghost," Hermione put in.</p><p>"It means she is still alive. If the chain was broken, she would be dead. I also think Malfoy saw this too…" Luna hummed. "Or maybe he didn't."</p><p>"Madame Hooch… could you possibly ask around previous club remembers to see if they have any information on this?" Cedric asked, his voice worried.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Hermione returned to the common room with Neville, to find Harry and Ron waiting for her. Neville was about to join them in conversation, but then thought better of it, heading up the stairs. The bushy haired girl then went and sat down across from them, as the twins also headed upstairs.</p><p>"It isn't fair that you, Neville and <em>them</em> get to be in this secret club," Ron muttered. "I don't think now that it is for geniuses… otherwise how did those three get in?"</p><p>"It really isn't any of your business Ronald," Hermione snapped.</p><p>"Anyways… we were talking about who this heir of Slytherin might be," Harry folded his arms. "Malfoy had a look on his face when the cat was taken away… almost like he was guilty of something."</p><p>"Uhh… yeah," Hermione stated. "He might be the person, but he might not."</p><p>"The git might actually have some information. Is there a way we can get close to him to be able to find out," Harry put a hand to his chin.</p><p>"I could get a certain book from the restricted section with a polyjuice potion in it," Hermione suddenly piped up. "It would take awhile to prepare the potion, but it would allow us to become some of the Slytherin students. And we could mix it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Ron glared at her. "Not Moaning Myrtle… and not another girls' bathroom."</p><p>"It sounds like a good plan," Harry sighed, scratching his head.</p><p>"Good… it is bloody awesome except for one thing!" Ron had an angry glare on his face. "There is the fact we'll becoming Slytherin students."</p><p>"The spell isn't permanent Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"The thing I was thinking was… how will you get into the restricted section? Last Christmas, I nearly got caught," Harry gave a valid point.</p><p>"Lockhart… I'll just write a note and ask for his autograph," Hermione stated.</p><p>"And then when the librarian wants the letter, what will you do?" Ron stated. "Oh… can I please keep it. It was signed by Professor Lockhart."</p><p>Hermione suddenly took a seat cushion and hit Ron on the head multiple times. Her eyes were livid and when she finished, she hurried up the stairs. Harry shook his head at the red head. "That was really stupid."</p><p>"What are you talking about? It is true," Ron mumbled, holding up his hand as if he had a point. Harry could only shake his head.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Hitsugaya Toshiro sat in his office working on paperwork. He had been back for quite some time and was glad to get back to the normality of things, even if this included his lieutenant still trying to get out of paperwork. He sat at his desk and tapped his fingers as he went over forms to try and get a handle on the work she hadn't done while he was gone.</p><p>That was when he heard a clicking of glass bottles on his desk, causing him to glance up. "Why are there two bottles there without labels on them?"</p><p>"One for you, one for me?" Matsumoto stated.</p><p>Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you no drinking sake in the office?"</p><p>"This isn't sake!" Matsumoto commented. "It is a Wizarding drink! I ordered it when I heard from you about the Wizard Shingami…"</p><p>"Wizard Grim Reapers Matsumoto," Toshiro sighed, giving her an irritated look. "Explain…"</p><p>"Butterbeer… House Elves get drunk on it because of the sugar level," Matsumoto smiled.</p><p>"That is because too much sugar can be a drug," Toshiro groaned. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I want to celebrate your return!" Matsumoto smiled, opening the bottles.</p><p>"Why now, and not when I got here?" Toshiro muttered, trying to get back to his work.</p><p>"Because I had to special order it taicho! Please!" Matsumoto muttered.</p><p>"Fine," the white haired captain took the bottle from her that he handed her and took one sip, then set it down, closing his eyes. "Matsumoto… you can have it… I don't like it."</p><p>"Ehh…" Matsumoto took a drink from hers, then held it away from her. "This is sweet…"</p><p>"Of course it isn't what you expected… the drinks were two different things and you pulled of the labels so that I wouldn't know that you were drinking an alcoholic beverage," Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. "You do realize that you switched the non-alcoholic drink with the alcoholic?"</p><p>"I am so sorry taicho!" Matsumoto glanced at her bottle, then held it out to him. "Here?"</p><p>However, the small taicho had already got up. "Just drink them both and get the paper work done. I am going to go lie down… and don't do something like this to me again. And I need something to wash that taste out…"</p><p>"Here…" Matsumoto stated, shoving the bottle into his hand, however he shook his head and took off. She picked up the other bottle and let out a sigh of relief. "At least it is only a little tiny bit… I could have had a major problem on my hands."</p><p>Matsumoto took a sip, then frowned. "This is nothing like sake… I don't like either of these drinks…"</p><p>She then glanced around, pulling out one of her old sake bottles and poured the two bottles into the container. "Ohh… now this is good! Really good!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Isn't Butterbeer an alcoholic drink?</b> Not all non-alcoholic drinks are alcohol free. As for why it's an issue of having too much sugar instead of alcohol content - different species digest things differently.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Holes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth and Luna attempt making friends with Ginny. Draco on the other hand feels like his life is in shambles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The November air was crisp, cold and calming. Draco Malfoy found himself perched on a windowsill, letting the cool breeze calm his anxieties. Multiple things were bothering him, and he needed to get his mind around certain problems that had just dug themselves deeper under his skin.</p><p>The biggest problem was that his father was expecting certain things from him. To be the best on the Quidditch field. To get the best grades. To be the most popular. To not show a side that would be an embarrassment to the Malfoy name. However, Potter was a Quidditch prodigy, and Granger's mark of perfection seemed so far above his head, it was frustrating.</p><p>He was also finding that everyone, not just Potter, Weasley and Granger were annoying him. Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid, and he had to keep an eye on them. Flint was a major pervert. Pansy was all… weird on him. Nott wanted to be friends with him only due to who his father was. And Zabini looked down upon him for some reason.</p><p>Then there was one Yoruichi, his own personal stalker. At least, that was the best way to put it. The cat was defiantly worse then Mrs. Norris, and with the prettifications, it allowed Yoruichi to lose the past time she had rather enjoyed, thus she increased the amount of time she spoke to Draco. "So… why was it you said it was holes?"</p><p>Draco blinked a couple of times then turned towards her. "Why are you here? I thought since you had disappeared for a few days, you got eaten by a hole?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" the cat Shinigami narrowed her eyes as she jumped up next to him.</p><p>"Well, excuse me for hoping you, who are trying to turn me into a goodie-two-shoes, was out of my life," Draco muttered.</p><p>"Explain why you thought it was a hollow that did this?" Yoruichi commented.</p><p>"Just… some things I heard from my father," the small boy stated. "About when the chamber was opened before. I wouldn't be surprised if that buffoon could see holes and might not try to make one his pet."</p><p>"Who is this exactly?" the black cat asked.</p><p>Draco gave the cat a dirty look. "Forget I mentioned my father mentioning anything to me. He would skin me alive if he ever found out I mentioned this much."</p><p>"What are you more afraid of, your father, or hollows," Yoruichi asked, licking her paw."</p><p>"Holes, not hollows," Draco muttered.</p><p>"Actually, that is a misterminology. Soul Societies world wide use the term hollow," Yoruichi stated. "Something is definitely bothering you, isn't it? You know I can't exactly tell others… I mean, options are Flint and Luna… not much of a choice is it?"</p><p>"That question you asked me, about what I fear the most?" Draco pulled his knees in close, resting his chin on top. "How to put it... Normally, Muggle Ghosts and Holes… Hollows… stay outside the manor grounds. But one day, an old death eater… I think… died on our property. He didn't stay a Muggle Ghost for long, if he was even one at all. The bastard became a bloody hollow!"</p><p>"May I ask how you, with a high reiatsu level… though you probably don't know what I am talking about there, survive?" Yoruichi asked, causing the boy to blink.</p><p>"Regulus Black… one of my dead relatives saved me. My father tanned my hide afterwards for running around like an idiot," Draco has a far away look on his face. "I don't trust him fully, to tell you the truth, but don't you say that to no one. The hole… hollow, didn't recognize me, so when my father dies, he won't either, will he?"</p><p>"I guess if you look at it that way, my question was rather stupid. To you there isn't a difference," the cat purred. "And Draco… you may not believe me, but I can guarantee you, that this wasn't the work of a hollow."</p><p>"Sure…" Draco was about to argue the point, when he heard footsteps and decided to quite down.</p><p>"Oh... come on Ginny, you haven't spoken to anyone or made any friends, so why not take us up on the offer?" the familiar voice of the youngest Granger, who snubbed me when we first met.</p><p>"I can understand Luna Lovegood, as she's the type who'll make friends with anyone, but…" there was a small pause from the red haired girl. "As I recall, Granger, you snubbed me when we first met."</p><p>"Well…" Elizabeth started. "I thought you dressed the way you did because you had no fashion sense."</p><p>"I don't think that was the right thing to say," Luna chimed in, all three coming into Draco's line of site. The other two girls didn't notice him, but Luna did, taking time to wave at him, and umbrella over her arm, even though today was completely cloudless.</p><p>Ginny's cheeks turned as red as her hair. "No fashion sense!"</p><p>"But then I found out that your family is poor…" Elizabeth dug herself in deeper.</p><p>"Granger!' Ginny turned on her heels and made for a supposedly empty classroom, only to let out a small "eep."</p><p>Her face turned bright red, this time from embarrassment, rather then anger. Elizabeth and Luna peeked in, then gave each other funny looks that were also rather shocked… as funny as Luna's relatively bank, emotionless face could possibly go. Elizabeth glanced at her. "Any comment on what sort of invisible creature might have caused this?"</p><p>Luna opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened again. "Too many multiple possibilities really…"</p><p>Draco and Yoruichi, finding this unusual, decided to go over to investigate. Of course, Draco had to be snarky. "What are Loony, Mudblood and Weaslette up to?" Suddenly Luna's umbrella hit Malfoy on the head, hard enough to cause a few tears to well, but not fall. "What the hell was that for?"</p><p>"This?" Luna looked at the umbrella. "My Don Kanonji horoscope said my lucky item today was an umbrella."</p><p>This gleaned three stares from the others around her, shocked looks in their eyes. Draco shook his head. "I didn't expect you of all people to hit me. Why did you do that… you trying to get jinxed?"</p><p>"There was a cumeco on your head making you use bad words. It had to be gotten rid of before you made a fool of yourself and…"</p><p>"Can it… I know what you are up to Lovegood," Draco suddenly snapped.</p><p>"Shhh…" Ginny became frantic. "He'll hear you!"</p><p>"Who?" Draco went to the classroom and opened the door, just in time for Yoruichi to sneak in and for Draco to catch a glimpse of something he would rather have not. "Hey! Weasel! Clear Pimple! Peeves is absconding with candles… he said he plans on setting the tapestries in the great hall on fire."</p><p>"What… on no… it's just Malfoy," Percy stated as his face turned red as his hair, as did that of his girlfriend.</p><p>"Just Malfoy hun…" Draco's face was a little on the queasy green side. He swung the door open, revealing the three first years. "I wasn't the only one who caught you snogging."</p><p>"Malfoy… you git. Ginny!" Percy had a livid look on his face, as he moved forward, causing his sister to dart away. "Get back here!"</p><p>Penelope hurried after him. "She's your little sister!"</p><p>"That was so gross…" Draco muttered, still green in the gills and feeling as if he was going to throw up.</p><p>"That was so cool!" Elizabeth perked up, a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Mudblood…" however, he found himself getting whacked over the head with the umbrella. "Are you going to do that every time I say that word Lovegood?!"</p><p>"Depending on what my lucky item is," Luna suddenly opened the umbrella inside the building.</p><p>"Lovegood, you moron, that is bad luck!" Draco's eyes went wide and he suddenly backed away from the girl.</p><p>"No… it's my lucky item." Luna held it up so that they could see the underside. A blue sky appeared on the bottom. Like the roof of the great hall, it was charmed to show the weather outside.</p><p>"You are nutty… both of you. Luna especially, but you thought Weasel and Clear Pimple snogging was… cool…" Draco gave Elizabeth a dirty look.</p><p>This caused the blond haired Granger to stick her hands on her hips. "You are completely stupid. Come on Luna."</p><p>"Oh… coming. Watch out for Nargles Draco!" Luna waved at him.</p><p>"Who said you could use my first name Lovegood!" Draco yelled after the two girls.</p><p>Yoruichi was rolling over on her back laughing. "Oh my! Oh my! You are completely clueless!"</p><p>"Shut up cat…" Draco fumed.</p><p>M</p><p>Half a month after the last geist club meeting, which was better than monthly meetings, the club met again. The point was to yet again try to come up with something everyone could do together, not to mention a more frequent meeting schedule. However…</p><p>The topic of discussion quickly turned to the event of the day, Potter getting hit by a bludger. But the getting hit by a bludger wasn't the big deal. The big deal was Lockhart's bungled attempt at trying to heal Harry's arm. The whole effect was…</p><p>"That was absolutely cool!" Fred spoke up, a smile on his face.</p><p>"I knew Lockhart was a right old git," George also laughed.</p><p>"Everyone makes mistakes," Hermione muttered, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as her idol was being admonished.</p><p>"I vote the club starts a petition to get Lockhart banned from the school Quidditch grounds," Draco stated. "Before he accidentally vanishes a vital organ or something."</p><p>"Malfoy!" Cho and Hermione snapped.</p><p>Fred and George suddenly looked at each other, their eyebrows rising. "Malfoy came up with that before we did?"</p><p>"I vote we find some snarkles and put them in his classroom," Luna suddenly offered.</p><p>"We had problems with the Cornish pixies," Neville muttered, reaching for his ears.</p><p>"Wet light fireworks…"</p><p>"… in his britches."</p><p>"I know… let Yoruichi into the classroom at night so she can claw off the smiles on his faces… I don't think she likes him," Draco suddenly stated.</p><p>"I like… and I might just do…" Yoruichi chuckled.</p><p>"Your cat's making that weird noise again Elizabeth," Hermione scowled.</p><p>"That's because she hates Draco's idea," Elizabeth cooed, snuggling the black cat in an awkward fashion. Yoruichi didn't have to finish thinking that thought because Luna scooped her out of Elizabeth's arms.</p><p>"Maybe Yoruichi doesn't like Mr. Lockhart because she is motherly and over protective of Lizzy and 'mione?" the girl smiled her weird smile, causing everyone to give her odd looks.</p><p>"Odd duck, I should introduce you to Urahara… once this mission is over though," the cat purred. "You two definitely think alike…"</p><p>"Seriously, stop picking on him," Cho folded her arms.</p><p>"Even that was a woozy…" Cedric sighed. "I think the petition is a good idea… but completely asking him to stay away is too much."</p><p>"How about one saying he has to let the other staff do his job?" Neville piped up. "I meant…"</p><p>"Saying he has to let the rest of Hogwarts staff do their jobs and not butt in?" Draco smirked.</p><p>"Hurray Longbottom sempai!" Luna raised her hand in the air and cheered.</p><p>"All in favor of Neville's idea, raise their hands!" Cedric called out, getting everyone except Elizabeth, Cho and Hermione to raise their hands.</p><p>However, Hermione suddenly raised her hand. "I have to admit… other than Snape… the professors shouldn't have Lockhart butt in… Jt isn't fair, even if he is a genius… just don't expect me to help with this petition or sign it."</p><p>Cho and Elizabeth sighed, then also agreed to the plan, but not to help.</p><p>"I think Lee might be open to helping…" Fred commented.</p><p>"Could we possibly open it up to outside club members in some way?" George muttered.</p><p>"Hold on… what about the club secrecy," Draco protested.</p><p>"We just have to say it's a project that Cedric and Neville cooked up," Cho muttered. "I only say that because, even though Draco came up with the original idea, there are some people who really don't like him, and Neville just doesn't carry as much weight as Cedric does."</p><p>"Of course… he's older," Luna sighed, causing groans to come from everyone else about her misunderstanding.</p><p>M</p><p>While the meeting could be concluded as successful, the agenda of the meeting remained unfulfilled and likely would be unfilled until after the winter holiday. Hermione found herself blaming Draco for the whole matter. However, there really was nothing she could do about this, so in her huff, she just began to walk back to the dorm room.</p><p>"Stop following me Granger… your bloody house isn't this way," came the very rude comment.</p><p>"Excuse me? I was not following you," Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy. "Your common room isn't this way either, Malfoy."</p><p>"I decided to take the long way so I could think," the boy suddenly snapped.</p><p>"You're not the only one, so shove off," Hermione stated. "It was your bloody comment that started the petition thing."</p><p>"My bloody…" Draco suddenly became miffed. "Lockhart seriously is a git!"</p><p>"He's not, you are," the bushy haired girl replied.</p><p>"I'm a… Mu…" Draco closed his eyes tight. "Why is it all the girls think this guy is perfect? He's a load of rubbish!"</p><p>"A load of…" Hermione felt her nostrils flare.</p><p>"Not saying I like Potter, I hate him. But I'm freaked that Loony Lockhart will do something like that to me," Draco shuddered.</p><p>"Isn't my name supposed to be Loony?" came a soft voice causing them both to spin around. There Luna stood, Yoruichi in her arms, something around the cat's neck.</p><p>"What is that?" Hermione stated, pointing at Yoruichi.</p><p>"A grim," Luna smiled.</p><p>"You've called that cat that multiple times, I all ready know that and that isn't what Granger meant, Loony…" Draco folded his arms across his chest. "She means the thing hanging from the neck of what you like calling a grim."</p><p>"Oh… that is one of the petition boards. I've chosen Yoruichi as one of the three other Ravenclaws to help."</p><p>"Draco and Hermione, despite the fact they truly didn't like each other, couldn't help but glance at the other, their jaws dropping, wondering if Luna was actually serious. They then realized what they had done, and turned away from each other in a huff. Suddenly, Luna asked, "Do I hear someone crying?"</p><p>"Maybe a first year got locked out of their house common room," Hermione frowned.</p><p>"So… let the perfects… hey, get back here!" Draco muttered, following after them, not understanding why, as if they got caught, so would he.</p><p>"Colin Creevey?" Hermione suddenly stated, completely in shock.</p><p>"Granger… you can see me? None of the adults earlier could," the small boy blubbered.</p><p>"Is you chain still attached to your body?" Luna asked.</p><p>Collin glanced down, then stuck his head through the door of the hospital wing. "Yes… oh no… here comes Mrs. Norris."</p><p>"Only a select group of people can see you," Hermione murmured, trying to comfort the boy. "Same with Mrs. Norris, so need to worry."</p><p>"But this is lonely…" the boy continued to become more depressed.</p><p>"The school ghost can see you," Luna smiled.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sure he wants the Bloody Baron speaking to him," Draco muttered, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>Colin began to sob again, pointing at the Slytherin. "Please tell me he can't see me… he'll pick on me!"</p><p>"Of course I can't see you," Draco growled.</p><p>"Oh… good," the small boy sniffed.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, wanting to say something, but receiving a dark glare from the blond haired boy, she could only comment under her breath. "Great… constant denial…"</p><p>"If we promise to come play, will you go get some sleep?" Luna smiled. "Else cipus will get you."</p><p>The boy nodded his head and disappeared. Hermione then stated loud and clear. "You slipped up Malfoy…"</p><p>"And what is that supposed to mean?" two silver grey eyes glared at her.</p><p>"You heard him ask the question and answered him, which proves you can at least hear Muggle Ghosts," she stated, her eyes glinting with triumph.</p><p>"Who needs you!" Draco snapped and then stormed off.</p><p>"You're right… constant denial," Luna smiled. "I never denied I'm on the… fruity… loopy… side."</p><p>"Thank you Luna," Hermione sighed, knowing that the words could have both good and bad meaning to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>What's up with Luna's special items?</b> The addition of Luna's special items was a way to bring in another element from the Bleach fandom to tide people over until the plot allows for other elements from Bleach to come into play.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dueling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco wants to keep his secrets while others wants to solve the mystery behind the Slytherin heir.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, during Potions class, Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had overheard and seen the night before. He told them in full detail everything that he had overseen and heard. Unfortunately, they were looking in pairs. Poor Neville also over heard everything. "Poor, poor Creevy.."</p><p>"Malfoy's a right old git, smirking and passing notes over there," Ron muttered. "Blaize Zabini is with him today… I bet they're talking about how Draco is the heir of Slytherin."</p><p>"I don't think he is," Neville stammered out.</p><p>"Longbottom…" Harry shook his head at the boy. "Why stand for him… he picks on you."</p><p>"In case you haven't noticed Harry, everyone pretty much picks on me," the boy murmured.</p><p>"Neville… that isn't…" Hermione found herself being interrupted by Ron.</p><p>"He's right, 'Mione…" Ron muttered. "Harry and I are at times tempted to pick on him."</p><p>"Ronald Weasly!" the girl snapped.</p><p>"Not talking," Snape suddenly snapped, then scooped one of the supposed notes up. "And no passing… a petition?"</p><p>Snape muttered something, then signed the paper himself, and let it continue being passed around. Ron glowered at the man. "I bet it's a petition to get Harry expelled."</p><p>"Ron…" Hermione shook her head at the boy.</p><p>"Actually… the petition is something Diggory—sempai and I came up with…" Neville murmured as his own was passed back to him.</p><p>"Sure… you're friends with Diggory. As if!" Ron shook his head at the boy. "If that were true, then it is possible for Malfoy to be nice to someone!"</p><p>"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasly," Snape glared at the boy, causing Ron to gulp.</p><p>"How's that project going Hermione?" harry asked.</p><p>"It's going well," the girl murmured. "I have to agree with Neville somewhat… I don't think it is Malfoy. But he may know something."</p><p>"Bloody hell… how can it not be Malfoy. He's always spouting off Pureblood garbage," Ronald groaned.</p><p>"You would too if that was all you were taught… look at Harry's cousin," Hermione snapped, as she added the final ingredient to the potion.</p><p>"Why bring him into this?" Harry asked, becoming rather irritated.</p><p>"Sorry… but, maybe if he wasn't spoiled rotten and didn't have your aunt and uncle teaching him to hate wizards…" Hermione hummed.</p><p>"I agree…" Neville stated as Ron glared at him. Longbottom shrunk back a little bit, and pointed his finger at Ron as he put the wrong ingredient into the pot, yet he couldn't open his mouth to say anything.</p><p>"I don't think that is right," Snape stated firmly. It was then time for class to be dismissed. Draco went up to talk to the man after class.</p><p>"I still say that if Neville is friends with Cedric, then Malfoy could possibly be nice," Ron muttered, only to have something hit his head. He reached down, and picked up a red, rubber ducky. "What the bloody hell?"</p><p>"That's Luna's," Elizabeth murmured.</p><p>"It's supposed to be my lucky item for the day," the blond smiled.</p><p>"But why did it hit me in the head?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Because Luna has to do something with her lucky item to people who say or do stupid things so that Cumeco's don't attach themselves to their heads," Elizabeth stated.</p><p>"You're friends with Lovegood?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>"She makes for… interesting conversations, more so then most Ravenclaws… or anybody," the girl shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"What I said wasn't stupid!" Ron muttered.</p><p>"It probably was Weasel, as you are very stupid," Malfoy stated as he walked past them, disappearing through the crowd.</p><p>"That little…" Ron muttered, only to have Neville grab his arm. "It isn't worth your time."</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Elizabeth and Luna had both decided to still attempt to make friends with one Ginny Weasly. It was obvious to the two girls that something was bothering the youngest of the huge family. Possibly, it had to do with the incident with her eldest brother, but something about the reoccurring dream was bothering her. So far, it hadn't changed up.</p><p>It kept cropping up, and cropping up, becoming irritating, even though the dream didn't come every single night. On the nights of the petrifications occurring, they seemed to become more vivid, id that was at all possible. There was something about that man that downright puzzled her. There were other things in the dreams, but she could never remember what they were. She didn't mention these dreams to any one, not even Luna.</p><p>Soon after running into the Slytherin and Gryffindor second years, they had managed to find Ginny and corner her. She folded her arms across her chest and gave them an odd look, kind of far off. "What do you two want this time?"</p><p>"Something seems to be bothering you?" Luna asked. "Share to tell?"</p><p>"Not really…" Ginny muttered, looking for a way to escape.</p><p>"It looks like you could use a friend," Elizabeth used her fingers to pull on her hair nervously.</p><p>"Says the person who doesn't know the true meaning of friendship. Your other friends… I bet they're all majorly pretty, right?" Ginny snapped.</p><p>"I have spoken to some of them…" Elizabeth muttered.</p><p>"Mostly they argue," Luna sighed, referring to their classmates. "The…"</p><p>"Don't…" Elizabeth sternly stated. "I've covered for your craziness one all ready today."</p><p>"I don't need a friend who is fashion crazy or who only hang out with… her… because you think it's funny. You're a bully just like Malfoy, and I don't get how you could be Granger's sister," Ginny stated. "And anyways… I have a friend, so don't pity me! I don't need it!"</p><p>"So… what's this friend's name?" Luna smiled.</p><p>"His name is… T.R." Ginny muttered, her eye traveling to the ground.</p><p>"Oh… Theodor Roosevelt? You can see a dead Muggle president of the United States?" Luna had a far off look, and Elizabeth had to raise her eyebrows at her so-called friend, as Luna had just happened to pull something weird out of the hat, even for her.</p><p>Ginny turned pale at this. "I've never seen a M… ghost of a Muggle in my life."</p><p>"Anyways…" Elizabeth got her own grin on her face, and tried to pry in order to forge a friendship. "Sounds like the name of a boyfriend she's trying to hide."</p><p>"But… I… I… don't have a boyfriends, and if I did… his initials… his initials… his initials would be…" Ginny's two cheeks suddenly flushed a shade of pink.</p><p>"HP?" Luna queried, causing the girl to become paler.</p><p>Elizabeth shook her head, confusion as to what Luna was trying to get at, but her mind couldn't catch it. She decided to change the subject, as Ginny was becoming upset, the exact opposite of her plans. "What you're upset about… wouldn't happen to deal with catching your brother… ewe… snogging. Why haven't you told anyone?"</p><p>"Well, Percy is a Perfect, and could get in a lot of trouble. Also, he told me not to tell… the twins would be hard on him," Ginny's eyes darted around, looking for an escape route.</p><p>"But he's your elder brother…" Elizabeth closed her eyes, becoming frustrated. "…wouldn't they listen to him?"</p><p>The red head's eyes suddenly reflected with anger. "To get Fred and George… you have to work on their level, and with Percy's personality, that is never going to happen! And… I have two brothers older than him!"</p><p>At that, Ginny pushed by the two and hurried away. "Come on Luna… we can't let her get away!" However, after a few twists and turns, they had lost her. "Luna… what exactly did you mean by… HP? That computer brand. Luna?" Apparently, Elizabeth had lost Luna too.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>That night found Draco sneaking out of the Slytherin dorms. Yourichi of course, his stalker in the form of a cat, followed close behind him. "Why are you sneaking out of your common room, when Madame Hooch wrote you a pass so you could do this?"</p><p>"Because, stupid, I don't want anyone knowing what I'm doing, especially the members of the Geist Club," the boy muttered, shouldering his school bag higher.</p><p>"Now… I wonder why that is… what exactly are you up to? You have enough people all ready thinking that you're heir of Slytherin," the noble cat muttered.</p><p>"I am not…" Draco stated firmly. "That's preposterous…"</p><p>"A good deal of the members of the club seem to think so," the cat had no trouble keeping up with the boy's speed.</p><p>"No offense, but the Weasly family are a blood traitor family," Draco snapped. "I don't care about those two's opinion."</p><p>"Bad blood between your family and theirs?" Yourichi stated, getting a feeling she did whenever two of the noble Shingami houses clashed. "But Granger… she has doubts about you as well. You've hidden many things from her."</p><p>Draco stopped short, glaring at the cat. "Explain to me why I should care about what she thinks? I know she hates me. Potter does too. It's because I'm a Malfoy and who my father is."</p><p>"Then make a name for yourself not associated with your father's name," the cat… purred. "And one that isn't mud."</p><p>"That's something you would definitely know about. A bunch of the Slytherin girls are complaining, you've left cat hairs all over the place, not to mention, muddy paw prints," Draco muttered.</p><p>"So?" Yourichi then noticed they were outside the hospital wing. "Look, as much as I want to find out what you're doing, I have errands to run… dealing with getting signatures for this petition."</p><p>"Why might I ask, you care?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the cat.</p><p>"Because I don't like the guy… which is why you're doing this, isn't it?" Yourichi smiled, cattishly. "You don't like him either."</p><p>"I don't really care, so long as no one finds out… certain things," the boy muttered, glancing away from her.</p><p>"What you're doing… could risk a lot," Yourichi stated, having a good idea all ready, what Draco was up too. Draco though, sent her a glare, which caused her to run off chuckling.</p><p>Draco then opened the door, and slipped in, handing his letter to Madame Pomfrey. "You're in the Geist Club dear? I wouldn't have thought… then again?"</p><p>"Exactly who all on the staff is privy to the Geist Club?" Draco narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Let me see… only Lockhart," Pomfrey watched as the boy let out a sigh of relief. "Dumbledore didn't feel the need to tell a so called <em>expert</em> on such matters about this. That man is full of baloney… what with that stunt with Potter."</p><p>"Let me guess, a bunch of people are wondering why Dumbledore hired him?" Draco muttered. "Perhaps my father was right… he is a bit on the… old codger side."</p><p>"Your father…" Madame Pomfrey bristled. "For your information child, only a few applicants applied. The only one that seemed at the time to meet the qualifications… I don't want to go there. But the others… were just looking for a job, and had no background in the subject. Don't see why Lockhart needed one, being a best seller and all."</p><p>Draco blinked at this. "So… Dumbledore didn't pick him?"</p><p>"No… actually, I believe Cornelius Fudge submitted the application," Pomfrey muttered.</p><p>"that means the ministry wanted to cover up what happened supposedly, last year, by putting in someone famous," Draco groaned. "And knowing Lockhart.."</p><p>"I know… it was one more achievement to his list," the woman could only shake her head to show her irritation. "They're over there… though I don't understand what you plan on doing…"</p><p>"I would rather not explain, as I would rather not admit being a member of the club…" Draco stated, walking over and stepping behind the curtain setup.</p><p>The sight he saw, he had to rather say disturbed him. First off, the Muggle born boy lay stiff as a board, as did Ms. Norris. Second, there were doubles sitting there, surprisingly with Ms. Norris curled up next to the boy. Both seemed extremely melancholy.</p><p>"Hey Creepy… Creepette," Draco stated, lowering his mouth to Collin's ear as he did so, causing he boy to jump.</p><p>"I thought… a few tears welled from the smaller boy's eyes, threatening to fall. "I thought you couldn't see me…"</p><p>"I lied," Draco hissed, grabbing Creevy's shoulder harshly. "And if you ever tell anyone I admitted I can see and hear you, especially Granger, I will make your life miserable… understood?"</p><p>"So… you're here to bully me… and no one is here to stop you? I'm not stupid… only certain people can converse with me…" the boy shied away.</p><p>"Actually… I'm not," Draco removed his hand and reached into his bag, pulling out certain books, all first year, then a list of some sort. "And if you tell anyone that I am helping a Mudblood…"</p><p>The next thing he knew, Draco heard the curtain moving, and something hard, hitting him in the head. At this, Creevy suddenly burst into laughter, which caused Draco to glance down to see a red rubber duck on the ground. Why a rubber duck was in the hospital wing, he had no clue. But he was soon to find out.</p><p>"Luna and I both heard you use that word Malfoy," Hermione stated rather coldly. "Good evening Culling."</p><p>Draco suddenly turned on her, quite livid, his pale cheeks flushing. "You want to know why I'm here? It's because I was asked too by Hooch!"</p><p>"Draco suddenly shoved by her, only to have Luna grab his sleeve. "You're lying… the note you gave Ms. Pomfrey said it was your idea."</p><p>"Maybe she just wanted it to seem that way," Draco snapped. "What are you going to do Loony, throw your stupid duck at me again?"</p><p>"I think there's a better alternative," Luna stated, then hit him with her duck she had retrieved, compressing it. Instead of hurting, it let out an audible, and in a way, embarrassing quack. Collin again began laughing his head off, as Draco glared at the Ravenclaw, who let him go.</p><p>"I am sorely tempted to hex you Lovegood, but Pomfrey will know who did it," the boy growled, hurrying out of the infirmary.</p><p>"Luna… we didn't see the letter," Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"I guessed… I guessed," the girl smiled.</p><p>"If it had really been Hooch's idea, she would have involved some of the rest of us, as it would have been an attempt to involve him, with the rest of us," Hermione placed a hand on her chin. "Which means…"</p><p>Hermione's eyebrow suddenly rose up suddenly at the possible meanings this could have. Collin though sat there and before Hermione could come up with anything conclusive, he asked something. "If Malfoy knows you two can see and hear me, why is he so worried about you two finding out that he can too?"</p><p>"I'm not sure…" Luna stated, glancing at the ceiling and pressing her duck against her chin.</p><p>"I guess since you know, we might as well explain to you… though this is a first even for me," Hermione places a finger on her lips. "You are… a Muggle Ghost, yet you aren't dead. That's probably why your chain is still attached to your body."</p><p>"But… the Hogwarts ghosts are nothing like this…" Collin pulled on his chain, to indicate what he meant by this.</p><p>"That's because they choose to stay behind," Luna smiled, removing her duck from her chin, causing it to quack again.</p><p>"They apparently do choose to stay behind," Hermione closed her eyes. "And something about the magic and having regrets…"</p><p>"So… that's all you can tell me," Collin glanced at the list, which was very thoroughly written.</p><p>"Other than the fact that almost nobody can see Muggle Ghosts," Hermione paused. "Also wizards can be Muggle ghosts, Muggles can't be wizard ghosts."</p><p>"So… does the denying thing have to do with the whole pureblood mess?" came the boy's query.</p><p>"Likely," Luna hummed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"I thought out of all the Slytherin's, Malfoy would have been most likely to have opened the Chamber of Secrets," Collin murmured. "Maybe his father opened it before him?"</p><p>"I'll need to ask around, if an incident happened before," Hermione commented, sighing as she did so. "With the way he freaked out though at one of our meetings, about the possibility of it coming after Geist members, I have my doubts. He also freaked out it might be a hole."</p><p>"Hole…" Collin became confused.</p><p>"Imaginary creatures talked about in our club meetings for horror stories on Halloween," Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hollows aren't imaginary," Luna stated, only to receive two skeptical looks.</p><p>"However, he may very well know something about the whole matter," Hermione finished.</p><p>"Then he's only doing this because he feels guilty," Collin muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "He's a coward for saying nothing…"</p><p>The subject then became closed as Luna and Hermione helped the first year Gryffindor figure out what he had missed for the day, flipping pages for him.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>There soon came, and announcement from Lockhart, that even his none supporters ended up becoming excited about. Why shouldn't they, as there had been no such thing in such a long time, that quite a few ended up being thrilled about the reopening of the dueling club. A good deal of people were going for different reasons too.</p><p>When everyone got there, the whole place was seriously packed, and in the center were dueling stages, one might call them. Everyone was looking at each other, wondering when the excitement was going to take place. A good deal of the students were in awe and wondered what kind of dueling that they would get to see Lockhart do.</p><p>Draco Malfoy and his two friends were there, to see what damage Lockhart would manage to inflict upon the school building itself, as there was no way he could trust the man to do anything well. That, or he hoped the man would land on his butt, and all the girls would then realize what a loser the guy was. For in truth, he thought the man was an idiot.</p><p>This was only proven true, when Snape had disarmed the man in one quick swoop. While it was funny, and he laughed with some of the other Slytherins, he had been hoping for something more entertaining, that what he had seen, but then again, Lockhart was an idiot, and not a trained clown. If it had been Peeves, there would have defiantly been more excitement.</p><p>Meanwhile, a bit latter, when they had separated into groups to practice, Hermione ended up in a scuffle with Pansy Parkinson, with Pansy pulling on her curly hair, and Hermione clinging to her robes to try to get her to stop. Draco tried to think why Parkinson would do something so stupid, then remembered what he had noticed.</p><p>Granger had successfully used a disarming spell on Parkinson, and Pansy immediately jumped into accusing her of cheating, not just on the duel, which it really wasn't, but also in classes. That was, to no surprise of his, what started the whole tussle that was going on there. He could only shake his head, then glanced over to where Millicent Blustrode was.</p><p>His two silver eyes went wide, as he saw a bunch of first years piling onto the girl. He saw both Lovegood and the younger Granger girl there. He actually over heard he stating aloud. "That is six first year students! How many more!"</p><p>Crabbe and Goyal were laughing at this, until Millicent's eyes shot up to them. "I bet I could have more first years pile onto me then you two!"</p><p>Draco could only feel his eye twitch, as the two boy's hurried off, and got five and six first years on top of them before they fell to the ground. Millicent… ended up with seven. For some reason, he guessed this scheme was some way for the two girls not to be put into headlocks by the bigger girl. For some reason, that fit their personality, more than Hermione's. Which made him wonder how the two Granger's were related even.</p><p>Snape and Lockhart separated the two people, and picked out him and Potter to go and demonstrate. Today… was going to be a long day… and he noticed Hermione looking triumphant about something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Petition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna has some interesting ideas on how to handle the petition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The children woke up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everything was normal and the students went about things as if they were normal. Until they happened to see the sorting hat sitting outside of the Great Hall, causing many students to stare. The next thing they saw was the sign "sign me" above the hat and in front was a petition board.</p><p>This meant that every student pretty much found themselves finding out what the petition was for. Many of the female's let out an irritated sound, letting the petition board clatter to the small table it was sitting on before walking off. Quite a few asked the question, "How did anyone get the hat out of Dumbledore's office?"</p><p>"I don't honestly know." It started even earlier that morning with Luna sitting up and stretching her arms and getting ready for classes that day. Yourichi was for once in the Ravenclaw room and found herself stretching with her and following the girl to see what she was up to. Luna got dressed, making sure her socks weren't matching before brushing her teeth so that her breath didn't smell.</p><p>She then headed out the door and down the stairs with one of the clip boards, Yourichi following behind her with her own clip board attached to her neck. The child was a major amusement to the former shinigami captain and they continued along. "So... what are you planning on doing Ms. Luna?"</p><p>"I'm going to go and visit Mr. Sorting Hat."</p><p>"Mr. Sorting Hat?"</p><p>"He's the hat that sorted us into the different houses. He has a very interesting personality."</p><p>"Wouldn't the sorting hat be an it though?"</p><p>"He identifies himself as a he, so I accept that and call him a he. Dumebledore is fine with me visiting in the mornings. I just have to figure out the password to his office." Luna continued walking along. "Here's a hint. It's always candy and his favorites tend to be Muggle candies."</p><p>"Hmm... I should send him an anonymous package of Japanese candies then. He'd have a few passwords kids can't guess."</p><p>"He doesn't like BB's Beans."</p><p>"Ahh... that candy that comes in all flavors. By the way, do you know of any really disgusting candy I can send to someone?"</p><p>"There are blood pops." Luna came in front of a gargoyle and it began to turn. "I guess blood pops is the answer."</p><p>"No... I think he's actually <em>like</em> blood pops, considering the nature of his zampaktuo."</p><p>"Zampaktuo... I do not understand that term."</p><p>"It is the weapon we Shinigami use."</p><p>"Ah... then it would be like the Grim's Scythes here."</p><p>"Very likely." Yourichi followed the girl up the stairs and sat down.</p><p>"Would you like to try the hat on Ms. Yourichi? I can watch the stairs to make sure Dumbledore doesn't come while you're in your human form."</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine doing it in my cat form." The female cat found the hat plopped on top of her, encompassing her completely. "Hey, this is nice and warm!"</p><p>"<em>I'm not a cat bed thank you very much, though I do appreciate the joke of turning me into one.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Ahh! Luna was right! You do have an interesting personality. So... can you hear the other voice in my head."</em></p><p>"<em>That of your zampaktuo? Yes... I could sort the both of you if you so wish."</em></p><p>"<em>I'd think that both of us would end up in the same place, wouldn't we?"</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know. I had a young man who was sure that he would end up Slytherin, but his zampaktuo which had yet to talk to him was developing towards Gryffindor. Of course, I know better then to bring up that kind of thing, though I will bring up whether students can see the ghosts or not. It's not something they like talking about." </em></p><p>"<em>So you're able to know that they have the ability."</em></p><p>"<em>Yes... even if they only have me on their head for a few seconds. Now... let's see which house you should go in. Intelligence is one of your fortitude, but you don't feel as if it compares with your friend who got you stuck here. Courage and honor are other traits, as is patience and loyalty, but I think your greatest skill is the abilities to come up with the plans for the stealth force. Slytherin for yourself.</em>"</p><p>"<em>And my zampaktuo?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Loyalty is its dominate trait. So Hufflepuff. In truth you would do well in any of the houses as you have many, many of the traits that the founders looked for."</em></p><p>"<em>Why would they want to separate the students by traits?"</em></p><p>"<em>That is honestly a good question. I think it has to do with some of Salazar Slytherin's arguments about not letting in Muggleborn into the school. He started the idea of playing favorites and their was likely some sort of disagreement. I wasn't privy to that, only what the different traits the founders took pride in."</em></p><p>"<em>I see. In a way the Gotei Thirteen is no different. The captains always look for certain traits in the people wanting to join their divisions. As the captains change up though, those change as well.</em>"</p><p>"<em>That's good for the people who don't know where they want to go then.</em>"</p><p>"I'm done."</p><p>Luna lifted the hat up off of Yourichi's head and place it on her own. The conversation between the two lasted quite a bit of time and then she removed her head. "The sorting hat says they'll be the other Raveclaw for the petition signing so long as Dumbledore approves it."</p><p>"Will he though?" Yourichi waited with the girl for the headmaster to come up and she was rather amused to see the man agree to the whole scenario. They then headed down stairs and Luna set up the whole thing before the other students came down the stairs. She found herself heading up the front table in time to hear Lockhart complain.</p><p>"I don't understand why some of the students are wanting me not to do what I very well can do. I'm actually surprised that the administration is even allowing the petition as it is a form of discrimination. Though I can't for the life of me understand why they would want to discriminate against me."</p><p>Yourichi let out a yawn just as an owl dropped down near Draco Malfoy. The boy took one look at the letter before crumpling it up and sticking it into his robes. He said a curt word before turning his head to glare at her. Thus after breakfast she found herself heading to catch up with the boy. "So, what ever happened?"</p><p>"I got a letter from one of your friends." The boy pulled it out and opened the letter, opening it so she could read it. "I of course haven't a clue what the contents are, but I'm guessing you can read this scribbled crap."</p><p>"It's how the people in Japan write. An yes, I can read it. Urahara's arranged with the help of a friend to open a gate so I can easily get back and forth. I'm off to try it out."</p><p>"I'm guessing you won't be back for a few days?"</p><p>"Actually, time passes differently in the <em>path</em>, but this one connects from one side of the world to another."</p><p>"How the hell is that possible."</p><p>"Honestly, it is very dangerous. That's pretty much all you need to know. It's dangerous for someone whose living to enter one of these things not in soul form." Yourichi then headed off and hurried to the room of requirement. "Anything you need huh? Still, how did you get a hold of one of these gates?"</p><p>"It's not so much we got hold of a gate to get you through. You'll be using a wizarding device to get to Japan and back. It took time to find a working cabinet set. We also had to find a way to hide it."</p><p>"The room of requirement is hidden and things only show up as you need them."</p><p>"Yes, but there are limitations to the room."</p><p>Yourichi turned to see a man sitting on a stool looking at her, his hair a dark color. "What would your name be? I'm assuming you're a Grim? The ghosts didn't alert the head master to your presence."</p><p>"I use to be a student here and as such there is a level of respect between me and the ghosts. Plus, I was one of the Baron's favorites. The name is Regulus Black."</p><p>"You must be the relative of Draco Malfoy." Yourichi nodded her head before heading through the door that he opened for her. She found herself heading through and into the shop at Urahara's. "You know, you an Isshin are really pushing the buttons on what you two can or can't do."</p><p>"Yes... well, Isshin just goes along with it and trusts that I won't do anything majorly insane."</p><p>"No, he just trusts you to always be right." Yourichi let out a yawn. "I'm going to take a quick trip to see how things are doing in Soul Society. You behave."</p><p>Upon arriving she moved around, watching the people as they moved. She turned in time to see a pink haired female looking her straight in the face. "Hi kitty. What's around your neck?"</p><p>"Meow." Yourichi felt herself picked up. "<em>I'd forgotten about that. The damn thing doesn't weigh a thing despite the fact it should. That Luna must have charmed it. Then again, she's also the only person who could possibly get away with hanging something like this around a cat's neck."</em></p><p>"Oh! I know what this is! It's one of those signing sheets. I'll get people to sign it." Yachiru suddenly dashed off and shoved the form into people's faces. In order to get her to go away, the people simply signed it without looking at what the form was."</p><p>"<em>Are they stupid. She could be getting them to sign something giving her their life's savings and they wouldn't know it.</em>"</p><p>She then arrived at the eighth division on the girls shoulder and jumped away so that a certain taicho wouldn't find her. She over heard something about how someone wasn't going to sign it just because the girl was the head of the woman's society. "<em>Ahh... so they do have a habit of signing what they bring her.</em>"</p><p>They then arrived at the tenth division and Yachiru stuck the papers onto the desk. The small taicho behind the desk suddenly glanced up. "Is this a joke?"</p><p>"I don't know. I can't read."</p><p>"It's in English and has to do with the school I went to with that Grim Reaper. This is a practical joke."</p><p>"The kitty brought me the petition. It was around her neck."</p><p>Toshiro glared at the cat, signed the petition and then stood up and put it back around Yourichi's neck. "Where ever you came from, get. I don't want to know what you're up to, but I honestly hope it doesn't come back and bite us in the but."</p><p>Yourichi found herself then heading back, rather amused at the whole situation. She walked towards the office of the head master and stopped in front. She then shook her head. "I<em> had better just get rid of this thing. I should have had Urahara remove it again, but I'm not asking any favors from that man. I think I'll just go to bed and sleep on it. Maybe it will blow up in Isshin and Urahara's face.</em>"</p><p>"<em>That's why you purposefully took the petition to soul society. He actually wanted to remove it.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Holiday Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fred and George are Fred and George in the same way Lockhart is Lockhart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft snow fell outside of the castle covering the grounds with small patches of white. Flitwick hurried along the corridors towards the Giest club meeting in the room of requirements, bursting through the door with great zeal. "I would like the Giest club to be in charge of the decorations this year!"</p><p>The students looked up at the short professor in surprise. Draco slid down in the couch he was sitting on, a rather unamused look on his face. "I won't be participating."</p><p>Cho let out a deep sigh. "Malfoy... stop being such a spoil sport. There shouldn't be any problem with this."</p><p>"Yes there is. I'm trying to avoid people knowing that I can see ghosts, remember? So I don't want to be associated with the club at all." The boy slid further down into the couch.</p><p>The seeker for the Hufflepuff Quiditch team raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Well... on the positive side of things you're at least admitting you can see ghosts to us."</p><p>Draco's gray eyes turned to glare at the young man, the corners of his mouth turned down. Hermione let out a deep sigh. "The only reason he's admitting it is because he got caught talking to Colin Creevy."</p><p>"Colin couldn't see the ghosts before could he?" Cedric piped up.</p><p>"Nope." One of the Weasley twins piped up.</p><p>"Not anymore then either one of us."</p><p>Elizabeth frowned. "Does this mean we're going to need to extend an invite to them as well?"</p><p>Flitwick paused. "Well... we didn't think of extending that invitation to the students when it happened before. A student died after all and the school almost closed down, but they caught the culprit."</p><p>"Should you be telling us this though?" Cho folded her arms across her chest in frustration.</p><p>"While it isn't something that we enjoy talking about, it really isn't any major secret. I don't know who died or who had been petrified before. The school records are sketchy back then truth be told. It's as if someone came in and purposefully erased the information after the fact."</p><p>"Wait... so the club kept detailed records of what happened?"</p><p>"No. Well, possibly. We keep records of each meeting and a list of the students and we place spells so only club members can see the information, but the lists of students for that time frame is strangely missing. No one is sure why."</p><p>"Who was the culprit?"</p><p>Flitwick frowned. "I know who the culprit was said to be and the attacks did stop afterwards, but I have my own personal reason to believe they got the wrong person. We have Dumbledore here and the school is safe. Not to mention we have a nice group of Mandrake and the two petrified will end up being turned back to normal. So, why don't we go ahead and decorate the place?"</p><p>"You did hear me when I said I wasn't going to help."</p><p>"If anyone asks, you just say the professor told you to do it and your doing it because you don't want points docked from your house for saying no." Cedric piped up before heading to the door. "We'll meet up in the foyer in the morning?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh... and the petition is ready to turn in." Luna spoke up as she pet the black cat in her lap, removing the clip board.</p><p>"You got a lot of signatures that said we suck for even thinking Lockhart should be curtailed from his activities." Draco snorted through his nose.</p><p>"I didn't." Everyone turned to look at Neville in surprise.</p><p>"I heard Lockhart was throwing a fit."</p><p>"So our plan might not work like we want."</p><p>Hermione shook her head at the twins. "Well, we put this much effort into gathering signatures we should just turn them in and let it happen as it does happen. I can then focus on decorating so its nice for the relatives who are coming to visist."</p><p>"What?" Draco suddenly turned to look at Hermione. "I thought you were Muggleborn. Why would Muggles be coming to visit."</p><p>"Because they're also freaks." Elizabeth piped up. "I wish they weren't coming."</p><p>"What she means is they can also see Muggle Ghosts. Well, at least Ichigo and Karin can."</p><p>"What's up with the weird names?" Fred piped up.</p><p>"Yeah... one's English, the other's not."</p><p>"No... Karin is also a Japanese name. My cousins are Eurasian. I think I mentioned that before."</p><p>"I don't think you mentioned it while they were around." Cho narrowed her eyes at Draco. "And I don't think he would remember anything you say."</p><p>"What do their names mean?"</p><p>"Ichigo's name means strawberry." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.</p><p>"She must be a cute girl then."</p><p>"With lovely ginger hair."</p><p>"He does indeed have ginger colored hair. His name also means one who protects."</p><p>"Yeah... and Ichigo doesn't translate as strawberry."</p><p>Hermione let out a deep sigh. "That is <em>one</em> of the translations. It also translates as fifteen. His name though is supposed to specifically be one who protects."</p><p>She went over and took the clipboards from Luna, only to suddenly flinch upon seeing them. She quickly tucked the one that had come off Yoruichi's neck in-between the two others before heading over to gather the others and hand them off to Flitwick to take away. After the meeting she turned towards Luna in order to speak with her privately. "Luna, why was that one clipboard in Japanese."</p><p>"I don't know. I can't read Japanese. It must have been Yoruichi's clipboard. She's a Grim you know."</p><p>The bushy haired female shook her head and turned to leave, only to see Draco leaning against the wall, the black cat sitting next to him grinning. "The clipboard was written in another language Granger?"</p><p>"What of it?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Someone's playing a prank on me I think. I doubt it's Fred and George though as they don't know my family history. Elizabeth refused to learn Japanese except for the a few words so she can yell curse words at my uncle over the phone."</p><p>"Your sister is charming, isn't she."</p><p>"It could have been you."</p><p>"I don't read or write Japanese."</p><p>"All you had to do I think was find a book and copy some stuff down."</p><p>"Wouldn't I have needed to find a book with names and copied that. I mean, wouldn't you know if I didn't put an actual name down."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"That makes no sense at all! Either it is a name, or it isn't!" Draco turned and stormed off, irritation written all over his face.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>The Giest club met down in the front hall area with Flitwick. Fred or perhaps George spoke up. "We really need to start up a study group after the summer."</p><p>The second twin spoke up. "We can say that Flitwick thought we would work well together?"</p><p>Draco raised his eyebrows at this. "Me work well with anyone of you?"</p><p>"I sent a letter asking my parents if I can stay over the Christmas break." The statement from Cho caused the others to startle and look at her. "I know most of the other students are going home because of the petrification issue, but I want to meet Hermione and Elizabeth's cousins. For Muggles they seem to be quite fine with the whole magic thing going on."</p><p>"I couldn't care one way or another." Draco turned his head away. "They are Muggles after all, so I honestly don't want anything to do with them."</p><p>"Gab gab," the twins held their hands up. "You talk and say stuff" … "But you're bark and no bite."</p><p>Two gray eyes narrowed in frustration at the two males before folding his arms across his chest."</p><p>Cedric then piped up. "There are nine of us, so we could break up into groups of three, particularly since the younger students are still learning the spells they would need to decorate."</p><p>"I can do it all right all on my own." Elizabeth snapped.</p><p>"You tried doing Wingardium Leviosa at the beginning of this year and ended up getting the entire contents of your trunk over the train compartment." Hermione glared at her sister, folding her arms across her chest. Draco's cheeks turned a vivid red and Fred nudged George in the ribs.</p><p>"Well, the older students who should know what to do are Diggory, Chang and the Weasley twins," Flitwick spoke up. "That leaves Longbottom, the Granger girls, Lovegood and Malfoy."</p><p>"I want to go with Cedric sempai!" Neville piped up as he raised up his hand, causing the twins to giggle and Cedric to roll his eyes.</p><p>"I want to go with Cedric sempai too!" Elizabeth piped up, her voice becoming sickly sweet, causing the eldest boy to give her a rather horrified look.</p><p>"Are we sure you and Granger are related?" The boy then shook his head.</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at the twins who were chuckling to themselves. It went without saying that Luna and Hermione would be going with the other female, which left him stuck with the two males who were members of a blood traitor family. He then followed them, irritated with the fact they were getting stuck putting up decorations. He also wondered what prank they were going to stick in, only to find one of them speaking up.</p><p>"Don't worry."</p><p>"We won't do anything."</p><p>"I don't trust either one of us."</p><p>"By the way, what is this about Elizabeth Granger making a complete mess of her stuff."</p><p>"What does her underwear look like?"</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at the two boy's. "What makes you assume I was even there?"</p><p>"You turned red when Hermione mentioned it."</p><p>"You wouldn't have turned red otherwise."</p><p>"Maybe I just imagined having to look at a girls underwear other then my own mother's."</p><p>"That would make you a pervert Malfoy."</p><p>"And we don't think that you're a pervert."</p><p>Draco shook his head. "Stop badgering me."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"But what kind of stuff did she have?"</p><p>"Weird stuff. Everything was in weird colors. It was all stuff I hadn't seen before so I can't tell you anything more then that." Draco thought they were going to pester them some more, but he found the two boy's suddenly crashing into his back as they came across two students petrified along with a ghost.</p><p>"That's Justin Finch-Fletchley and Penelope Clearwater."</p><p>Draco took a deep sigh remembering that one of them was Percy Weasley's girlfriend.</p><p>"Not to mention Nearly Headless Nick."</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Dumbledore looked at the petitions Flitwick had left on his desk. Lockhart was standing in front of him, obviously irritated that the petitions had been going on. "The idea that they would petition for me to curtail my genius is absolutely ridiculous."</p><p>"I recollect that you didn't get very good grades when you were in school."</p><p>"The teacher's didn't understand my genius." Lockhart slammed his hands own on the edge of the desk. "Nor do these students." He then picked up the petitions and flipped through them. "Here we have a petition with tons of signatures saying they're wrong for asking such a thing with me and then we have this petition with a bunch of scribbles."</p><p>Dumbledore took the form and pushed down his glasses. "I believe those signatures are Japanese."</p><p>"What students do we know that speak Japanese?"</p><p>"Cho Chang has at least one Japanese relative as does the Granger girls."</p><p>"So they forged all of those signatures."</p><p>"Except all three girls are from what I hear major fans of yours."</p><p>"Then they didn't want to have anything to do with this stupid petition."</p><p>"I don't think it is stupid."</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>"It doesn't matter how gifted you are, you shouldn't be doing the jobs the rest of the staff are being payed for."</p><p>"Ahh... they do need to be payed for something."</p><p>Dumbledore then stood up. "In the mean time, I am going to go and have Hagrid pick up the Kurosaki family from the Hogwart's Express. They're coming with the train that's going to be taking back the students who are leaving for the break."</p><p>"I can go and pick them up!" Lockhart suddenly gave a big grin.</p><p>"I don't think..." Dumbledore found himself interrupted by McGonagall coming into the office.</p><p>"Two more students and Nearly Headless Nick have been petrified."</p><p>"Looks like I can go and pick them up."</p><p>"They won't be here for a few more days!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Cat Out of Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth tries fitting in and also deals with nightmares. Hermione and company try spying on Draco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tension around the school grew as word that two more students had been attacked as well as one of the school ghosts. The students found themselves traveling in groups of three or more out of fear that they would be the next ones to be attacked. Elizabeth headed to bed and changed into her nightgown before flopping down onto the bed. She stared up at the blue curtains on the bed, her mouth twisting up.</p><p>A few of the other girls came into the room and sat on their bed and began chatting with each other. One of them turned to look at her. "Where exactly do you get your clothing from?"</p><p>Elizabeth sat up and stared at the two girls. "You two are talking to me?"</p><p>"You don't have to take an attitude with us." One of the girls wrinkled up her nose. "We were just asking where you got your clothing from."</p><p>"I asked because you two tend to ignore me." The blond narrowed her eyes. "Plus, there is no telling what you two are up to either. I know full well that you talk behind my back about me. You think I don't belong in Ravenclaw as do the rest in our year."</p><p>"Well... do you?"</p><p>"Nope. I probably got stuck in here because I <em>want</em> to be as smart as my sister."</p><p>"So where do you get your clothes from?"</p><p>"From one of the top brand names of course."</p><p>"What is a brand name?"</p><p>Elizabeth felt her eye brows suddenly got. "A brand name... its where someone makes stuff and sells it under their name, or their company name."</p><p>"So like Olivander's wands?"</p><p>"Yes. But with clothes companies from the Muggle world."</p><p>"No way my mother would let me go to a Muggle store."</p><p>"Mine would. She's not <em>that</em> paranoid."</p><p>"So... what are some of the brand names..."</p><p>The conversation was interrupted by Germaine coming into the room. The girl flicked back her curly black hair. "What's this about brand names, whatever it is?"</p><p>"Elizabeth was telling us where she got her clothes from."</p><p>"It's just Muggle clothing, it isn't that big of a deal."</p><p>Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the girl. "<em>What is she getting so defenseful about? It's not as if I'm competition with her grade wise. She makes better grades then I do.</em>" She simply pulled up the covers. "I'm going to bed. I've got better things to o with my time."</p><p>"And anyways... that clothing is way to skimpy. Perhaps I should tell Flitwick about it."</p><p>This caused Elizabeth to sit up. "What are you, a snitch?"</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with me upholding the rules and making sure everyone else does what they're supposed to do. I've already told Flitwick about Luna's odd clothing."</p><p>"And he's done nothing about it." The Granger girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "There is no rule about my clothing or Luna's. You just... I don't know what you're trying to do, but it isn't nice."</p><p>"Well, there may not be a rule about it, but there sure should be one. People who aren't normal should be squashed out. My mother says so."</p><p>"What are you? Hitler?" Elizabeth flopped into the bed and buried her head in the covers. She could hear Germaine making some more comments with the other girls but instead choose to ignore the conversation and fall asleep.</p><p>
  <em>She found herself in a dark place that stunk. She found herself walking along the place, feeling the cold stone before her feet, before slipping on something wet. She heard something near her, sounding like it came from the walls for some strange reason and she got up and began to run from the noise. She found herself turning, just in time to see a bunny like creature with a snake like face jumping at her.</em>
</p><p>With that she woke up and saw the sun showing through lightly through the curtains as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes before hurrying to get up and get dressed. She walked down stairs and over heard many of the students talk about how they would be heading home over Christmas break because of the incident. "<em>I rather wish mother and father would let us come.</em>"</p><p>Luna quickly found her before they headed down to the hall. They noticed Percy speaking with Ginny, who simply shrunk away before getting up and leaving her food half eaten. The flighty blond spoke up. "Look's like she could use a friend."</p><p>The two stood up and followed her, only to have the girl suddenly turn on her. "Why are you following me again?"</p><p>"Your older brother was being mean to you again, wasn't he?"</p><p>"So?" Ginny paused for a few minutes. "He was bugging me about not telling Fred and George about his girlfriend. He isn't taking it that well."</p><p>"Is there anybody you like?" The words came blurting out of her mouth.</p><p>Ginny flinch. "Why are you asking such a question?"</p><p>"I like Don Kanoji." Luna held up her feather, which was white with spots. "Dad want's to put his horoscopes into the paper because they're so unique. But he's a Muggle."</p><p>"Is he cute?" Ginny's curiosity perked up.</p><p>"No. He looks funny."</p><p>The two girls looked at Luna, their mouths turning down as they tried to take in what she said. The red head spoke up again, the corner of her mouth twisting up slightly as she tried to smile. "So you'd want to date him."</p><p>Ginny blinked a couple of times while Elizabeth tried again. "Actually, we're looking for dating material."</p><p>"I like pudding."</p><p>"But you can't date pudding." The red head's eyes widened.</p><p>"But you can eat it on a date."</p><p>"How about a guy with exotic looks. Name one."</p><p>"I saw a grim with white hair and green eyes before."</p><p>"Never mind." Elizabeth turned to Ginny. "Who do you think is cute? I don't think your brother's Ron and Percy are cute, but the twins are."</p><p>"Harry..." Ginny muttered so that the two girls could barely hear it.</p><p>"Harry... hmm... I think Cedric is cuter." Elizabeth glanced up, only to suddenly hear footsteps. She looked to see the red head taking off. "Wait! I didn't say he wasn't cute! He just isn't... my type."</p><p>"We blew it again, didn't we?"</p><p>"What's up with that whole thing with grims again?"</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>The first words out of Ron's mouth when they got down to the common room was a hurried whisper about how much longer it would be until they could use the polyjuice potion they were making. Hermione's response back was that they could use it tonight, the two just needed to make sure that they not only got hairs of someone from Slytherin, but that they made sure said people weren't wandering about.</p><p>"What about you Hermione?"</p><p>"I got my hair the day we dueled, but I need to make sure that Pansy Parkinson is knocked out cold."</p><p>Ron looked at her, the corners of is mouth turning down. "You... who doesn't break any rules knock someone out? Yeah right!"</p><p>Hermione felt her cheeks puff out before gathering her books for the day and hurrying off to breakfast. She half heartily at her food and didn't notice that Percy and Ginny were arguing about something She then headed off to class a bit more focused. Eventually classes finished and the students found themselves heading off to dinner.</p><p>That's when the problem came around. Pansy of course seemed to stick close to the other girls from her house. A sound came from her side and she turned to see a black cat looking right at her. Blinking a couple of times she realized it was Elizabeth's cat. "Could you help me get Pansy away from the other girls?"</p><p>The cat let out a yawn, a mischievous glint in it's eyes. It then took off and began to circle around the girl's feet in an attempt to annoy the girl. Pansy let out a yelp and kicked at the cat, only to have it dodge out of the way. One of the other girls shook their head at their fellow house mate. "Pansy... it's just a cat. A quite affectionate one at that."</p><p>"That cat belongs to Granger."</p><p>"Do you mean Hermione Granger or Elizabeth Granger?"</p><p>"There is only one Granger!"</p><p>"What is your problem?"</p><p>"She's a complete tart! She's doing something to the teacher's to get them to give her the best grades!"</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth, her words coming out so that the other girls couldn't hear her. "Does she even know what a <em>tart</em> is?"</p><p>Pansy however wasn't in a good mood and pulled out her wand. "I'm going to do something to that cat to make sure it never bother's me again!"</p><p>Before Hermione could rush forward to rescue her sister's cat, the cat ended up rescuing itself. It turned on Pansy, letting out a loud hissing sound. This in turn caused the girl to step back and misstep to the point she fell backwards. This in turn caused her to hit her head on the wall and knock herself out cold. One of the other girls headed off to get the teacher and Hermione decided it was best to go in the other direction.</p><p>She walked past the infirmary only to see that there were three ghosts... four if you counted the cat... sitting there. Colin poked his head up. "Hi Hermione."</p><p>"She can't see you!" Penelope swatted at the boy. "Poor Percy! He's been beside himself?"</p><p>"Percy? As in Percy Weasley?" Hermione blinked a couple of times.</p><p>Justin's eyes widened. "She <em>can</em> see us."</p><p>"It's not fair. How come that Pansy girl gets to leave the infirmary tomorrow and we don't.'</p><p>"Who all knows that she can't leave the infirmary?"</p><p>"Only us, Pansy and the infirmary nurse." Colin piped up. "Snape brought her in and then left her."</p><p>"You seem quite ecstatic about that bit of news." Penelope wrinkled her nose up.</p><p>"I keep imagining Snape with Lockhart's smile for some strange reason." Hermione slapped her hand to her mouth at the lie she created as she attempted to stifle a laugh.</p><p>The two boy's burst out laughing while the forth raise her eyebrow's in disgust. "Really you three, that isn't at all funny."</p><p>"Well... I'll be off." There was a skip to Hermione's walk as she hurried back towards the bathroom they would be doing their transformations in. Yourichi followed her, curious as to what she was up to. She noticed how the cat's ear's twitched when she mentioned they would be changing into other people. Myrtle also found herself staring at the cat, ignoring everything else.</p><p>The boy's had also been successful and they each took their drink to their stalls. She could hear the boy's gagging on their drinks as they didn't hold their noses while gulping it down. Her glass though did crash onto the ground as she began to change into Pansy. Except the change didn't go in any manner that she expected.</p><p>Hermione watched as she began to grow taller. Her fingers lengthened as her skin suddenly darkened. Her hair lost it's bushy quality and became long as well as dark. What was most disturbing though was the fact that her chest size grew to the point her bra snapped and the robes became tight. "You've got to be kidding me."</p><p>"Hey... Hermione, you ready to go?"</p><p>"I grabbed the wrong hair!"</p><p>The two boy's glanced at each other. Ron's voice was heard again. "Perhaps' she's embarrassed?"</p><p>"She didn't grab Millicent's hair so..."</p><p>"She said she grabbed the wrong hair. I guess she's not as smart as she says she is!"</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione felt a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. "You had better leave now, and don't expect me to be here when you guy's get back!"</p><p>The two scuttled out of the room and she found herself looking down at the rather busty figure. "Except how am I going to get around the school looking like an adult? I mean..."</p><p>"The cat's moving!"</p><p>"Myrtle... cat's always move! What's the big deal anyways?" Hermione glanced down to see that the black cat had come under the door and was looking up at her. For some reason she felt the cat was giving her a stern lecture with the eye's</p><p>"What have you gone and done Ms. Granger?" A rather masculine sound came from the cat. This caused a squeak to come out of the girl's mouth as she clapped a hand over her mouth. If her skin wasn't as dark as it was, her cheeks would have turned a vivid red. The cat sighed. "Surely being able to see wholes as well as having this magical ability means that you shouldn't be surprised to hear a cat speak."</p><p>"Animangus aren't supposed to talk once they transform."</p><p>The cat glanced away before scratching it's ear. "I was told that."</p><p>"By who?'</p><p>"Not now. We need to get you out of this predicament. Honestly..."</p><p>"She's a grim Hermione! Beware!"</p><p>"Oh, shove off Myrtle!"</p><p>There was a sudden splashing sound as the ghost dove into the toilet. The cat glanced to the side. "What a strange ghost. Actually, all the ghosts here are strange, though I had heard about them. Anyways..."</p><p>"Please... what are you? You're not a grim, because a grim is supposed to be a black dog."</p><p>"Oh..." The cat glanced up, a frown on it's face. "Let's see. How about I tell you once we get to the room or requirement. Or more of, once we get things for you sorted out. Do you think you can transform into a cat?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm not understanding..."</p><p>"Child, you obviously didn't transform into Pansy Parkinson like your intended target. Though why you would want to do that I haven't a clue. But anyways... you've transformed into myself. So, you should be able to change into a cat."</p><p>"Not possible!" The words came spluttering out of the girl's mouth.</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>"Because you're an Animangus. That transformation is done by magic. Said magic takes years to achieve, so it isn't passed on in the Polyjuice potion."</p><p>"What if I were to say it was my natural ability? The fact I can talk to you is evident that I'm not an Animangus."</p><p>"But..." Hermione closed her eyes. "I haven't heard of abilities being transferred as well, but then abilities are rare. I don't..."</p><p>"Try!"</p><p>"Well, I'll give it a shot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cat-Tastrophy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giving it a shot – Hermione honestly didn’t have much choice.</p><p>She found herself stuck in the body of…</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, attempting to contemplate the situation she found herself, a blush spreading on her now dark skin, yet in the back of her mind, she imagined the blush showed through even on skin that dark. For a thirteen-year-old girl, the shift in her body shape proved quite flummoxing, making her wish she’d gotten a hair off of someone’s actual cat instead.</p><p>Anything would be better than the strange, adult body she now found herself in, as she likely wouldn’t find herself speaking to a cat – her sister’s cat who was definitely female yet spoke with a definitely male voice. In the back of her mind, she also knew the – grim as Myrtle called the cat – had a human body quite a few guys would ogle at, which proved a rather uncomfortable thought for a girl who’d so far gone under the radar until now.</p><p>She simply found himself staring down at the cat, unsure of <em>how</em> she should change into the form of a black cat.</p><p>The black cat named Yoruichi stared up at her, almost as if seeming annoyed at the lack of progress Hermione made in <em>her</em> body which sounded – no, felt – like the strangest thought whichever crossed her mind. In the back of her mind, she also wondered how one could <em>tell</em> someone or something was a grim, as Myrtle mentioned. Something Luna also mentioned, now that Hermione thought about the entire situation.</p><p>In the fogginess of her mind, she remembered Draco easily referring to Yoruichi as the thing Luna referred to as a Grim without his usual disdain, almost as if… yes, he’d definitely referred to Yoruichi as a grim himself when they were in the bookstore, yet there was their first year when the older club members told her and Neville that the Grim was something the ghosts of Hogwarts didn’t like talking about.</p><p>The black cat continued staring at her, looking at her as if she found the inability to transform like said cat likely could do with ease. Hermione let out a sigh, deciding she needed to say what she needed to say. “Should I trust you?”</p><p>Yoruichi continued staring at her, yet Hermione felt relatively stupid for even suggesting the question.</p><p>That was until…</p><p>“I don’t blame you for asking that, but I honestly don’t know how to alleviate your trepidations regarding the situation.”</p><p>“What is…” Hermione paused, unsure of how to approach the stranger who honestly shouldn’t be in the halls of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Just relax and not think about it. The reason you’re struggling is that you’re thinking too much of it, making to much of a big deal about the whole thing.”</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting in Yoruichi’s comment about overthinking the situation started sinking in; not overthinking things wasn’t something she found herself used to, given the fact she constantly thought about everything, not to mention the fact her mind never felt like it would stop thinking. She took another breath, contemplating how to stop thinking…</p><p>“Seriously, you’re still overthinking things.”</p><p>“Do you really think I know how not to?”</p><p>“I see.” Yoruichi let out a deep breath. “How about we have you think of a happy place, a place you enjoy going, and put that place into your thoughts? Let me know when you have it pictured.”</p><p>Hermione took another deep breath, her mind instantly going to the library where she might hide herself in the books there, gleaning information from the books and diving into the adventures pretending she was in fact a part of that adventure. She let out the breath, thinking of letting Yoruichi know she did indeed have such a place pictured, yet her mind a thought crossed her mind. “Is this kind of like walking, talking, breathing?”</p><p>“Yes. You could say that the chance is a natural thing that just naturally happens without any thought. You simply know that it is happening, a state of mind so to speak.”</p><p>“I’m not sure…” Hermione stopped, wondering if she was, in fact, getting off track, going back to the library, but in her imagination, the books were moving, shifting and sorting as if letting her search for some kind of information – that feeling she needed to grab onto until she saw it and in her imagination reached out for it, her hands clutching it within her hand when…</p><p>Her body changed, and she found herself shrinking, and shrinking quickly. Hermione took a deep, falling forward as her body adjusted from being a bipedal being to a quadruped, but she also felt her spine grow out. She felt her body twitch, definitely uncomfortable with the shifting of her shape into something else, her mind wondering how others such as Professor McGonagall dealt with the feeling, yet also pondering if there was not another reason for gaining an Animagus form being so illegal as it was.</p><p>She opened her eyes and dug herself out of the robes, but she looked the black cat in the eyes.</p><p>She was naked, another difference between this form and the Animagus beyond the ability to speak yet she knew she couldn’t stick around – she hoped the change didn’t stick around either, that she would find herself in the nurse's office; perhaps if she’d changed in a manner which simply involved another person’s cat she might be able to explain things away, tattling on herself to the person in charge of the infirmary, yet on the other hand she knew full well she might get in huge trouble with the ministry if she chooses to say anything.</p><p>“Alright. Follow me. To the room of requirement.”</p><p>“What if I change back?”</p><p>“If you don’t want to, you don’t want to.”</p><p>For some reason the logic Yoruichi put forth honestly made sense despite not really seeming to have any real foundation based on anything Hermione knew. She simply followed after the stranger – the person acting as her sister’s cat, far from pleased regarding the implications of everything happening to her and around her.</p><p>Of course, Yoruichi became distracted upon seeing Mrs. Norris ghost and started chasing the poor cat down the hall, chuckling the entire way while Hermione followed after, stumbling slightly as she wasn’t used to using all four legs – not that Yoruichi seemed to care. In the back of her mind, she imagined Luna finding them and openly stating, “<em>oh, you’re a Grim now too Hermione? How does it feel to be a Grim?</em>” among other things.</p><p>However, eventually, they arrived at the room of requirements in the Geist clubroom where Hermione sat in cat form looking at nothing, wondering just how long she’d be stuck in said form contemplating her foolhardiness at having come up with the plan on finding out information regarding whether Draco Malfoy was or wasn’t the heir of Slytherin.</p><p>“So, how did you end up in this predicament exactly?” Yoruichi piped up, obviously finding the entire situation quite amusing.</p><p>“I don’t like you.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you.”</p><p>“Just like you don’t…” Hermione stopped speaking, another person suddenly intruding upon the space. She fell silent, her eyes narrowing, definitely <em>not</em> wanting someone to find out about her <em>current</em> predicament. She heard a loud sound as if the person who entered kicked something before hearing…</p><p>“Bloody hell!”</p><p>Her entire cat body tensed up upon hearing Draco’s voice, her mind wondering if Harry and Ron actually succeeded in getting into the Slytherin house to find out if Draco was indeed the heir of Slytherin. Her eyes closed, hearing in the back of her mind, “<em>Malfoy had a look on his face when the cat was taken away, almost as if he were guilty of something.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Uhh… yeah. He might be the person, he might not.</em>” Of course, even back then she didn’t know why she’d defended Draco the way she did beyond the fact she knew, no, remembered Cedric not being overly thrilled upon hearing talk about Draco being the heir of Slytherin. “<em>It’s because even Draco deserves the benefit of the doubt, right.</em>”</p><p>“Seriously. How many of times do I have to tell them…”</p><p>Hermione suddenly felt a change in her body, panic starting to set in. “<em>The last thing…</em>”</p><p>“… I’m not the…”</p><p>“…<em>I need is…</em>”</p><p>“…heir…” Draco stopped speaking, his eyes definitely focused on her as he came around the piece of furniture. “What the…” His eyes opened and closed. “Yoruichi, why..” He then asked, “Why are you shifting from an adult black cat to a tabby kitten?”</p><p>“I’m not a tabby!” Granger blurted out, forgetting completely she was in cat form, albeit said for wasn’t what she’d expected to shift into.</p><p>She watched Draco back into the wall, his eyes still glued on her, fear quite evident in his eyes. However, what she suddenly feared happened and his already pale skin became even paler. “Granger?”</p><p>“<em>I need a place to hide,</em>” Hermione thought which in turn made a place of sorts appear. In truth, it was simple, simply a box with a curtain which she can dive behind while a sob escaped from her lips. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, her body still not quite feeling right as she cowered at the back of the makeshift closet which really wasn’t a closet, tucking her head to her knees. “<em>I want to die! This is so embarrassing!</em>”</p><p>She heard the curtain move slightly at the bottom and then, “Well, that’s certainly interesting.”</p><p>Hermione’s head darted up, her eyes looking at Yoruichi, feeling completely and utterly vulnerable.</p><p>…</p><p>Draco’s day seemed to be getting worse and worse.</p><p>No, it might be better to simply say life kept getting worse and worse, given the fact actually hiding from others the fact he saw ghosts ended up a major impossibility given the fact he’d let himself slip in front of Colin regarding the fact he could <em>see</em> the young boy who found himself frozen an unable to attend classes like any other student.</p><p>There was also everybody thinking he was, in fact, the heir of Slytherin, including Crabbe and Goyal for some reason – possibly because of who his father was; in the back of his head, if he were indeed someone who was the heir of Slytherin he definitely would <em>think</em> his father would let him know, particularly since this felt like something his father would <em>want</em> him to brag about.</p><p>Personally, who he <em>was</em> and who his father <em>wanted</em> him to be didn’t at all seem to match up, but currently, the most frustrating thing in his life was actually listening to his so-called friends who really probably weren’t his friends asking him about whether or not he was in Slytherin. He felt the need to get away and thus found himself in the room of requirement, standing there, contemplating his frustration, voicing it when he saw Granger’s cat.</p><p>The black cat stood there, staring at him.</p><p>“What the… Yoruichi, why…” The black cat started shifting and changing, looking like a small tabby kitten, although the process was in fact small, making him ask after that finished, “Why are you shifting from an adult black cat to a tabby kitten?”</p><p>The cat in question told him he – or she, it turned out, wasn’t a tabby, but even worse – he found himself turning away, taking a deep breath, his mind instantly thinking. “<em>Great. Now there is something else for Diggery and Chang to be irritated with me at, but I didn’t…</em>” His eyes closed, trying to erase what he just saw from his mind, only for him to <em>see</em> what he tried forgetting even more.</p><p>“Well, that’s certainly interesting.”</p><p>Draco turned, definitely hearing Yoruichi’s voice, quite sure Hermione was crying. Taking a deep breath before focusing his attention on the fact Hermione was behind the curtain, completely naked, his cheeks suddenly heating up as his mind started registering <em>what</em> happened, although he didn’t want to ask <em>how</em> it happened.</p><p>“<em>She needs something…</em>” A rack of robes from various houses appeared and he reached for one from Gryffindor, shoving the robes past the curtain and hearing it land on top of Hermione. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to see you…” His mouth clamped shut, hearing Hermione sob even louder. “I’ll leave now.”</p><p>“No. Don’t. Please don’t.” He heard Hermione’s sobbing slow and heard her stand. “I owe you an explanation.”</p><p>“No, you don’t.” Draco looked at the ground. “<em>Maybe though I need to explain Yoruichi though.</em>”</p><p>“It was a Polyjuice potion.”</p><p>“A…” He found himself turning, looking at the makeshift changing room, or dressing room just as she came out. Nervously, he turned away. “What were you doing making a Polyjuice potion.”</p><p>“I…” He heard Hermione take a deep breath. “To prove you weren’t.”</p><p>“Weren’t what.” Draco sighed. “That I wasn’t telling the truth about not seeing ghosts?”</p><p>“No. That you weren’t the heir of Slytherin.”</p><p>He turned, looking Hermione in the eye, seeing her fidget, her hands behind her back. He couldn’t look her in the eye, not after seeing her naked. “Why would…”</p><p>“Harry and Ron.”</p><p>“<em>They were Crabbe and Goyal?” </em>Draco looked at the ground. His thoughts drifted to Yoruichi. “You.”</p><p>“Yeah. She did talk back then, but she told me I wouldn’t change back unless I wanted to.”</p><p>“She what?”</p><p>“It was probably her wanting to be normal, to be back in her regular body.”</p><p>“Look. I don’t want to know why our cat is talking. I just want to go to bed.” Hermione took a deep breath. “See you at the next meeting, I guess.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened, then he looked at Yoruichi, glaring at her wondering why said cat – or said Grim – managed to make things so miserable for – well, everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cat Got Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth let out a sigh, her eyes focused on Luna Lovegood who currently sat across from her at the Ravenclaw table eating her food and doing her usual including talking about her special item for the day; in the back of her mind she wondered how Luna managed to find a bunch of paperclips given the fact they were isolated from any place Muggle related, yet something in the back of her mind told her not to ask.</p><p>“<em>Why couldn’t my life be normal?</em>”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she stabbed her food, knowing full well the day her cousins and so-called uncle would arrive at the castle; thankfully, most students headed home for the holidays, so there would be few if any students there to witness the eccentricities of her family from Japan. The thought of being a social outcast made her eyes drift over towards Germaine Page, remembering all too well the conversation from that morning.</p><p>Elizabeth awoke to Germaine sitting on her bed in her old-fashioned night clothing brushing her hair out with an old-fashioned brush, or at least in Elizabeth’s mind the objects were old fashioned; in reality, she didn’t know how old the items actually were, nor did she know <em>anything</em> regarding Wizarding fashion. Her nose wrinkled up at Elizabeth’s night clothing, definitely looking down on her before saying as the last of the other girls stirred that, “Muggle clothing is so disgusting.”</p><p>If she were at an actual Muggle school, Elizabeth knew she would be considered trendy instead of disgusting, yet the looks on the other girls' faces – she wasn’t sure if the other girls took her comment the other day about Muggle clothing not being a big deal, and that it was way too skimpy seriously or not – they’d not really had the chance to talk about clothes, being that everyone dressed in uniform most of the time and there wasn’t any real-time or place to show off the non-standardized clothing.</p><p>“Honestly, I can’t believe you’re actually related to Granger, Granger.”</p><p>Elizabeth stopped, not saying anything, her jaw tightening. In the back of her mind, she’d never thought her and her sister’s roles would be reversed, yet every girl in Ravenclaw seemed to admire Hermione, or at least in their year. She’d not taken the time to really get and know the other house members – after all, she wasn’t that smart and didn’t feel like she belonged; no, she didn’t feel as if she belonged in the magical world she found herself in at all.</p><p>Then there were the dreams, the repeating dream of a snake and a man with a broad smile. A shudder ran down her spine remembering the reason she’d woken up so early on a weekend, not to mention the fact today she simply felt rather low regarding where she fit in at Hogwarts. “Are you okay, Lizzy?”</p><p>Her eyes blinked and she looked up at Cho, but some of the others at the table startled upon seeing the Ravenclaw from year three beaming down at her but sitting down next to her and Luna. Luna waved at her, fiddling with her paperclips. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Is that your lucky item for today.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m making a chain out of multiple paperclips so I have extra luck.” Luna paused. “I could make you a paperclip chain so you have luck as well.”</p><p>“Yes, but wouldn’t my horoscope item be different?”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>Elizabeth glanced around, noticing the eyes of the other girls on her, but how they muttered with each other. Germaine of course glared at her and Elizabeth looked away. “Nothing’s wrong.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Well…” Elizabeth frowned. “I guess it’s a little overwhelming being in Ravenclaw and the younger sister of Hermione Granger. She…” Elizabeth looked up, her eyes blinking once upon realizing her sister wasn’t there. “Where is she?”</p><p>“Yeah. I noticed she wasn’t at breakfast. The two of you didn’t get into an argument about say your grades?”</p><p>“I haven’t talked to Hermione about my grades at all. In all honestly, I haven’t been paying attention to what I’ve been getting because I don’t want to know. I already feel like a failure.” She watched the other girl’s mouth twist. “It’s not that I’m not trying, or that I’m not getting the classes. I just do the work I’m assigned and be done with it.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good.”</p><p>Elizabeth looked at the table, wondering why her sister didn’t come down; keeping a strict schedule was something her sister was always known for, and very little would keep her from her usual routine. She watched Hermione’s two friends stand up and walk by, the red-head who was related to Ginny muttering, “honestly, I don’t know why Hermione is refusing to come out of her dorm room like she is.”</p><p>Her mouth opened and closed, her head turning so she could look at Cho.</p><p>“Well, I guess we could go and check in on her.”</p><p>“But each house has its own passwords.”</p><p>“We could get someone to let us in.” Cho turned, then waved at Neville. “Hey!” Elizabeth watched the boy’s eyes blink, his head turning with his mouth open big. “Can we talk to you?”</p><p>Neville’s eyes blinked and he came over, as if unsure of whether he was going to be pranked or not; of course, Neville constantly seemed nervous about everything. “Yes?”</p><p>“Granger hasn’t come out of her dorm room?”</p><p>“No. I’m not sure what happened, beyond the fact it is annoying Ron for some reason. Harry’s being more sympathetic. I’d go and check on her, but…”</p><p>“There’s a spell to prevent boys from going into the girl’s dorm.”</p><p>Elizabeth’s eyes blinked. “I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“They didn’t want any males taking advantage of the girls.” Cho took a deep breath. “Do you think that you could get the Fat Lady to let us in? We won’t stay close enough to hear the password. We just want to check in on Hermione, okay?”</p><p>“Well…” Neville glanced away, in the direction Harry and Ron headed. “I kind of tend to forget the password.”</p><p>“<em>That so sounds like him,</em>” Elizabeth thought to herself.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I might be able to ask someone, explain that Elizabeth is worried about her sister, and just wants to check in on her. Yeah. I’ll do that.” Neville hurried off and started talking with Parvati. She looked up, then said something before coming over.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll help you get in, though I don’t know if it will help. She didn’t really talk to me today and simply hid under her covers not wanting to come out. It’s almost as bad as,” Parvati paused as if deciding it better not to say something. “Anyways, all I know is she came in the night before crying and hid under her covers. She didn’t even study like she normally does, so something is definitely wrong.”</p><p>Elizabeth felt her throat tighten, worrying about her sister, something she never imagined happening. Cho smiled at Parvarti. “We’ll meet you at the portrait of the Fat Lady when we all finish eating then.”</p><p>Except, Elizabeth didn’t feel like eating although Cho and Luna had no problems. A voice from a few seats down piped up. “Did you know Elizabeth Granger is at fault for Professor Lockhart not being allowed to do more around the school?”</p><p>She froze, her eyes blinking not looking at the girls. “<em>Why is Germaine so focused on making fun of me like she is?</em> <em>No, she’s not making fun of me because this is all true, but she does want to make my life miserable.</em>”</p><p>“And she and Loony Lovegood tied one of those petitions to the neck of her crazy black cat.”</p><p>“Hey!” Cho called out, making Germaine jump out of her skin while the other girls from Elizabeth’s year hunkered down. “Where’d you get this idea that Elizabeth helped with the petition when she very well didn’t?”</p><p>“Well, she hangs out with Loony…”</p><p>“Her name is Luna.” Cho glared at Guinevere. “And that doesn’t mean she helped!”</p><p>“But her cat…”</p><p>“She was being nice and let me use her Grimm.”</p><p>“See? Which is a whole lot more than you. Seriously, you’re acting like you’re jealous of Elizabeth.”</p><p>Except, that didn’t sound right. Elizabeth stood up. “I think I’m full.” She headed out of the Great Hall, but on her way out she passed by Draco, almost letting out a sigh at how good looking the blonde-haired Slytherin was, but then noticed a few things. First, a girl with black hair kept making eyes at him, but second, Draco seemed as if he were bothered by something. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and headed up the stairs, finding the picture already open and Parvarti waiting.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“The Fat Lady stayed open?”</p><p>“Yes. I told her why. The others?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“We’re here.” Cho hurried up behind here Luna also appeared, although unlike Cho she didn’t seem at all out of breath. She’d also managed to find a certain black cat. They stepped into the Gryffindor common room and Elizabeth looked around, taking in the red and gold colors.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Please tell me you’re not…”</p><p>Elizabeth’s eyes blinked, hearing Ginny’s voice. She lifted her hands. “No, no. I mean, it isn’t that Luna and I are going to stop trying to be your friends, it’s just…”</p><p>“We’re here regarding Elizabeth’s sister.”</p><p>“Oh. Hermione. She didn’t come downstairs today,” Ginny muttered before getting up from the table and heading out, clutching a diary to her chest. Elizabeth let out a sigh.</p><p>“Anyways, I’ll show you three where the dorms for the second year girls are.”</p><p>They followed Parvarti up the stairs, arriving at the room where her sister was staying, but she recognized the lump on the bed as her sister. “Hermione?”</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…”</p><p>“Please just go away.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Cho piped up. “We’re not going to because we know something is wrong, but as your friends – and sister as well, we want to do something about it.”</p><p>Hermione pulled the blanket off her head. “You can’t…” She stopped, her eyes focused in on Yoruichi. She glanced at her hands. “Um.”</p><p>“Is this related to the Grimm?”</p><p>“Grimm?” Parvarti let out a sigh. “What Grimm?”</p><p>“Luna’s just being Luna,” Elizabeth said, heading over and sitting on the edge of her sister’s bed. “Don’t make me deal with Uncle Isshin and our cousins on our own. You know there’s no telling what kind of trouble that man will get into when he gets here.”</p><p>“Wait. Your uncle is coming?”</p><p>“Yeah. Dumbledore gave permission.”</p><p>“Oh. Interesting.”</p><p>“That…” Hermione’s mouth pressed together. “Nothing’s wrong.”</p><p>“Did Draco Malfoy do something again?” Cho asked.</p><p>Elizabeth’s eyes blinked. “Draco wouldn’t…”</p><p>“No. He absolutely didn’t do anything last night.” Hermione held up her h “Actually, he…”</p><p>“Oh!” Parvarti folded her arms across her chest, her mouth twisting into a frown. “He did do something? Did he call you Mudblood again? I will…”</p><p>“Seriously. Draco…” Hermione stopped speaking as Luna stepped closer, Parvarti speaking about how she planned on making his life miserable. Luna set the black cat down on the bed and the black cat went over and curled up in Hermione’s lap, before starting to purr.</p><p>“It looks like Yoruichi wants to make you feel better?” Elizabeth reached out and ruffled the top of her cat’s ears.”</p><p>“I guess so.” Hermione looked away, her lips pushed together, a slight blush spreading across her face. “Look. Malfoy really didn’t <em>do</em> anything. If anything, he helped me out.”</p><p>“Yeah right. You’re just trying to stop me from…”</p><p>“Please! Don’t intervene!” Hermione closed her eyes, her cheeks turning red.</p><p>Cho’s mouth twisted slightly. “I see. Not that we can do anything without knowing what happened, right? But you won’t hole yourself up here?”</p><p>“Please? I really don’t want to deal with Uncle Isshin on my own. I’m having enough problems with…”</p><p>“What problems?” The blanket came off Hermione’s head.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“One of the girls is mean.” Luna piped up. “I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Who?” Parvarti stated.</p><p>“No! Don’t go doing anything! Cho – she already took care of it.”</p><p>“Okay. But if something happens, tell me?”</p><p>“I… fine.” Elizabeth let out a sigh. “You’re okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m okay.” The look on her sister’s face and the way she looked away, the way her cheeks reddened – she didn’t seem okay. “<em>Still, I have my own problems. I don’t want her to know about those weird dreams.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Another Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco didn’t know what to think.</p><p>So many things happened, including the fact his day—which seemed more often than not of late—wasn’t going well, but the fiasco with Hermione honestly took the cake. “<em>How do I feel about her attempting to find out if I was the heir of Slytherin? I don’t know, honestly, but I think I do know how I feel about seeing her—well, I’d rather not finish that thought.</em>”</p><p>More importantly…</p><p>Draco looked right at the Grim who looked right back at him, acting currently so much like a cat and so not like a human, yet he completely knew said Grim was faking it. “So…”</p><p>“Finish the thought.”</p><p>“I don’t want to finish the thought!” Draco watched Yourichi blink as if carefully taking in what he said which in turn let him say something else to her. “Look. Why did you do that? Why did you <em>have</em> to take amusement at that whole debacle?”</p><p>“So you’re actually concerned about the… what is that word you like using for someone with Muggle parents?” Yoruichi's words felt calculated.</p><p>“That…” Draco fidgeted, glancing up from where he sat in the Slytherin common room, wondering if anyone might overhear the conversation. Of course, Yoruichi wouldn’t speak if she knew someone was within earshot, at least not unless she felt she could use it to her advantage, an advantage which also meant whoever she revealed herself to would be considered insane or making something up.</p><p>“Well, how did you feel about what happened?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be asking Granger that?” Despite suspecting nobody was in earshot, Draco lowered his voice.</p><p>“Well, you are calling her by her last name rather than… that word.”</p><p>“Look. It doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p>“<em>It means…</em>” Draco <em>knew</em> all too well his father <em>wouldn’t </em>approve of how he interacted with the “Mudblood”, having argued with the man about letting Granger outdo him regarding the grades; he also remembered Granger’s sister asking why he attempted to compete with her when he met the girl at the beginning of the school year. Of course, his father didn’t know about the Geist Club either let alone the fact he was expected to act amicably with her, something… “<em>The fact I’m starting to act that way outside of club…</em>”</p><p>Draco shook his head. Yoruichi tilted her head, almost as if teasing him. “Oh. You had a thought.”</p><p>“Honestly, my father wouldn’t approve.”</p><p>“Who cares what your father thinks?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because…” Draco let out a deep breath. “Because he’s my father.”</p><p>“In other words, you don’t want to be a disappointment.”</p><p>“Yes, you could say that.”</p><p>“And thus you ignore what you personally want. You’re wearing a mask, much like a Hollow has a mask.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes blinked, still remembering the time one of those <em>things</em> showed up at the manor, but also how one showed up in the woods the previous year. “What I’ve been calling a Hole?”</p><p>“Yes. What you have been calling a Hole.” The Grim let out a laugh. “Actually, there’s a reason why we strike for the mask, so we don’t see the face of the Hollow behind the mask. A person’s real self is often what makes us relate to them, but the face behind the mask reveals that humanity.”</p><p>“What you just said doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“You’ve created a mask for yourself so that you meet your father’s expectations, but the real you… it is actually quite interesting.”</p><p>“So says the person who’s been tormenting various people because they don’t know what you really are.”</p><p>“Well, I think you like Hermione.”</p><p>“I do <em>not</em> have a crush on her.” This comment from Draco of course brought on a laugh from the black cat, not to mention he felt as if he were having bad luck from interacting with her. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“<em>That</em>, my dear child, is <em>not</em> what I meant, but I’ll leave you to ponder what I just said.”</p><p>“That…” Draco watched Yourichi walk away, chuckling as she did so. “Hey!” In the back of his mind, he didn’t like that cat, nor did he like being left alone to his own thoughts. Thinking about how he acted around Hermione, he did know that the situation he found himself in that night did leave him quite uncomfortable. His fingers tightened around his pants while he continued sitting there, just as Crabbe and Goyal stumbled into the room.</p><p>His eyes narrowed, remembering Weasley and Potter took their form earlier in order to get information. Muttering under his breath, “I can’t blame her for not trusting me, right?”  Another thought crossed his mind. “<em>I doubt she’ll trust me after this, but being around her will definitely be…</em></p><p>Awkward.</p><p>“What did you do this time?”</p><p>“What?” Draco’s eyes blinked upon hearing Cho’s voice, but Cedric wasn’t far off from where she stood, her arms crossed while she glared at him. Cedric looked slightly sheepish. Of course, Draco hadn’t seen Granger at lunch, yet heard rumor Granger wouldn’t leave her dorm room. Hearing this from Pansy specifically made him not believe it in one bit and instead, he waited for Granger to confront him once she’d thought carefully over what happened.</p><p>“Between you and Hermione?”</p><p>“<em>Tell them nothing happened. After all, Granger shouldn’t have that broadcast to everyone else, let alone there is no way to explain that stupid Grim to them.</em>” Yet, for some reason <em>lying</em> to them felt wrong, making his stomach churn. “Something did happen.”</p><p>Cho’s eyes widened. “Wait? You’re admitting that you did something?”</p><p>“Sort of?” Draco looked at his feet, unsure of how to answer the question.</p><p>“Sort of?”</p><p>“Cho, perhaps…”</p><p>“I can’t leave this alone Cedric. Hermione was quite upset, but I hope he…”</p><p>“I am quite aware of that, thank you very much,” Draco’s throat tightened while the roof of his mouth itched. He wanted to raise his voice, frustrated with the fact he was being accused of doing something wrong, to which he followed up with, “I didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p>“Draco…” Cedric cleared his voice. “You don’t actually have a good track record when it comes to Hermione, you know.”</p><p>“I do know that as well, and I can’t blame either one of you for not believing me when I say I didn’t do anything wrong. At least, not intentionally.” Of course, his mind realized calling her Mudblood unintentionally fell into that category. “I promise I didn’t call her Mudblood or anything of the sort.”</p><p>“Then why…”</p><p>“It’s…” Draco wasn’t sure what to say, finding the situation outside of his comfort zone. Nobody ever really took him to task for his actions like Cho and Cedric did now, but the look on Cedric’s face.</p><p>“Is it something that isn’t your place to tell us?” Cedric asked, almost as if he was trying to read Draco.</p><p>“Yes.” Draco breathed a sigh of relief, yet he didn’t quite understand why. He didn’t <em>like</em> Granger, because feeling any kind of sentiment towards her went against everything his father taught him, yet in the back of his mind this voice kept telling him he’d gotten to know her, but everything about her… it made him question everything his father taught him and he hated it. That should mean he hated her. “If she’s not told you…”</p><p>“But she might not tell us because you made her feel like she couldn’t, right?”</p><p>“That…” Draco swallowed. “Yes. I am the kind of person who would do something like that, but—”</p><p>“Cho, he’s actually admitting he does have issues in treating Hermione like a human being at times, so I really do think he’s telling us the truth. I also tried  telling you she wouldn’t want us to intervene.”</p><p>“Well, she did say…” Cho worried her lip. “So, what happened is something embarrassing, something…” Her eyes blinked. “Why are your facial features turning red?”</p><p>“Can we please change the subject?” Draco choked out, his eyes closing, trying to erase the memory of seeing Hermione Granger naked from his mind. Even though he’d only caught sight of her for a few seconds, it still left a definite image in his mind. He also found himself realizing Hermione Granger was, of all things, a girl, yet the other thing muddling the mind was not understanding why that realization was important.</p><p>“Well, Hermione did mention the fact her uncle is coming.”</p><p>“Wait? Isn’t her Uncle a Muggle?” Draco’s eyes blinked, but he watched Cho and Cedric look at each other.</p><p>“I guess he would be,” Cho muttered.</p><p>“Yes, but family is allowed to know. It’s not limited to parents and siblings either,” Cedric rubbed the back of his head. “I’ve not ever heard of Muggle family visiting though.” Cedric then added. “And we’ve talked about this in Geist Club, that they were coming, their uncle and their cousins. Of course, you did say you didn’t care.”</p><p>Draco grumbled, knowing full well they heard him. “I’ll try to actually pay attention to what is said in club meetings.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be…”</p><p>“I know!” Draco snapped. “I need to work on my behavior!” He swallowed, looking around to see if anyone overheard him, then lowered his voice. “Neither one of you have to worry about my father.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry about that Draco.”</p><p>“Why are you…”</p><p>“Because, Cho, neither one of us has to deal with living under the same roof as Lucious Malfoy. At least Draco’s thinking for himself.”</p><p>“Is that what it’s called?” <em>That</em> didn’t seem so bad as coming across as rebelling against his father, yet still… the worry remained.</p><p>“Yeah.” Cedric tugged on Cho’s sleeve. “Let’s leave Draco to his own devices.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>